Pushed: love, possession,faking with another SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs is being pushed by a friend who believes he has feelings for Tony. Then Gibbs, Tony and Ziva are sent on a very unusual undercover assignment.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pushed: Finding love, possession and faking it with another.

Summary: Gibbs is being pushed by a friend who believes he has feelings for Tony. Then Gibbs, Tony and Ziva are sent on a very unusual undercover assignment.

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading and for the kind words about the story.**

Gibbs was practically running down the steps from MTAC and he looked pissed. The three agents in the bullpen watched him descend and waited for the bad news. Gibbs sat down at his desk and took a deep breath.

Not good. Tony thought to himself. As the silence continued Tony was growing more and more uncomfortable. The case they had been working on had led to three members of a counter intelligence cell. They had finally found one of the members and were gearing up to leave when Vance suddenly appeared and ordered Gibbs to MTAC. Never a good sign. Now Gibbs was back at his desk and it didn't look like they were going anywhere. That usually meant one thing. Someone else was interested in this case. FBI, CIA could be any one of the alphabet groups.

"A Captain from MARSOC is on his way here." Gibbs finally spoke. "Seems we stumbled onto a cell they have been following for over a year."

"Seriously?" Tony said looking surprised. "Thought MARSOC worked for us."

"They do DiNozzo, which is why they are on their way here." Gibbs said annoyed.

"MARSOC?" Ziva asked.

"Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command." Tony answered. Then he turned back to Gibbs. "Are we giving up this case to them? I mean can't we pull rank on this one?"

"There's no pulling rank when you work for the same organization." Gibbs said while looking at something on his computer screen.

Tony made a face. Somehow he didn't believe Gibbs was as happy as he sounded about this.

"When is the Captain getting here?" McGee asked.

"Any time now." Gibbs said still not looking up.

McGee looked over at Tony. Tony's eyes were wide and he was shaking his head at McGee. Stop asking stupid questions Tony thought.

All three agents turned as they heard the elevator doors begin to part. Gibbs continuing to stare at his computer screen. A man in a full Marine Captain's uniform emerged followed by another man in military fatigues. Tony made an assessment of the Captain. He looked young, mid to late thirties maybe, about 6 foot. Lean but well built. He walked with an air of confidence that reminded Tony of the way Gibbs walked into a room. He was tan, probably from work overseas in a hot sunny country. His hair was longer than the normal military requirement, at least what Tony could see sticking out from under the hat. There was no emotion on his face as he approached the bullpen. Without so much as a glance at any of the agents the Captain made his way over and stood in front of Gibbs desk.

"You are supposed to stand and salute an officer Marine!" The voice was spoken in that same commanding military tone that Gibbs spoke.

The three agents all exchanged worried glances waiting for all hell to break lose.

Gibbs felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as anger filled him. He stood up and finally looked at the man before him.

"This is not some-" Gibbs stopped.

Again the three agents exchanged glances.

Then a grin spread across the Captain's face it was followed by almost the same grin on Gibbs.

"Christ, what the hell is MARSOC thinking sending your sorry ass to me." Gibbs chuckled then walked around the desk and extended his hand.

The Captain took Gibbs hand then hugged him. Tony watched the exchange with questioning eyes.

All three agents exchanged confused glances again.

"Guess MARSOC figured I was the only who would put up with you."

Gibbs eyed the man then removed his hat and looked at his head. "What the hell is that mop on your head? Marines getting soft about haircuts?"

The Captain laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Didn't have time for a hair cut before leaving to come here."

"It's good to see you." Gibbs smiled.

"You too Jethro." The Captain nodded. "And thanks."

Gibbs looked puzzled. "For what?"

"The letters. Made me feel like I wasn't so far from home."

Gibbs nodded.

Again the other three looked at each other.

The man leaned forward. "Think you better introduce me to your team before they get whip lash from looking at each other, confused as to why their normally surly boss is suddenly smiling.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

The three officers stood up as if on cue and made their way over.

Gibbs touched the man's shoulder. "Captain Mark Nicolas."

The three smiled.

Mark turned to Ziva. "You must be Agent Ziva David." he said extending his hand.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. Very nice to meet you."

As Mark shook her hand he turned to Gibbs. "You said she was attractive, you didn't say she was gorgeous!"

Gibbs shook his head. Leave it to Mark to try and sweet talk the ladies.

Ziva smiled. "Thank you." She stole a glance at Gibbs surprised that he had said something about her looks.

"Don't worry, he also told me what an asset you are to the team. "

She nodded another thanks.

Mark released her hand and turned to McGee again extending his hand. "Agent Timothy McGee."

McGee nodded.

"I read your book."

McGee looked surprised.

"Jethro sent it to me." Mark grinned.

McGee looked over at Gibbs then back to Mark.

"Don't let him kid you. He liked the book and your portrayal of him was spot on." Mark winked.

McGee smiled.

Releasing McGee's hand Mark turned to Tony.

"And you must be Agent Anthony DiNozzo"

Tony shook his hand. "Tony please."

Mark turned to Gibbs. "And you're complaining about my hair?"

Tony ran his hand through his hair with a puzzled look.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Heard you're a damn fine agent. Saved this one's sorry ass a few times." Mark said cocking his head towards Gibbs. "You've got a rough job Tony. Believe me I don't envy you that."

Again a surprised look as Tony glanced at Gibbs. He was as surprised as the others that Gibbs had told Mark about Tony saving his ass so to speak.

As Mark released Tony's hand Tony spoke.

"How do you two know each other?"

Mark looked at Tony with a smile and waited for Gibbs to speak.

"I did have agents before the three of you DiNozzo."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "You were an agent?"

Mark laughed. "Don't look so surprised Tony. A lot of MARSOC agents do some time at NCIS."

Mark looked back at Gibbs. "In fact didn't Tony come along shortly after I left?"

Again Tony raised an eyebrow this time looking at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

Pulling his gaze back to Tony, Mark smiled. "So believe me I know exactly what you go through every day."

Tony nodded a fake smile playing across his face.

Mark notice and kept the reaction in the back of his mind to ask Gibbs later.

"So, formalities out of the way." He turned to Gibbs. "Jethro, I think we have a date with the Director."

"He's in MTAC." Gibbs said as he led Mark out of the bullpen to the stairs. The two men talking and laughing as they left.

Tony watched them all the way up to MTAC.

Once the two of them were behind the MTAC doors the three offices looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Tony said still surprised at how friendly Gibbs was with Mark.

Ziva shrugged. "They are obviously old friends."

"I get that, but seriously, Gibbs isn't that pleasant with anyone." Tony said trying to somehow make sense of this. "And he used to be an agent."

McGee patted Tony on the shoulder. "Jealous Tony? Thought you were the Boss' first."

Tony pushed McGee's hand away. "No. But come on."

Ziva grinned. "Maybe they are so close because Mark is no longer working here."

"Yeah. Maybe." Tony went back and sat down at his desk. He knew Gibbs had Agents before the three of them, Gibbs had been at NCIS for years, and of course he had other agents. Still Tony had never met any of them and this Captain Mark Nicolas had been Gibbs Number Two. And they were close. Close enough that Gibbs actually wrote letters to the man. Letters that talked about work, about them. It was just strange. And Tony didn't like it. Tony rubbed his hands over his face. God McGee was right. He was jealous. But not for the reason McGee thought. Although he didn't like the idea that Mark had been Gibbs number two, he disliked the relationship he had with Gibbs even more. Tony put his head down on the desk. _Stupid_ Tony thought to himself. Tony and Gibbs were friends but it was completely different than what Tony had just seen take place between Gibbs and Mark. Not to mention that friendship was not the only thing Tony would have liked with Gibbs. Tony's feelings for Gibbs went far beyond friendship.

Tony felt something hit him on the head and he looked up to see Ziva nodding towards the stairs. She had thrown a paper wad at him to signal that Gibbs and Mark were making their way back to the bullpen.

"Mark's going to go over what his team has so far on the cell we've been following. His team is taking this case but we are here to assist in any way. So pay attention," Gibbs said as he took a seat at his desk.

Tony listened half heartedly as Mark read the three agents in. However, Tony's attention was constantly being pulled towards Gibbs. He was surprised to see Gibbs sitting back in his chair looking at Mark with a sense of pride. Tony felt his stomach knot. There was definitely something different about Gibbs relationship with Mark. Maybe Ziva was right. Mark had worked with Gibbs, had advanced within the ranks of Marines, maybe that look of pride was just because Gibbs had had a hand in Mark's career. Having become lost in his thoughts Tony hadn't realized Gibbs was now staring back at him.

Tony forced a smile then turned his attention back to what Mark was saying.

When the briefing ended it was after 1900. Mark looked at his watch.

"We'll pick this up tomorrow." He looked over at Gibbs. "If that's okay with you."

Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks again everyone. Sorry to keep you so late." Mark smiled.

The other three agents exchanged grins.

Mark saw the exchange. "Am I missing something?"

"It's only a little after 1900" McGee said.

Mark still looked puzzled.

Tony shook his head. "What McGeek is trying to say is that this is early."

A smile played across Marks face. "Right. I forget that Jethro has his own sense of what is late."

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

Gibbs stood up. "Everyone back here at 0800."

The agents nodded as they collected their stuff.

"Mark where you staying?" Gibbs asked.

"Some hotel that MARSOC put me up in. Haven't gotten checked in yet."

"Stay with me, we can catch up on old times."

"You sure you can put up with me?" Mark grinned.

"I'll survive." Gibbs chuckled as he went over to his desk and grabbed his coat.

Mark turned and saw Tony watching the two men; he looked away quickly when he noticed Mark looking his way. Mark grinned to himself.

"Tony can I have a minute?"

Tony looked up, again with the fake smile. "Sure."

"We are bringing in a few LEOS on this and I was hoping to use some of your background to kind of pave the way."

"Sure." Tony said assuming his police background was what Mark was talking about. "I know the drill, cops always talk to other cops."

"True but actually one of the cops is a different brother in arms of yours."

Tony looked puzzled.

"He's an Alpha Chi Delta." Mark grinned.

"Ok." Tony was surprised that Mark knew that about him. And he actually didn't like that he knew it.

"Jethro told me. I thought it might be helpful. I know how you fraternity guys stick together." Mark smiled. "Kind of like Marines."

"Yeah. No problem." Tony had his backpack on his shoulder now. "That all?"

Mark nodded letting the smile fade from his face. "Yes. Thanks."

Tony nodded and hurried towards the elevator.

#######################################################################

"Beer?" Gibbs asked as he stood at the fridge.

"That would be great." Mark said unbuttoning his dress jacket and dropping down on the couch. "God I hate this monkey suit."

Gibbs chuckled as he grabbed two beers and joined Mark on the couch. He handed a bottle to Mark.

"Semper Fi" Mark said as they touched their bottles.

"Semper Fi." Gibbs nodded as he leaned back.

Mark took a sip then grinned. "Ok so you told me Tony was a pretty boy. But seriously, no boy should be that pretty!"

Gibbs smirked and shook his head.

"I had to stop myself from drooling."

"Still single?" Gibbs asked taking a sip from his bottle.

"Marine, remember?"

Gibbs nodded.

Mark shrugged. "They don't ask and I don't tell."

"Yeah." Gibbs knew about Mark, found out shortly after Mark arrived at NCIS. Gibbs didn't care. Mark had been a good agent, was a good Marine, and was a good friend. That was the only thing Gibbs cared about. Gibbs did think it was sad that Mark had to hide who he was because of his career but everyone makes sacrifices. Gibbs had made plenty.

"Tony doesn't like me." Mark grinned.

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs looked surprised.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't know?"

"All Agents like to think they're the first and the best."

Mark laughed. "No that's not it, although that's true too."

"What?"

"Really? You have no idea?" Mark laughed. "And you're supposed to be the investigator."

Gibbs looked at Mark still puzzled as to what he was getting at.

"Jethro really? You don't know Tony has it bad for you."

"What? DiNozzo." Gibbs laughed. "No."

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "I'm telling you. The man's thinking about more than having your six."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Jethro he watched us the whole time I was there. He was sizing me up. Couldn't figure out why you were so friendly with me. Didn't like that someone was in his territory." Mark grinned. "And he couldn't take his eyes off you the whole time I was talking."

"Mark!"

"Oh and I think he about had a coronary when you asked me to stay here." Mark added as he took another swig of his beer.

"That's not surprising. I don't usually invite people to stay with me."

"Yeah. I remember. Work and personal life separate." Mark smirked. "So you don't have any other relationship with Tony other than at work?"

"We're friends, Mark. Just like you and I."

Mark nodded slowly. "Why do I not believe that?"

Gibbs gave him a glare.

"Tony was surprised how friendly we were, surprised about the whole exchange we had. He was jealous."

"Jealous? Come on!" Gibbs stood up as he said it and walked into the kitchen to grab another beer.

Mark followed and took a position leaning back against the counter before he continued.

"Why does this conversation have you so agitated? You weren't even like this when I came out to you." Mark folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not agitated." Gibbs tried to keep his voice calm.

Mark nodded. "Right. Because you always get up and open another beer when you haven't finished your first one."

Gibbs glanced at his first unfinished beer sitting on the table beside the couch and sighed.

"So you did know Tony had feelings for you."

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face. "I thought, wasn't sure."

"Well I can confirm that for you." Mark smiled. "So what are you upset about? That Tony is gay or that he has feelings for you?"

"Mark you know I don't care about anyone's sexuality." Gibbs said as if offended that Mark would think it. "Plus I don't even know if Tony is gay or bi or whatever else there is out there."

Mark chuckled. "Then it's because he has feelings for you. Can't take the heat old man?"

"I'm his boss." Gibbs paused. "We work together."

"Yeah, I remember rule twelve." Mark grinned. "Has this affected his job?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Of course not."

"Then what's the problem? I mean let him have his fantasies. What does it hurt?" Mark paused. "Unless there's something you're not telling me." Mark raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a thing for him do you?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled.

"Is this affecting the way you do your job?" Mark suddenly realized maybe Gibbs was more uncomfortable with this than he let on.

"Not the job, but it does affect the way I deal with him outside of work."

"I've noticed." Mark smiled.

Gibbs was again puzzled. Mark had not seen him interact with Tony outside of work.

"Jethro, you call him DiNozzo all the time, even as we talk about him. You do know his first name." Mark shook his head. "Calling him DiNozzo keeps it professional."

"You called me by my last name for awhile then it was Mark. We became friends and although it was always professional, we had still moved beyond the need for you to constantly reinforce that professionalism." Mark paused. "You haven't done that with Tony and he knows it."

"I don't want to do something that-"

"What, something that will give him the wrong idea?" Mark finished the sentence knowing exactly what Gibbs was getting at. "Please. He knows where he stands with you. Being more of a friend to him is not going to change that."

Mark made his way over and touched Gibbs' shoulder. "The only way Tony would ever approach you about this is if you tap danced naked in front of him."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Believe me the ball is in your court if you would want something to happen between you and him."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Mark held up his hand up. "Not that you want anything to happen. I'm just saying. Tony would need you to make the first move."

########################################################################

Gibbs was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. The conversation with Mark still had him on edge. It was the first time he had admitted that he thought Tony had feelings for him and it bothered him that Mark had so easily read Tony. Gibbs had always thought Tony hid his feelings fairly well. It had been odd little things that made Gibbs suspect Tony's real feelings. The way Tony always seemed to need to take a step back whenever Gibbs got in his face. And it wasn't fear or an unwillingness to stand up to him. Tony always held his own against him. It was as if Tony couldn't be that close, as if it caused him physical pain to be in the same personal space as Gibbs. It was the same as when Gibbs would stand behind Tony and look at Tony's computer screen. Tony would hold his breath or move the chair as close to the desk as possible as if to physically separate himself from Gibbs. Then there was the hurt expression Tony always had whenever Gibbs called Ziva or McGee to go with him somewhere. As if Gibbs had somehow slapped him in the face by not wanting Tony to have his six.

In the beginning Gibbs had always thought Tony was seeking his approval because he wanted to know he was doing a good job. Wanted to know Gibbs thought he was a good agent. But then Gibbs had started to realize Tony wanted that approval for more personal reasons. Even the head slaps had caused Gibbs to notice Tony's feelings. Some days it was as if Tony were saying things just to make Gibbs head slap him, as if he just wanted Gibbs to touch him. Put all those pieces together and Gibbs had a clear idea of what was going on.

And Mark was right. He did keep Tony at a professional distance. They were friends and Gibbs trusted the man with his life, but their personal relationship was completely different. He did keep Tony at a safe distance afraid of getting too close. But it was also true that Tony would never cross that line. Gibbs knew that. For all of Tony's boyish immaturity, when it came down to it he was a damn good agent and a professional. Tony would never risk their friendship by making some awkward move on Gibbs.

The thing that still bothered Gibbs was Mark's statement that he would need to make the first move if anything was going to happen between he and Tony. Why make a statement like that? Did Mark think he had feelings for Tony? He cared for all his agents and would protect them with his life if necessary, but that was all there was between he and Tony.

Gibbs sighed. God he just wanted to forget about this and sleep. So why couldn't he?

########################################################################

"Rough night?" Mark asked as they walked towards the NCIS building.

"Couldn't sleep." Gibbs answered.

Mark nodded, knowing exactly why Gibbs couldn't sleep. "In those early days I use to believe you never slept."

Gibbs chuckled. "Contrary to what most people think, I am human and I do require sleep."

Making a right as they entered the building Gibbs stopped at the coffee bar. He nodded at the woman behind.

"You want one?" Gibbs asked.

Mark nodded. "You know if you drank less coffee you might sleep better."

"If I drank less coffee all I would do is sleep." Gibbs smirked.

As the elevator stopped Gibbs and Mark stepped out laughing about the story they had just been talking about.

Tony, McGee and Ziva stared at the two men as they entered the bullpen.

"I'm telling you it was twelve I counted." Mark said touching Gibbs on the shoulder.

"I think you didn't know how to count back then and you still don't know how to count."

Mark saw the cold look Tony was giving him, especially as he touched Gibbs arm. Mark smiled to himself. The boy has it bad.

"Good morning everyone." Mark said putting on his best smile.

Morning rang up from Ziva and McGee. Tony stared at his computer screen.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs called from his desk.

"Yeah boss."

"Start going over with Mark what we have."

Tony nodded. "Right boss."

Grabbing the clicker, Tony pushed a button and three pictures appeared on the screen. Soon all three agents were interjecting, explaining everything they had so far.

Gibbs sat at his desk watching the scene before him, although most of his attention was focused on Tony. He was watching the way Tony seemed disinterested whenever Mark made a comment. He wasn't rude but Tony was certainly forcing himself to accept anything the man said. Tony glanced over and was surprised to see Gibbs staring at him. He was even more surprised when Gibbs didn't look away but simply gave a slight head nod to Tony. Tony forced a smile then looked back at the group talking around him.

What the hell was that? Tony thought to himself.

"I'm impressed." Mark nodded his approval. "You have more than I ever imaged you would have."

Gibbs was grinning at his desk.

"Wipe that smirk of your face." Mark grinned and he heard Gibbs chuckle.

"We had almost as much as you and we've only been on the case for a week. How long have you been on the case Captain Nicolas?"

"Now wait, we were also doing all this from Yemen."

Gibbs cocked his head. "I hate excuses."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Tony, you ready to head to talk to the LEO's?"

"Sure."

Tony was packaging his gear as he watched Mark walk over to Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs pointed at Mark and in a quiet tone spoke. "You behave and play nice."

Mark put his hand on his chest and gave a mock look of hurt.

"I'm serious." Gibbs glared.

"Who are you worried about? Me or Tony?"

"Both."

Mark grinned. "I don't bite." he paused. "Unless I'm asked."

"MARK!"

Tony looked up at Gibbs' raised voice.

Without looking back Mark knew Tony had looked up at them. Tony was in protective mode, ready to attack if anything or anyone threatened his boss.

"It's alright Tony. Jethro's just telling me to make sure I return you in one piece. Seems he's a little protective of you."

"GO." Gibbs barked.

Mark chuckled as he turned around. "Ready?"

Tony nodded.

Gibbs watched the two men make their way to the elevator and disappear as the doors closed. Gibbs rubbed his hands through his hair. He already regretting letting those two go anywhere together.

########################################################################

Tony was focused on the road completely ignoring the man next to him. He was thinking about doing everything in his power to help wrap up this case so Mark could leave and fly back to Yemen. Tony couldn't wait until there were thousands of miles and oceans between them.

"You always this quiet?" Mark finally asked.

"Just focused on the case."

"I see." Mark nodded. "And here I thought you would have all kinds of questions for me."

"Questions about what?"

"Jethro." Mark said casually. "I mean I've been in your position."

Tony did have questions but a lot of them he was afraid to have answers to.

"Not even one question?" Mark asked again.

Finally the need to talk and the need to know got the best of Tony.

"How long were you at NCIS?"

Mark grinned to himself. It was a nice safe question he thought.

"Three years. Believe I left about two months before you got the job."

"Do you miss it?" Tony asked.

Mark shrugged. "I miss the people. I worked with a lot of good Agents while I was there. Learned a lot, especially from Jethro."

"You two obviously stayed in touch."

_We're getting there_ Mark thought.

"Yes. He's been a good friend. Stood by me when a lot of other people wouldn't." Marked paused as he thought about how to play this hand. "He has always had my six. No better looking man to have at that position."

Mark saw Tony's eyes dart back and forth trying to make sense of the statement.

"He's talked to you about all of us." Tony let Mark's statement go thinking it was probably just a slip of the tongue.

"Yeah. I felt like I already knew all of you before I met you yesterday. He thinks very highly of all of you, especially you."

Tony glanced over at Mark.

_That got you_. Mark thought.

"I remember a comment he made to me once." Mark chuckled. "That having his six truly meant something to you, because you were always the first person he saw whenever he woke up from something. Like that coma or after you pulled him from the car. He mentioned a couple other times."

Tony hadn't really thought about that but it was true. He always wanted to be the first one to know Gibbs was okay.

"That's some dedication." Mark paused. "Although seems he's pretty dedicated to you as well."

"What do you mean?"

"He was really shook up during that episode with you and the plague."

"He talked to you about that?" Tony looked surprised.

"Yeah. And when he thought maybe you were having problems with after affects of the plague again. Turned out you were undercover with that doctor."

Again Tony was shocked that Gibbs would share so much. But then what did Tony expect, that Gibbs never talked to anyone. Everyone talks to someone.

"Just because he doesn't say it doesn't mean he doesn't care."

Tony pulled the care into the parking lot.

"Guess question time is over." Mark grinned. He knew Tony hadn't asked what he really wanted to know, and he probably wouldn't. Sometimes not knowing is easier than knowing.

########################################################################

"Gibbs you're here." Abby hugged him as he walked in.

"Yeah. I'm here."

Abby looked around. "You're alone."

"Yeah. Why you expecting someone."

She smirked. "Was expecting you to bring your hunky friend."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What you need Bossman?" Abby smiled.

"I don't know, you called me."

"Oh right." Abby was looking around.

"Abs." He glared at her. "Did you call me down here because you thought Mark would come with me?"

"All set with the LEO's" Tony said walking in followed by Mark.

Gibbs and Abby both turned.

Abby smiled seeing Mark and immediately ran over to him.

"Markie!" She said as she hugged him.

"Abs" He hugged her back. "God I missed you."

Tony looked at Gibbs confused. "They know each other?"

Gibbs nodded.

"You look hot Abs." Mark said as he took her hand and spun her around.

"Why thank you." She smiled. "You look pretty damn good yourself."

Then she punched his arm.

"Hey!" He said rubbing the spot. "What was that for?"

"For taking this long to get down here to see me."

"I just got here yesterday."

"OHHH drinks, we all have to go out tonight." Abby was clapping.

"Abby."

"What. We can go out right?" She looked at Mark. "Come on help me out here."

Mark looked at Gibbs. "Nothing going down until tomorrow night."

"Please!" Abby said pouting at Gibbs.

"Please what?" Ziva asked as she and McGee walked into the lab, Abby having called them also.

"Drinks, all of us."

"I'm in." Ziva smiled.

"Me too." McGee nodded.

"I'm all for it." Mark said as he looked at Gibbs. "Come on Jethro. It will be fun."

Gibbs sighed. All his agents stared at him and he finally nodded.

"Hooray Us!" Abby yelled.

"I need to get home. Sleep is calling me." Tony said.

"Tony you have to come!" Abby frowned.

"Tony you can't leave me alone with this motley crew." Mark grinned. "Especially this one." Mark glanced over at Gibbs.

"Sorry you're on your own." Tony forced a smile and turned to leave.

Tony felt a hand on his arm and turned around, surprised to see Gibbs staring at him.

"Tony. If I have to go you have to go."

_And the game begins._ Mark smiled to himself. This was almost too easy he thought

########################################################################

Mark and Abby were telling some story about something that happened last time he was in town. Gibbs was only half paying attention instead he was staring at his beer.

"Bored already?"

The voice next to him brought him out of his thoughts.

Gibbs looked over at Tony and half smiled. "No."

"Looks like you are." Tony grinned. "You've been staring at that beer for the last twenty minutes."

Gibbs chuckled. "It's an interesting beer."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "OK, that's lame, even for you."

"Yeah. Little off my game tonight." _Why did I say that_? Gibbs thought to himself knowing Tony would immediately get concerned.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked his concern already evident.

Gibbs nodded. "Thinking about work."

"No. This is supposed to be a no work thinking zone." Tony said pointing at him. "Did you not get that memo?"

"Guess not." Gibbs said taking a swig of his beer.

Tony took a moment then looked back at Gibbs. "Why did you make me come tonight?"

Tony really wanted to know. It wasn't like Gibbs to make anyone go out. And it was even stranger that Gibbs had actually used his first name back in the lab.

"Misery loves company." Gibbs shrugged.

Tony laughed. "Must be pretty bad if you need my company."

Gibbs didn't say anything. As much as Tony may have meant it as a joke, it only succeeded in making Gibbs remember the conversation he had with Mark.

"Hey, I was kidding. " Tony's voice grew serious. "Are you sure you're okay Boss?"

Gibbs ran his hand over his face. "Good. I'm good."

_Liar_. Gibbs thought to himself.

"Jethro?" Mark was standing next to him by the table.

"Yeah." Gibbs really was off his game he hadn't even realized Mark had gotten up.

"Abby wants to take me to a new club. I thought maybe I'd stay with her tonight."

"Sure." Gibbs nodded.

"Just one problem. Abby came with Tony and I came with you." Mark grinned

Gibbs pulled his keys from his pocket and tossed them to Mark.

"We can drop you at your place." Mark offered.

"I'm fine, go." Gibbs nodded towards the door.

Mark grabbed Abby and they were on their way, McGee and Ziva following not far behind. Both of them offered Gibbs a ride, which he declined.

Seriously, could you be any more obvious? Gibbs thought to himself as he turned down the rides from his two agents.

"Okay guess that leaves me, so I have to ask." Tony smirked. "Wanna ride or you have one of those red-heads coming to pick you up?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No red-head and yeah guess I need a ride."

########################################################################

Tony's car pulled into the driveway and he put it in park.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded to Tony.

"Anytime."

Climbing out of the car, Gibbs paused before he shut the door. He looked back into the car. "Wanna beer?"

It took a minute for the question to register with Tony. "Yeah. Sure."

Tony turned the car off and stepped out following Gibbs into the house.

Gibbs grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and met Tony on the couch.

"Thanks." Tony smiled accepting the beer.

"Thanks for going tonight." Gibbs said taking a swig of his beer.

"Sure. Although I'm still confused as to why it was so important."

"I was hoping maybe you and Mark would get to know each other better."

_You're full of lies tonight aren't you _Gibbs thought.

"Mark seems like a nice guy."

Gibbs laughed.

"What?" Tony said puzzled.

"Could you have gritted your teeth any tighter when you said that."

Tony grinned. "That obvious?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"It's just-"

"You and I have a different relationship than Mark and I. Different but no less important." Gibbs hope that made sense. It seemed the only way to explain it.

"You really need to teach me that."

"Teach you what?"

"How to get inside people's heads like that." Tony smiled.

Gibbs chuckled. "Merely observation."

"Damn I need to work on that." Tony watched as Gibbs laughed and shook his head. "Glad to see I can still make you laugh now and then."

Gibbs looked at Tony still smiling. "You can." he paused. "Tony, I don't mean to take our friendship for granted or make you feel as if that friendship doesn't exist. It does."

Tony nodded.

"And I do want you and Mark to be friends. You two have a lot of similar qualities."

"Really."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "You're both smart asses."

It was Tony's turn to laugh. "And I thought you were going to say we were both pains in your ass."

"That too."

They were both laughing when they heard the door open.

Mark and Abby walked in surprised to see the two men sitting there laughing.

"Looks like we missed the party." Mark grinned.

"Just getting started." Tony smiled, the first real smile he had ever given Mark.

"Well don't let us interrupt. I just wanted to pick up a few things. And drop the car back off. Abby will take me in to work tomorrow." Mark said as he disappeared to the spare room.

Abby ran in and plopped down on the couch between Gibbs and Tony.

"The club was awesome, now back to my place." Abby grinned.

"Be good tonight. He does have to work tomorrow." Gibbs winked.

"Oh I'm always good." She said with an evil grin.

"Ready Abs?"

"Sure am." She said and hugged Tony then Gibbs before pushing herself off the couch and towards Mark. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand and let these two get back to their own private party."

Mark shook his head.

"She's not driving right?" Gibbs asked.

"No Dad, I haven't been drinking so I'm driving."

"Get out!" Gibbs barked with a smile. "And behave. I expect to see both of you on time tomorrow."

Abby and Mark both saluted. "Yes Dad."

"OUT!" Gibbs yelled.

And the two turned laughing as they left.

Once the two were gone Tony looked at Gibbs seriously.

"They're cute together."

Gibbs shook his head. "Not sure cute is the right word."

"So Mark and Abby must be _close_." Tony stressed the close.

"Um Abby's not really his type." Gibbs grinned.

"Really? I thought the whole be good and Abby I'm always good." Tony seemed surprised. "Ziva more his type he said she was gorgeous."

"No." Gibbs paused. "You're a little more his type."

Tony raised an eyebrow in that DiNozzo way. "Mark. No!"

Gibbs just looked at Tony.

"No. Really?" Tony was looking at Gibbs for any sign he was joking.

"Not joking." Gibbs took another drink from his bottle.

"Wow." Tony shrugged. "Never would have figured that one out." He took a swig from his bottle

"He thinks you're hot." Gibbs said with a tip of his head.

Tony jerked his head around and stared at Gibbs. "You did not just say he thinks I'm hot."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm not sure which is stranger." Tony paused as if thinking about it. "That he thinks I'm hot or that you just told me that another man thinks I'm hot."

"You have a problem with Mark being gay?" Gibbs was interested in just how Tony would answer this question.

"No. Of course not!" Tony looked at Gibbs as if offended.

"Don't look so offended. That's not something we've every really talked about." Gibbs explained.

"Well yeah. I know but still." Tony wasn't sure how to handle this conversation.

"He just thinks you're hot, I didn't say he was coming after you." Gibbs grinned.

"Thanks! Glad you clarified that for me."

Gibbs took the last drink from his bottle and stood up.

"Plus I told him you were off limits." He said it as he made his way into the kitchen for another beer. Really, he thought to himself, you had to add that.

Tony wasn't sure how to take that statement.

"You want another one?" Gibbs called out from the kitchen.

"Sure." Why the hell not Tony thought this night was already beyond weird. One more beer isn't going to make that big of a difference.

Returning Gibbs handed the beer to Tony and sat back down.

"Is Mark going to be okay with you telling me this?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "He knows I trust you." Gibbs grinned. "Although not sure he would have wanted me to tell you he thought you were hot."

An evil grin played across Tony's face. "Oh, you do realize I have to harass him now."

"Do I have to tell you to behave too?" Gibbs said giving him that Gibbs stare.

Tony felt his body react from that look. He had been trying to control his feelings all night, but the way Gibbs had said that and that look made that extremely hard.

"No worries." Tony said forcing himself to take another sip of his beer.

Gibbs suddenly touched his hip, then looked at the end table

"What?" Tony asked.

"Phone." Gibbs said slightly panicked.

Tony was on his feet and over at Gibbs' coat. Maybe in his pocket. There was nothing. This wasn't good. Rule 3 never be unreachable.

"Maybe in your car." Gibbs said already at the door. Pausing momentarily as he saw the soft steady rain falling outside.

"Here." Tony said as he threw his keys at Gibbs.

With that he was out the door and running to the car. By the time he reached the passenger door he was already soaked. Tony watched from the doorway as Gibbs searched on the seat, under it, with what seemed to be no lucky.

"Damn." Tony said as without thought he ran outside. As he reached the door by Gibbs he was already soaked.

"Here let me look." Tony said trying to pull Gibbs out of the way.

As Gibbs stood up to turn around he was slightly off balance and he instinctively grabbed Tony to stay standing. His arm went around Tony's waist as he tried to prevent either of them from falling. The motion caused Gibbs to pull them both back against the car. Gibbs felt the air rush out of his chest as Tony's body crushed down against his.

Tony's hands grabbed at Gibbs' shoulders as his body made contact, the added contact made Gibbs tighten his arm around Tony. Steel blue eyes locked with glimmering green as the connection between body and mind suddenly formed.

Their faces were so close Gibbs felt Tony's breath on his lips. It was warm and inviting, a sharp contrast against the cold rain dripping down Gibbs face. Then Gibbs felt the intense warmth everywhere that Tony's body touched his. It only took a moment for Gibbs to realize Tony's body was now radiating with desire. The sudden knowledge caused Gibbs own body to warm as the temperature between them intensified.

It was such a small simple action between them, it should have been nothing, yet the reaction was undeniable and intense. Gibbs searched himself for the reason his desire was suddenly begging for free reign.

Tony swallowed hard his body unable to not respond to the proximity the two now shared. Tony's first thought was pull away and run. Being this close, Gibbs' arm wrapped around him, made all those feelings Tony so desperately tried to hide, hard to control. The familiar desire spread across his body. The contact was too much and it made Tony feel light headed. If this was a test of Tony's resolve he was ill prepared for it and he was failing. Gibbs' body felt too warm, too good, all Tony could do was melt into the embrace.

Without thought Gibbs reached up and brushed the wet hair from Tony's forehead. The action caused Tony to push his body even deeper into Gibbs. Their bodies now so close that even the rain seemed unable to breach the connection between them.

Realizing this moment may never come again, Tony needed to touch Gibbs. Mimicking Gibbs' actions, Tony slowly sweep the hair from Gibbs' forehead letting his touch linger far longer than Gibbs had. His fingers then traced a path down Gibbs' face and his thumb caressed across his cheek. Tony felt Gibbs lean into the touch and he smiled. As he was about to pull his hand away Gibbs grabbed it, faster and with more force than he had intended.

Never looking away Gibbs brought Tony's hand to his lips and kissed the palm, then held Tony's hand against his chest.

Two thoughts ran through Tony's mind. Don't let this moment end and god please, let Gibbs kiss me. At this point Tony didn't care if this was the only moment they every shared, he just needed the moment to lead to something, anything.

Gibbs thoughts were more erratic. Thoughts of wanting to kiss Tony were at the forefront of his mind. Then of how he had lied to both Mark and Tony. He had feelings for Tony. As much as he had tried to deny them to himself, he knew they were there. That was why he had wanted Tony there tonight. And why he had placed himself next to Tony at the table. Gibbs needed to see exactly what those feelings were, needed to have Tony close to gauge his own reaction. It was the same need that had forced him to invite Tony inside.

And now here, like this, denying his feelings were no longer an option. In this moment Gibbs realized he never wanted to let Tony go, instead he wanted to hold him like this forever. Gibbs wanted the world to fade away to swallow them up and carry them away. Still Gibbs rational mind somehow held on and pressed against his memory realizing this weather was not good for Tony.

Gibbs' face dipped down and Tony's eyes closed involuntarily waiting for the touch of their lips. Instead Gibbs' lips brushed a soft kiss against Tony's cheek as Gibbs spoke in Tony's ear.

"Let's get inside before you catch pneumonia." Gibbs voice was lower and filled with desire.

Even having said nothing sexual, Tony felt his body shiver from the sensation. Tony would have gladly accepted the pneumonia just to stay in this moment.

Gibbs pushed off the car bringing them upright. Still he was unable to break the contact, instead taking another moment to pull Tony closer. Tony fought the urge to moan. When Gibbs finally let his grip on Tony's waist loosen, Tony was afraid his legs would fail and he allowed his body to continue to lean against Gibbs.

It was only when Gibbs completely removed his arm from Tony's waist that Tony stepped back. Gibbs took his hand and pulled him towards the front door.

###################################################################

Once inside the door they stood there for a moment Gibbs looked at Tony and couldn't help but smile. Tony was soaked, hair matted to his head, clothes clinging against his body yet he never shivered.

"Stay here I'll grab some towels." Gibbs kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks before disappearing into the spare room.

Tony let out a long breathe he didn't realize he had been holding. He was still lost unable to understand what had just taken place between them.

Gibbs returned dropping several towels at Tony's feet. Taking one in hand Gibbs wrapped it around Tony's shoulders and began rubbing it against his upper body.

"Get the worst off then you can head to the bathroom." Gibbs said as he continued rubbing Tony's soaking body. "I'll get you some sweats and a t-shirt."

All Tony could do was nod and enjoy the feel of Gibbs hands on his body.

"Kick off your shoes and socks." Gibbs said as he tossed the towel aside and grabbed a new dry one. This time bending down Gibbs started drying one foot, then the other. Then made a few passes up each slack covered leg trying to remove the water. When Gibbs stood back up he smiled at Tony. He put the towel around Tony's waist and rubbed the towel over his hips. When Gibbs' hands made contact with Tony's backside Tony felt his body respond. His hips involuntarily rocked forward towards Gibbs. Realizing his actions, Tony's hand instinctively, grabbed Gibbs' arm. Although Tony couldn't decided if it was to stop him or beg him to continue.

Looking up into Tony's eyes Gibbs could see the desire that the actions had created. Gibbs let the towel drop to the floor and took a step closer to Tony. Tony's hand went to reach out to touch Gibbs' chest then stopped and dropped to his side. The younger man couldn't make that move, still unsure what was happening between them.

"Go grab a hot shower." Gibbs nodded towards the spare room. "I'll grab one up stairs and bring you those clothes down.

Again all Tony could do was nod and he had to look away. Gibbs stare was too intense.

Gibbs let his finger reach under and gently pull up Tony's chin.

"Go." Gibbs smiled and winked.

Tony nodded and this time actually moved.

Once Tony had disappeared into the spare room, Gibbs sighed and pushed the wet hair back off of his forehead. What the hell was he doing? He had almost completely lost it. Why did Tony have to look so damn sexy dripping wet? And why did Gibbs have to suddenly realize that. Gibbs dried himself off and quickly ran upstairs.

########################################################################

As Gibbs emerged from the bathroom he glanced at the clock 0300. God, they would need to be at work in a few hours. Pulling on a pair of sweats and t-shirt he then reached into the bottom drawer of his dresser. Inside were a couple pairs of sweats, some t-shirts and a dress shirt, all belonging to Tony. He had left them here when he stayed with Gibbs. Gibbs had just never returned them, instead slipping them into an empty drawer in his dresser. Gibbs chuckled to himself. Should have been a clue, he thought to himself. Grabbing sweats and a t-shirt Gibbs made his way downstairs.

Hearing the shower still running Gibbs walked quietly into the spare room and saw the door of the bathroom slightly ajar.

"Tony."

"Yeah."

"Clothes are on the bed."

"Thanks."

Gibbs laid down the clothes and made his way back to the living room.

He sat down on the couch letting his head fall back. _You are losing it_? he thought to himself. Where had he lost control of his feelings? Oh right, rain, a soaked Tony in his arms, that had pretty much done it. He hadn't expected to react so quickly to Tony, hadn't expected the need to be so great. He knew he felt something for Tony but wasn't completely sure until tonight and now all he wanted was Tony back in his arms.

_This is insane_ Gibbs thought to himself. Why had this suddenly happened? Could be the fact that Mark had forced him to think about it because of that conversation.

Gibbs heard the shower stop and Tony stepped into the living room a few moments later.

"Better?" Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Are these mine?" He asked looking down at the clothes he was wearing.

"Yeah. You left them when you stayed here." Gibbs said trying to act casual about it.

"And you never thought to give them back to me?" Tony said looking at him puzzled.

"Just forgot." Gibbs shrugged.

Tony sat down on the other end of the sofa. "Your phone?"

Gibbs tipped his head towards the end table beside Tony. Tony saw the familiar phone sitting there.

"Where was it?"

"In your car I had just found it when you came outside."

"So I ran out in the rain for nothing." Tony chuckled.

"Not for nothing." Gibbs eyes were alive with the thought of their exchange earlier.

That famous DiNozzo smile suddenly covered Tony's face.

God, Gibbs loved that smile.

"It's late and we need to get some sleep before work." Gibbs said as he stood up

Tony nodded.

"Spare room." Gibbs said nodding down the hall.

"Thanks."

Gibbs needed to touch Tony again as if it was now some involuntary bodily need he had like breathing. He let his lips brush against Tony's cheek feeling the skin warm under his lips.

"Good night." Gibbs smiled.

As Gibbs went to walk away Tony grabbed his arm. He looked up at Gibbs a thousand questions racing through his mind.

"Get some sleep." Gibbs said his eyes telling Tony that questions would be answered later.

"Right." Tony smiled back and released Gibbs arm.

Tony watched Gibbs disappear upstairs before sighing. Sleep, like he would ever be able to sleep after this.

#######################################################################

The smell of coffee crept into Gibbs' sleep and filled his mind with the need for caffeine. For a moment he thought it was part of his dream, but then his conscious mind pulled at him telling him it was real and it was waiting for him. Gibbs took a deep breath inhaling the scent. Then he was suddenly confused and sat straight up in bed. The image of last night suddenly pushing its way to the forefront. Gibbs smiled as he let the vision play through his mind. Tony must have made coffee.

Gibbs glanced over at the clock 0620. He had worked with less sleep. Pushing the covers aside Gibbs made his way down stairs expecting Tony to be sitting on the couch. When he wasn't there Gibbs walked into the kitchen. Again Tony wasn't there. Looking over to the coffee pot Gibbs saw a small folded piece of white paper leaning up against the side of the machine. He picked it up and looked at it afraid of what may be written in side. It could easily be a letter of regret and dismissal or something else. After several minutes he finally opened it.

_Figured you would need this. Had to go get ready for work._

_Hope your dreams were as pleasant as mine._

_Tony_

Gibbs smiled. His dreams had been pleasant, filled with images of Tony.

Pulling down a mug he poured a cup of coffee and made his way to the couch. He had hoped Tony would be here when he woke up, his body already crying out for Tony's presence and for the need to touch him. Gibbs shook his head. It had been a long time since he had felt this way and he still wasn't sure how to handle all of it. What he did know is it was going to be an extremely long day as he tried to control his new desire. His defenses had been compromised last night and he wasn't sure how to put them back together again. Hell he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Shit." Gibbs said as he rubbed his hand through his hair and down his face. How the hell had one moment affected him so much?

#######################################################

His three agents were already sitting at their desks when Gibbs entered the bullpen carrying two cups of coffee. He nodded morning as he sat down at his desk, trying desperately not to glance at Tony. That was made extremely difficult since Tony's desk was always in his line of vision. Gibbs saw the man out of the corner of his eye and tried not to react. He could see that Tony was wearing the emerald green sweater, the one that always made his eyes even greener than they normally were. Gibbs shook his head. When the hell had he noticed that before. He took the last sip of his first coffee and tossed the empty cup in the trash then took a long sip from the second cup.

Gibbs rose. "I'll be in MTAC." He said as he took the long way around not wanting to have to pass Tony's desk.

As he entered MTAC, Mark was standing there staring at the screen watching a car pulling into a hotel parking lot. The Director was sitting towards the back speaking to someone on the phone. Gibbs made his way down and stood beside Mark.

"Bravo 4 are camera's already in place?"

"Bravo 4 that's a positive."

"Good."

The image changed to two men entering a hotel room greeted by a third man. There were several women lounging around the room, as soon as the other men entered they each found a woman and the game was on.

"Bravo 4, keep an eye on them. Let me know if anyone leaves or arrives." Mark said then nodded for the screen to go blank just as one couple was removing their clothing.

Mark looked at Gibbs with a grin. "Did you want me to turn that back on for you?"

"No." Gibbs said shaking his head. "Have a good night?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Mark smirked.

"Bags under your eyes." Gibbs nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "And your dress coat is buttoned wrong."

Mark looked down and noticed he had skipped a button. "I'm getting to old to not get any sleep." he said as he started to re-button his dress coat.

Gibbs smirked.

"Don't smirk at me. Did you get any sleep?" He asked wondering about Gibbs and Tony.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

Mark stepped closer and spoke softer. "You and Tony seemed to be having a good time last night." Mark smiled. "And he actually smiled a real smile at me when he saw me last night."

"And?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm thinking you explained how relationships differ, how he is important to you." Mark paused. "And I'm sure he now knows about my personal preferences."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"All of which was told to him because you wanted him to realize not only is your friendship changing but that your friendship includes trusting him with that information." Mark smiled. "About right?"

"You forgot where I tell him you think he's hot."

Mark stared at Gibbs for a moment then chuckled. "Seriously? You had to add that."

Gibbs shrugged. "Why not."

"Well I'm glad you two talked and maybe now Tony won't look at me like he wants to rip my eyes out." Mark waited a moment. "Anything else happen."

"No."

Mark nodded. He knew it was a lie but he also knew that Gibbs would never admit it. Something had happened. Mark just wasn't sure what. Still all that mattered was progress had been made and hopefully more soon.

########################################################################

"You think the kids are okay? They've been alone most of the day."

Gibbs turned to Leon. "I don't know dear. I thought they were old enough to be left alone."

Leon shook his head. "I'm just saying. It's unlike you to give them this much free time."

"They had work to do, it's not free time."

"Should we check on how that work is progressing?" Leon asked ready to have the camera feed pulled up before them.

"No."

Leon looked puzzled. It really wasn't like Gibbs to not check on his team. He'd only left MTAC twice today and that was to refill his coffee. It would have been more had Mark not refilled it for him several times as well.

"I'm heading down now anyway." Gibbs said standing up and heading to the door.

To some it may have seemed Gibbs was hiding, but he was simply regrouping, trying to find the calm within himself. He was trying to work out this new need he suddenly had to see Tony, be near him and to touch him. And being at his desk with Tony only feet away was not the way to figure that out. But it didn't work, the need had only grown stronger and he finally decided staying in MTAC was not the answer.

As Gibbs made his way down the steps from MTAC all three agents looked up.

"Everything okay Boss?" Tony asked trying not to sound as concerned as he was.

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he took a seat as his desk.

Gibbs phone rang as if on cue.

"Gibbs." there was a pause as Gibbs listened, then spoke a few words and he wrote something down. Then he hung up the phone. He glanced up seeing the Director leave MTAC and head towards his office.

"McGee, Ziva grab your gear. You're heading out to set up some added surveillance for Mark's team."

The agents were already on their feet.

"Truck with supplies will meet you there." Gibbs pulled off the sticky note from the pad and held it up. Ziva grabbed it then waited as Gibbs opened up his top drawer and handed her the keys.

The two headed towards the elevator and within seconds disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Seconds later Tony's phone rang. Tony laughed said a few yeah's and then hung up the phone.

"Boss. Got a video you need to see."

"What." Gibbs said as he made his way over to Tony's desk. It was habit that he stood behind Tony and looked at the screen, one hand on the desk.

Tony hit a few buttons and the video played.

"There's our guy we were going to pick up the other day. He just arrived at the party." The video showed their guy arriving at the hotel Gibbs had seen earlier in MTAC.

"Mark sent this down?" Gibbs asked assuming that was what the call had been.

Tony nodded. "Yeah said he sent it to me wasn't sure if you could use your e-mail."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. As the video ended Gibbs realized how close he was to Tony. That his hand could easily bridge the few inches and touch the other mans. Gibbs felt the heat in his body rise and his heart beat faster.

"Are you avoiding me?" Tony asked his voice soft and low. Somehow Tony felt he was the reason Gibbs had spent the day in MTAC.

"No." There was a paused. "No." Gibbs was still staring at the screen as if the video was still playing

"Why do I not believe you?" Tony said not wanting anything to ruin their friendship.

Gibbs sighed. He needed to be honest. "I was but not for the reason you think."

Tony nodded. "Ok. So you're not avoiding me because of what happened or didn't happen last night." Tony shook his head. "I'm still trying to figure out did something happen last night or was it just some bizarre-"

"Tony, don't make me head slap you."

"Right. So why are you avoiding me if not because of last night?"

Gibbs leaned forward his lips almost touching Tony's ear. "Because all I can think about is touching you and I can't trust myself not to."

As if making his point Gibbs let his fingers brush against Tony's hand.

The touch was so soft that at first Tony thought he had imagined it until he looked and saw Gibbs fingers actually touching his. Then as quickly as the touch had come it was gone. Gibbs stepped back and walked back to his desk, part of him grateful for the small contact with Tony and the larger part of him crying out for more.

Tony couldn't move couldn't pull his eyes from the computer screen. Because if he did he would break the moment and he didn't want to. He half expected it to all be a dream and he would wake up at his desk like he had countless times before. Still, he knew it wasn't a dream, knew if it had been a dream Gibbs would have kissed him, would have thrown him on the desk and made love to him. His dreams were never this sophomoric or romantic, but always erotic and sexual. Yet in some way this reality seemed more sensual and more erotic than any fantasy Tony had ever had.

It took the ringing of Gibbs phone to bring Tony out of the moment.

"MTAC." Gibbs said tipping his head towards Tony as he walked by.

Tony was already at his heels when Gibbs passed his desk.

When they entered MTAC there was a new scene on the screen. Six screens all from a warehouse.

"This is where the meet is going down tonight." Mark said as Gibbs and Tony stood beside him. "My team will be in another warehouse across the street."

"Just keeping us informed?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, and I wanted to let you know I obviously won't be around tonight."

"Okay. You could have told me that on the phone." Gibbs said slightly annoyed. He knew Mark was making sure Gibbs and Tony knew that Gibbs house would be available if they needed it.

"I could have but then I would have missed seeing your scowling face."

Gibbs sighed.

"And I'd have missed Tony's beautiful smile of amusement." Mark said smiling back at Tony.

Tony was smiling he knew how Gibbs hated when people called him somewhere with information they could give over the phone.

Gibbs turned to look at Tony whose smile faded as soon as Gibbs glared at him.

"Really Jethro let the man be amused. He's cute when he's all happy and smiling."

The smile returned and Tony chuckled. Gibbs had to have told him about their conversation. Mark was obviously playing with Tony.

"Tony can you give Mark and I a minute?"

"Sure Boss." Tony said practically running towards the door. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he didn't want any part of it. Gibbs was not finding any of it funny.

Gibbs watched Tony leave and as soon as the door closed completely. Gibbs turned back glaring at Mark.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Mark's face showed a look of surprised. "I'm not doing anything."

Gibbs hands went to his hips. "You could have told me this on the phone and Tony?"

"What no harm in flirting. You said he knew about me, I have to give him a hard time." Mark paused. "Tony thought it was funny. He knows I was just playing." Mark waited for one of two reactions, wondering which way Jethro would play this.

"You're not here to play with my agents."

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure Tony doesn't need or want your little flirting session."

Ah yes making it all about Tony, that was the reaction Mark had expected.

Mark nodded trying to put on his best serious face. "I didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable, especially Tony. Or you."

Gibbs was already walking away from Mark and towards the door.

Mark grinned as the door to MTAC closed again. This had been easier than he thought. He thought it would take at least 3 or 4 days before Jethro actually showed his jealousy for a man he said he had no feelings for.

#####################################################

Gibbs was never so glad to be home. He threw his jacket on the couch, pulled the tails of his dress shirt from his pants and rolled up the sleeves. He walked in the kitchen and grabbed a beer, opening it he leaned back against the counter and took a long sip. A beer, something to eat, and the boat, that was what he needed. Maybe then he would be able to relax enough to get some sleep. His mind was still filled with thoughts of Tony. And it was confusing and unexpected. Gibbs had never let someone affect him like this. Hell Gibbs hadn't even kissed him yet. All this just from having Tony in his arms.

_I hate to think what you'll be like once you sleep with him. _Gibbs thought.

"Shit." Gibbs said the vision of Tony and him naked wrapped in each other's arms making love was now flashing through his mind.

He needed to get this under control. Acting like some hormone crazed sixteen year old kid was not Gibbs style, even when he was sixteen. Yet he had spent the day in MTAC because he was afraid he couldn't control himself. He leaned back against the counter and sighed.

The sound of the front door pulled him from his thoughts. He didn't move, waiting to see who was intruding, when all he wanted to do was be alone. Gibbs heart stopped as Tony walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Tony smiled as he saw Gibbs and their eyes met.

"Hey." Gibbs forced himself not to move towards Tony.

"I thought maybe you were hungry." Tony held up the bag he was carrying. "I didn't see you eat any lunch today."

"Forgot."

Tony nodded. "It's Chinese. From that place you like."

"Good." Jesus, can you speak more than one word, Gibbs thought.

Tony finally broke eye contact as he walked over to the table, set the bag down and started pulling out the containers.

"Picked up a few different things, since I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for."

Tony looked back at Gibbs who was still leaning against the counter, the only change in his position being the beer now sitting next to him and his hands on the counter at his sides.

Tony turned back to the table. "Hopefully you'll like something."

"Anything sounds good." Gibbs answered and looked away needing to focus on something other than Tony.

"I should have called." Tony paused suddenly thinking this had been a bad idea. Gibbs not being able to look at him was not a good thing.

"I shouldn't have assumed-" Tony stopped. He should just leave.

"Assumed what?" Gibbs asked suddenly beside Tony his hand around Tony's wrist.

"That you wanted anything."

Gibbs was pulling Tony to him as he spoke

"Dinner or-" Tony was now in front of Gibbs their bodies almost touching.

"You." Gibbs finished the statement his eyes never leaving Tony's. With one final tug Tony's body was pressed against Gibbs. "I want you."

Tony swallowed hard.

"So if you don't want this you need to leave now. And we'll let it go at that. Otherwise I'm going to kiss you." Gibbs said his body already awash with desire.

"And if I don't leave?"

"I'm not sure I can stop at just kissing you." Gibbs said his eyes searching Tony's for any sign that somehow he was wrong about what Tony wanted. When there was no sign that Tony was leaving Gibbs' arm wrapped around Tony and pulled him tight against his body.

Gibbs' lips brushed against the corner of Tony's mouth then the other savoring the small taste. Then he kissed across Tony's top lip feeling the soft tender flesh against his own as he traveled to Tony's bottom lip intent on exploring every piece of Tony's lips and mouth.

Tony felt the world stop and there was nothing but the way Gibbs' lips felt on his own. His body was forcing itself tighter against Gibbs wanting all the contact possible.

Gibbs' kiss was now tender just a brief brush of their full lips as if still unsure of Tony's desire to be kissed. It quickly turned deeper and Tony's hand went to the side of Gibbs' face wanting somehow to tell him he wanted more. Gibbs pulled back slightly letting his forehead rest against Tony's. Tony's eyes were closed and his breathing labored. Gibbs couldn't help but think how erotic his face looked in that state of growing arousal. It was beautiful.

"Please don't stop." the words were a whisper and they reached Gibbs ears sounding like some ethereal cry from above.

Letting his lips again drop to Tony's, Gibbs was now greedy, wanting to devour Tony. His tongue demanded entrance and Tony eagerly granted the demand. Tony tasted of a salty sweetness masked by mint. It was a taste Gibbs would now forever know as Tony and he would never get enough.

Tony felt the kiss throughout his entire body, felt the passion exploding within him and felt his body begging for the feeling to never end. It was as if this one kiss had reached inside his heart and it no longer beat of its own accord. The feeling was exhilarating and terrifying. There had been nothing before this kiss and only Gibbs kiss would satisfy him again.

Gibbs finally pulled back his breathing erratic his heart beating against his chest as if trying to free itself from the confines of its cage. He licked his lips tasting Tony there.

Tony felt the loss as Gibbs pulled back and it physically made him ache. His head was down as he tried to steady his breathing. His body rebelled unable to accept the request, it was still to alive with desire to want to calm down.

"Tony" Gibbs voice was low.

There was no answer

"Tony." Again

"Gibbs." Tony finally spoke.

"You're still calling me that after that kiss." Gibbs smirked.

"It's sexy." Tony answered.

Gibbs chuckled. "Jethro isn't sexy?"

Tony finally looked up and into Gibbs' smiling eyes.

"Jethro is sexy when you scream it making love."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really."

"You've screamed Jethro when you were making love before?" Gibbs grinned

"I will."

The words were spoken with promise.

Gibbs stared into Tony's eyes as if looking hard enough would answer all the questions still unspoken between them.

"You need to eat." Tony said unable to withstand Gibbs stare any longer.

Gibbs nodded but made no move to let Tony go.

Tony placed a soft tender kiss on Gibbs lips. "You can let me go. I'm not going anywhere." Tony smiled. "Except to the table to get some food."

"And what if I don't want to let you go?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I think soon or later that might cause a problem because we-" Tony's thought was cut off by Gibbs again capturing Tony's lips. The kiss was immediately passionate, full of desire and intent.

Tony was just as quickly consumed by the passion his hand on the back of Gibbs' neck pulling him down harder against him. At the same time his hips were pressing hard against Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled back his lips falling to Tony's throat and tracing a path of kisses to Tony's ear. Then he spoke.

"Tony." Gibbs voice was seductive full of raw hunger. "You need to stop me."

Gibbs hadn't wanted to let this get out of control, but it was, his desire for Tony overriding his normal control. He truly did need Tony to stop this, needed him to tell Gibbs it was too soon, there was still too much that needed to be said. But nothing came.

Gibbs let his lips fall back to Tony's throat this time nipping at the tender flesh. Gibbs' hands slid under the back of Tony's dress shirt. The first touch of his hands against Tony's bare skin caused Gibbs to bite harder at Tony's throat. His hands clawed across Tony's back exploring the flesh as if something was hidden underneath.

Tony moaned Gibbs' touch felt like fire against his already warm skin. Unable and unwilling to just stand by, Tony's hands went to Gibbs' chest feeling the soft fabric of his shirt. As Tony's hands found the center of the shirt his fingers traced over a button then pulled tearing Gibbs' shirt open. Greeted by a t-shirt underneath Tony pulled the t-shirt out of Gibbs' pants and let his hands find their way underneath.

Tony felt Gibbs sharp intake of breath under his hands. But for Tony the touch wasn't enough, he wanted more. He pushed back breaking their contact as he fought to push the shirt off of Gibbs' shoulder then push the t-shirt up and over his head. Gibbs followed Tony's example pulling Tony's sweater over his head.

Wrapping his arm back around Tony's waist, Gibbs let their lips meet as he walked Tony towards the living room and the couch. It was when they stood by the couch that Gibbs heard the noise on the end table. He wanted to ignore it to just stay in the moment. And he probably would have had it not been for the added buzzing of a cell phone now coming from Tony's pocket. Gibbs forced himself to pull his lips from Tony's. Both of them receiving a call was never good.

Tony was looking at Gibbs eyes so full of desire that he knew if Gibbs ignored the call he would follow.

"Shit." Gibbs said his arm still wrapped around Tony's waist.

Then Gibbs reached into Tony's pocket and pulled out his phone. The caller ID read Ziva. He put the phone in Tony's hand as he reached around Tony and grabbed his own phone from the table. His phone ID read Vance.

Tony's phone stopped ringing as it went to voice mail.

Gibbs flipped open the phone and spoke.

"Yeah." Gibbs said with a sigh. His eyes still fixed on Tony.

Seeing Gibbs eyes widen slightly, Tony knew this night was about to end completely different than either had wanted.

"Bad?" Gibbs said. Then a paused. "Mark?" Another paused as Gibbs listened then finally "On the way."

"What happened?" Tony said as soon as Gibbs closed the phone.

"Two MARSOC officers shot tonight."

"And?" There was always the and, it meant alive or dead.

"Alive."

That was one positive thing.

"We need to go." Tony said.

"Yeah." Gibbs said pulling Tony closer for a moment. "I'll explain the rest in the car."

Tony nodded and went to step out of Gibbs embrace.

Like earlier Gibbs wouldn't let go. Tony smiled up at him.

"I was serious. I didn't want to let you go for the rest of the night."

"Hold that thought."

########################################################################

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen followed by Tony and was surprised to find it empty so he headed for the stairs Tony on his heels. Taking two steps at a time he reached MTAC and placed his eye before the retinal scan then pushed the door open.

The room was alive with activity. Vance standing down front looking at the images on the screen, the gunfire coming from the screen rang through the room.

Gibbs and Tony stood next to Vance watching the scene and a few seconds later saw one officer fall along with a suspect.

"What happened? Why did they go in?" Gibbs asked confused. The team was supposed to let the information and guns be exchanged and grab the buyer after he left the building, the suspects after that. Going into a warehouse full of trigger happy suspects was never a good idea.

"Run it back." Vance said to a man at the control panel.

An image from before the shoot out appeared. The buyer approaching them being handed a case. As the case was opened Gibbs knew why they had gone in.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Tony asked seeing the bomb housed inside the case.

"Bombs were not what this group ever sold."

"The cell?" Gibbs asked.

"All dead but one." Vance said. "He's in critical at Bethesda Hospital."

Gibbs nodded.

"I had David and McGee head over and start interviewing the team." Vance paused. "Dr. Mallard is on the way in. I want you and DiNozzo to head to the scene."

Vance turned towards Gibbs. "I need this to end smoothly."

"There is no reason it shouldn't." Gibbs paused. "Is there?" Gibbs hadn't seen the whole video so there could easily have been something that led Vance to believe that something hadn't been done by the book.

"No but with two men down and three people dead, I don't want anything taken for granted."

Gibbs and Tony were already heading out of MTAC as the Director finished. As they made their way down the steps Ducky was walking into the bullpen.

"Jethro I was just coming to get you."

"You ready Ducky?" He asked never stopping until he reached his desk grabbed his side arm and badge.

"Yes, Mr. Palmer is already in the van."

"Good lets go." Gibbs said heading towards the elevator.

########################################################################

Gibbs looked at the sky through the window as he walked into Abby's lab. It was already light again. Night had come and gone and Gibbs was just now noticing. He and Tony had spent endless hours at the crime scene.

"Gibbs." Abby rushed over and crushed him in a hug.

He was unable to hug her back holding a Caf-Pow in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Abs."

As he spoke she stepped back and smiled. "Sorry."

He gave her a look.

"Right not sorry just glad you're here."

"Everyone's going to be ok Abs." He handed her the Caf-Pow. "Mark is fine."

She nodded then took a sip of her drink.

"What'd I miss." Tony said walking in buttoning his shirt.

Abby looked at him with a grin.

"What?" He look at her. "I took a shower. I just spent 8 hours at a crime scene."

Gibbs was trying to keep his eyes on Tony's face and not his chest.

"That's not what I was thinking." Abby said as she walked over to Tony and pulled the collar of his shirt over slightly.

Tony looked down and saw the mark right at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Nice love bit." Abby had that evil grin. "Blond, Brunette." Abby paused and glanced at Gibbs then back at Tony. "Red-head?"

Tony glanced at Gibbs then pulled his shirt closed as he finished buttoning it.

"Not the time." Tony said as if he couldn't talk because Gibbs was here.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Abby grinned. "Bossman knows about sex Tony. He's been married four times."

"I'm aware of that Abby."

"So did you at least seal the deal before getting the call?" She smirked.

Tony needed this conversation to end and he looked at Gibbs for help. Gibbs was looking at a bag of casing they had collected from the scene, ignoring Tony.

Fine Tony thought, if he wants to be that way.

Tony smiled and held up two fingers. "This close."

"She marked you to make sure you come back and finish the job?" Abby grinned.

"I wasn't the one who started it."

"Oh. She's gonna finish the job."

"ABS!" Gibbs shouted as he glared at Tony.

"Right." Abby said walking to the table to go over the evidence.

########################################################################

Gibbs and Tony were in the elevator on the way down to the parking garage. After a brief stop to update Director Vance in MTAC they were now on their way to the hospital. Gibbs wanted another update from Ziva and McGee and he wanted to check on Mark. Twice they had been in the elevator and Tony had expected Gibbs to stop it and scold him for the comments in Abby's lab. But the scolding never came. Tony wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The silence worried Tony. Although Gibbs was a man of few words, he had expected some kind of conversation when they were alone.

As they emerged into the garage Tony was a few steps behind Gibbs and finally needed to speak.

"Do you always give people you almost sleep with the silent treatment?" Tony said sounding more annoyed than he had intended.

Gibbs stopped and looked back at Tony. Then grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled him over to the far wall of the parking garage.

Tony felt the cold concrete wall against his back as Gibbs pressed him against it then stepped into Tony's personal space, their bodies almost touching as they stood toe to toe.

Tony knew that the cameras were not seeing the exchange. Gibbs knew where every camera in and around the building was and how to avoid them.

"The case, do you remember that's why we are here?" Gibbs said his voice that of the pissed off boss.

"And what, you suddenly lost the ability to speak when you work a case?" Tony said sounding just as pissed off.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you how I was feeling right now." Gibbs said his stare still fixed on Tony.

"Right." Tony rolled his eyes. "Because you're not the share your feelings type."

"No. Because I thought you would understand how I was feeling."

Tony looked at Gibbs searching those blue eyes for the emotion buried there.

Gibbs took the final step that pressed their bodies together. Instinctively Tony's hands went to Gibbs hips.

"Since you don't seem to understand let me tell you." Gibbs leaned down to Tony's ear as he spoke the next words.

"What I feel right now is the need to have you naked under me screaming my name. In my bed, on the couch, on the table, anywhere I want to take you." He paused taking a breath and Tony pulled Gibbs hips forward crushing them together. "And its taking every ounce of control I have not to just devour you right now."

Tony moaned wanting nothing more than to be back on Gibbs couch.

"And I don't like being this close to losing control. Because when I do lose control with you, I'm not sure how I'm going to get it back." As he finished he stepped away walking towards the car.

Tony stood there a moment trying to catch his breath. He had seen Gibbs lose control a couple times and the aftermath of the event had been complete devastation. Like after the coma. Tony took a deep breath and headed towards the car. He wasn't sure whether to be terrified or ecstatic.

#######################################################################

The drive to the hospital was spent in silence yet again and it was only when they walked in and saw Ziva and McGee that Gibbs finally spoke.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked.

"We have all the statements." Ziva said approaching Tony and Gibbs.

"The agents?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, they should be released in a day or two." McGee answered.

"Good. Where's Mark." Gibbs asked looking around.

"He's in with agent Drake now." Ziva smiled.

Gibbs nodded.

As if hearing his name. Mark stepped out from a room down the hall. As soon as Gibbs saw him he could tell the man had been crying. Mark was not like Gibbs when it came to showing emotion. Mark wore his heart on his sleeve.

Mark made his way to Gibbs with heavy steps. His shirt was covered in dried blood.

"Jethro." Mark forced a smile.

Gibbs nodded and looked at Mark. Then Gibbs tipped his head for Mark to come closer.

Mark stopped directly in front of Gibbs. Gibbs hand went to Mark's arm.

"They're both going to be fine."

Mark nodded.

"You need to get some sleep."

"I'm good." Mark said raising himself up to his full six foot.

"No you're tired and run down." Gibbs paused. "And you aren't doing anyone any favors by not taking care of yourself."

"And if it were your agents lying in there?" Mark asked.

Gibbs let out a breath. His three agents all were stealing a glance at their boss.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

Gibbs had been in Mark's position. More than once and it only got harder. Time makes a team closer and makes a situation like this even more difficult.

Reaching into his pocket Gibbs handed Ziva some money. She nodded knowing without explanation that Gibbs wanted coffee for everyone.

"Let's go sit down." Gibbs said practically dragging Mark to the waiting room.

Gibbs nodded to Tony then to the desk. Tony nodded back. Gibbs team knew how to read him and they followed without the need for words. As Gibbs and Mark made their way to the waiting room, Tony was at the desk speaking to the nurse.

Gibbs lead Mark to a small couch and it seemed he was asleep the minute he sat down.

Ziva walked in with the coffees and handed one to Gibbs.

"Thanks."

She shook her head. "I have been trying to get him to rest all morning."

"Yeah. He's stubborn like that."

"Like someone else I know." Ziva smiled.

Tony and McGee appeared accepting the coffee's from Ziva.

"Nurse said she's let us know if there was any change, but they are both sleeping right now." Tony said giving Gibbs the update.

"Thanks." He nodded then ran a hand over his face. "I need you three to head back. Start writing up the statements. Tony, get with Abby and Ducky."

"Right boss."

Gibbs using Tony's first name made Ziva and McGee glance over at each other.

"I'll be there when I can."

The three agents nodded.

"Tony, you need a ride?" McGee asked.

"Yeah." Tony said as Ziva and McGee turned to leave. As Tony went to follow Gibbs grabbed his arm.

Tony paused and nodded. "You don't have to say anything. This is where you need to be right now. We'll handle the rest."

"And you and I-"

"It will keep." Tony smiled. "I told you not going anywhere."

Gibbs nodded and released Tony's arm.

Once Tony disappeared after the others Gibbs made his way over and sat down in a chair next to Mark. He leaned his head back knowing sleep wouldn't come but at least he could rest.

A few hours later head still back Gibbs heard the voice.

"Don't you have work you should be doing?"

Gibbs still didn't move.

"I am working."

Mark actually chuckled. "Really some secret you didn't share with me."

"No. I have agents for a reason." he said finally pulling his head up and looking at the empty chair across from him. "Nurse was in about twenty minutes ago. Drake and Algen are fine. Sleeping. Like you should be."

"And you should be as well."

"I don't sleep, remember." Gibbs smirked.

"You should you look like hell."

Gibbs chuckled. "Thanks. So do you."

"Hope I didn't ruin your night." Mark said casually. Might as well prod. It gave him something to focus on besides the current situation.

"Nope." Gibbs said moving his head left and right to remove the kinks.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you've been setting me up." Gibbs said.

Mark didn't say anything.

Gibbs sighed. "Did you really think I didn't know?"

Mark shrugged. "Was hoping maybe you wouldn't."

Gibbs nodded. "You're not very subtle."

"Never been one of my strong suits."

"Yeah. I got that." Gibbs chuckled.

"I knew you were lying when you said you didn't have feelings for Tony." Mark smiled. "I just thought maybe a few verbal pushes and a little jealousy thrown in might get the ball rolling."

"I see." Gibbs nodded.

"You're pissed." Mark said as a statement more than a question. "Come on Jethro. I didn't force you to do anything. Other than wake up and see what was right in front of you." Mark paused. "Anything that did or didn't happen between you and Tony is all on you."

Gibbs was still silent.

"So what you're not going to answer me now."

"You haven't asked me anything." Gibbs chuckled. "What am I suppose to answer."

"Was I wrong about you having feelings for Tony?" Mark said asking a direct question.

"No." Gibbs waited for another question but none came. "Of all the questions I know you have that's the one you ask?"

"I don't think you'll answer the other questions I want to ask." Mark grinned.

"Probably not." He answered as he stood up. "I'll be at work. If you need anything call." Gibbs paused. "And get back to the house tonight for some sleep."

"Maybe I should stay at Abby's" Mark said with a smile.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Oh." Mark nodded. "That answers one of my questions."

Gibbs shook his head and walked away.

#######################################################################

When Gibbs walked into the bullpen McGee was typing away at the computer, Ziva had pulled her head up probably having fallen asleep at her desk, and Tony was nowhere to be seen.

"Interviews are all on your desk." McGee spoke before Gibbs could say anything.

"So are all the reports, except for Abby's-"

"Abby's final report Boss." Tony said appearing and handing the paper to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded.

"And." Gibbs asked glancing at each officer.

"Everything is in order." Ziva answered first. "It was by the book."

Tony grinned at her.

"What?" She looked at him puzzled. "I know that was right."

"I know I was just surprised."

She rolled her eyes.

"And you're sure about that."

"Positive." rang up from all three.

Gibbs smirked. "Good. Then go home."

"Boss?" Tony looked at him confused.

"Home the place you go after you leave here."

"Tony's home is a strip club down at-" Ziva stopped as she felt Gibbs glare.

"Home all of you and sleep."

Ziva walked over to Tony's desk. "You ready?"

"Can you give me five?"

Ziva looked at him a moment then glance at Gibbs. She nodded.

McGee followed her to the elevator. As soon as they were gone Gibbs spoke without looking up.

"Ziva taking you home."

"Yeah, thought it would be better with everything going on with Mark's team."

Gibbs nodded.

"Everything at the hospital okay?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said signing the paper in front of him.

"Mark?"

Gibbs looked at his watch then looked up at Tony. "You have three minutes. What do you really want to ask me?"

Tony leaned down putting his hands on the desk. "When can I be in your arms again?"

Gibbs steel blue eyes locked on Tony's green. That had not been what Gibbs had expected Tony to ask. He stood up placing his hand on the desk across from Tony.

"As soon as possible." Gibbs said his gaze still locked on Tony's.

"And when can I be in your bed." Tony's eyes were laced with desire.

It was taking all of Gibbs control not to lean across and kiss the man.

"Believe me the sooner the better." Gibbs paused. "And it better be damn soon."

Gibbs walked around the desk.

Leaning in closer to Tony he spoke. "Now go before I stop being the gentleman that I am."

Tony grinned. "Can I say one thing?" Tony said holding up a finger.

"No. GO."

"Right." Tony said turning around and heading towards the elevator.

#######################################################################

As Gibbs walked into the house he saw a bag sitting by the front door.

"Hey." Mark said coming down the hall from the spare room.

"Going somewhere."

"Yeah."

Gibbs nodded.

"And it's not why you think." Mark chuckled. "I got a room at the hotel across the street from the hospital. So I can be close and if the suspect wakes-"

"I get it." Gibbs cut in. "Believe me I do."

"I know you do."

"Try to get some sleep tonight."

"I will." Mark said as he placed a hand on Gibbs shoulder. "Thanks. For everything. I'll call."

Gibbs nodded as Mark grabbed the other bag and headed out the door.

######################################################################

The water had succeeded in washing away the grime from the day but not his thoughts of Tony. Gibbs had hoped the shower would relax him enough to get some sleep, unfortunately it didn't work. Instead he was more wound up. The only thought he had was having Tony here in his arms and in his bed. He wanted to finish what they had started yesterday. Drying himself off, he slipped on a pair of boxers and walked out into the bedroom. Gibbs froze when he saw the form sitting on the bed. For a moment he thought he was dreaming. Thinking maybe he was asleep down stairs on the couch or on the boat.

Even as he made his way towards the bed, he still wasn't sure it was real, but he didn't care. Once he was standing next to the bed Tony stood up. Gibbs immediately enveloped Tony in his arms.

"You're in my arms." Gibbs said thinking back to the questions Tony had asked.

"They why aren't you kissing me?"

Without a second thought Gibbs' lips crushed down on Tony's devouring him with the need that had been building since their last encounter.

Tony's hands clutched at Gibbs' hips forcing there groins together. He could feel Gibbs' hard cock pressing against him and it caused Tony to moan into the kiss.

Gibbs pulled back. "Something wrong?"

"Yes." Tony said trying to catch his breath. "You didn't hear me come in."

"And how do you know that."

"I expected you to come out with gun blazing."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you expected or what you wanted?"

Letting his hand slide down, Gibbs took Tony's hand from his hip and placed it in the middle of his back just above the waistband of his boxers.

Tony raised his eyebrow and pulled the gun out from Gibbs' back. "You always walk around with a loaded gun in your boxers?"

Gibbs smirked and cocked his head

"I mean your side arm from work." Tony grinned. "Although." Tony placed the gun on the bedside table then cupped Gibbs' cock in his hand. "I'm more interested in this gun."

Gibbs tried not to moan but didn't succeed.

"Something wrong?" Tony smirked.

"Yes." Gibb's hands came to Tony's chest as he started to unbutton the shirt he had on. "You are over dressed."

As Gibbs reached the last button his hands ran up Tony's chest to his shoulders and forced the shirt off him. Tony was already leaning into Gibbs when the kiss came. It was rough and raw and full of the unfulfilled hunger that had been building between then.

Then Gibbs' lips slid down to Tony's throat kissing and nipping across towards his shoulder. Gibbs paused momentarily placing a tender kiss on the mark that he had left before on Tony.

Tony's hands were clawing at Gibbs' back as if trying to mark Gibbs in some predatory way. And he wanted to. Wanted to make Gibbs understand that he was all Tony had wanted and would ever want. Even though Tony had no idea where this would lead, he still wanted to express the thoughts in his head.

Tony felt Gibbs' fingers removing his belt, felt the release of the button, then the zipper. Then Gibbs stopped as he realized Tony had nothing on underneath.

"Christ Tony." It was a growl of excitement and need.

Tony's hand went to Gibbs face. "I came here for one reason because I needed and wanted you seemed like a good idea to do anything to speed up that process."

"Believe me I don't need anything to speed up the process of wanting you." Gibbs said as he pushed the slacks down feeling the bare skin of Tony's hips and legs as they slid down. Once they reached the floor Tony stepped out of them. Gibbs stepped back his eyes traveling up and down Tony's now naked body.

"_Beautiful_." The word was laced with appreciation and desire.

Tony felt his body shiver.

"Please." Tony whisper.

"Please what?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked deep into Gibbs eyes. "Anything you want."

Gibbs eyes searched Tony's knowing without question that Tony meant the words he had said.

"Never say that." Gibbs said as he touched Tony's face. "Especially to me."

Tony's hands went to Gibbs chest. "You've known me eight years, you have to know I would do anything you asked of me."

"Tony." Gibbs voice was full of desire and lust, his eye completely dilated with the knowledge of the power that Tony's words gave him.

Tony let his hands slide down Gibbs' chest reaching the top of his boxers and pushing them down. Then he pushed Gibbs so he was sitting down on the bed. Before Gibbs could react Tony was on his knees in front of him. He looked up at Gibbs and licking his lips. But he made no further movement

"Are you asking my permission?" Gibbs said looking down into those sparkling green eyes.

Without warning Tony wrapped his lips around Gibbs' cock and sank his mouth down on it. Gibbs groaned and involuntarily thrust up into Tony's mouth.

Putting his hands back on the bed, Gibbs let himself get lost in the sensation. Tony's mouth was warm and tight around his cock and his eyes closed momentarily. Gibbs felt Tony vary his speed and pressure. Then he would almost completely remove his mouth and lick across the head of Gibbs' cock. And it was driving Gibbs insane.

"God, Tony." Gibbs growled as the waves of desire crashed higher and higher. The sound of his voice seemed to give Tony even more incentive and he was suddenly completely burying Gibbs' cock down his throat. Every time Tony's lips would reach the base of Gibbs' cock he thrust up, unable to control his reaction.

Again Gibbs felt Tony pushing him towards the edge. His hand came up and his fingers clutched at the hair on the back of Tony's head. Gibbs was past any rational thought now; the only need was of wanting to come. He was thrusting into Tony as he forced his mouth up and down his cock. It took only a few moments for Gibbs to feel the release begin to overtake him.

"Tony!" The name rang from Gibbs' lips as his eyes closed and his body convulsed with his release. He let go of Tony's head needing his other hand to support his body as it trembled. Tony never stopped continuing to suck on Gibbs' cock as he came. The continued sensation caused aftershocks to rip through Gibbs' body and he fought to try and catch his breath.

When Tony finally released Gibbs' cock, Gibbs felt the separation through his entire body and it caused him to physically ache for Tony's touch to return. Gibbs looked down again seeing Tony looking up at him.

Gibbs hand caressed Tony's cheek. "Come here."

Tony crawled up Gibbs' body forcing Gibbs to lay back. As soon as Tony was above him Gibbs wrapped his arms around him and flipped him over. Gibbs looked down at Tony whose hands had went to Gibbs hips and pulled him down against him.

"I'm here, so what are you going to do with me now?" Tony said, his voice cocky and filled with desire.

"Whatever I want. We've already been through this." Gibbs said before his lips found Tony's.

Tony was arching his body against Gibbs as they kissed, he wanted more needed more.

Gibbs pulled back again staring into Tony's eyes. "Do you know how much I want you?"

"As much as I want you." Tony said breathing heavy. "Jethro, don't make me wait any longer. Please."

Gibbs let his body fall down beside Tony's and forced Tony onto his side. Reaching over Gibbs grabbed the lube and rubbed it over his hard cock. Then he wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and yanked him back against his body. Tony moaned and pressed his ass against Gibbs' cock.

Grabbing his cock he pushed inside Tony in one thrust. Tony made that sound between a moan and a whimper as he pushed back.

"_Jethro_." The name rolled off Tony's tongue like a prayer.

Hearing Tony speak his name caused Gibbs to starting fucking Tony with an uncontrolled frenzy. It was primal and animalistic as Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and stroked with the same wild abandonment.

Tony felt his world spinning out of control, the bombardment of sensation was overwhelming. He had wanted this for so long, wanted Gibbs, and now there was nothing but Gibbs.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "You're mine."

The voice was a growl of possessiveness.

"Yes." Tony answered.

"No one else will ever touch you again."

"No one." Tony could feel himself losing control, Gibbs staking his claim just adding to the insanity overtaking his body. "_JETHRO!"_

The name echoed throughout the room as Tony came. His body tensing and he thrust back against Gibbs. But the sensation never ended as Gibbs continued fucking him.

Grabbing Tony by the hips Gibbs drove his cock deep inside Tony, holding himself there before pulling out and driving himself back in deep. As much as he never wanted to stop he felt himself being dragged over the edge. Burying himself inside Tony, he came, his release spilling from him and into Tony. His fingers dug into Tony's hips holding him tightly against him. He knew he was leaving marks, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hold on to the moment and the feeling that still washed over him.

Gibbs had no idea how long they stayed like that neither moving or even wanting to. He only knew he felt Tony against him and that was all that mattered. At some point Gibbs released Tony's hips and wrapped his arm around Tony's waist just holding him.

Tony was the first to finally move twisting around in Gibbs' arms so he was facing him. Gibbs eyes were closed but Tony knew he wasn't sleeping. After a moment Gibbs opened his eyes and met Tony's gaze.

Gibbs' hand held Tony's face and pulled him down into a kiss.

Tony pulled back. "You're the only one I want."

"I know." Gibbs nodded as his gaze drifted from Tony's.

"What's wrong?" Tony looked concerned and puzzled.

There was no answer.

"Jethro."

Gibbs looked up and again pulled Tony down for a brief kiss.

"I just want you to understand you're not a possession."

Tony let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Jethro. I never thought-"

"I did." Gibbs said his eyes still laced with hunger.

Tony nodded.

"And that bothers you?" Tony paused. "That you let yourself see me as a possession."

"Yes."

"Really?" Tony grabbed Gibbs' hip and pulled himself against him.

"Tony!" Gibbs scowled as he held Tony still in his arms.

"So I'm not yours and you don't care if I'm with someone else."

Gibbs jerked Tony forward and glared.

"Ok, not funny I get it. Can you loosen the grip so I can breathe?" Tony coughed as if fighting for breath.

Gibbs loosened his grip just slightly.

"Jethro. Why is this bothering you?" Tony sighed. "People say all kinds of things, feel all kinds of things in the heat of the moment."

"Because I still feel that way." Gibbs paused. "Right now as I look at you."

"And if I told you I didn't care?"

"I'd be concerned." Gibbs answered.

"Why, because it bothers you it should bother me?" Tony shook his head. "Doesn't work that way."

"I want you too much." Gibbs said.

"I think what really bothers you is that you like the feeling." Tony took Gibbs' hand, putting it on his hard cock. "You like that I want to be yours."

Gibbs' hand wrapped around Tony's cock and started stroking.

Tony moaned. "And you like knowing you can have me whenever you want."

Gibbs speed increased.

Again another moan from Tony. "Any way you want."

"And I'll have you every way." Gibbs growled.

"Yes." Tony closed his eyes as the feeling of Gibbs stroking his cock took over.

"Open your eyes." Gibbs commanded. When Tony didn't comply Gibbs spoke again. "I said open your eyes."

Tony finally opened his eyes, staring into the icy blue of Gibbs.

"Tell me." Tony said through jagged breath.

Gibbs' lips found Tony's, tasting the bitter sweetness.

Tony pulled back again. "Tell me."

"I'm the only one that will ever touch you."

"Yes. God yes." Tony groaned.

"I love seeing you like this. So close."

"Jethro." the name was a moan and turned to a cry as Tony lost control. His head dropped against Gibbs' neck as his body trembled. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony holding him as his breathing slowed and his heart beat returned to normal.

Tony finally pulled his head up.

Gibbs smiled.

"Feel better?" Tony smirked.

"Come with me to the shower and I'll tell you how good I feel."

#######################################################################


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pushed: Finding love, possession and faking it with another.

Summary: Gibbs is being pushed by a friend who believes he has feelings for Tony. Then Gibbs, Tony and Ziva are sent on a very unusual undercover assignment.

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading and for the kind words about the story.**

The morning sunlight had already started to break its way into the room when Gibbs finally stirred in his sleep. He didn't open his eyes simply felt the sunlight on his eyelids. It had been a long time since he slept till daylight, a very long time. He felt the body curled up next to him and smiled. Tony's head was resting on his chest, his arm wrapped around his waist. Seemed neither of them had moved since they crawled into bed after the shower. Gibbs chuckled to himself, it had also been a long time since he had made love so many times in one night. They had made love in the shower and afterward fallen into bed and slept, both beyond exhausted. Thankfully they weren't due into work until later in the morning, because of everything that had happened with Mark's team.

So Gibbs relaxed back, letting himself enjoy just having Tony wrapped around his body. It was still too much, the need, want and the desire he now had for Tony. Gibbs had thought and hoped that after having made love so many times the hunger would at least be satiated for awhile, but it hadn't. He had fallen asleep wanting nothing more than to take Tony again, and even now the hunger clawed at the back of his mind begging to be set free. The feeling as if Tony was now his possession was also still there, ingrained into his psyche like the need to breathe. Tony was right, as much as it bothered him, he also reveled in the feeling. He had always been a jealous man, but this went way beyond jealousy. Right now he felt that if someone even looked at Tony with interest he would probably punch them. Not a good way to feel. Tony was a good looking man and men and women noticed that. He needed to get this under control and quick.

"How long have you been awake?" Tony asked hugging Gibbs tighter.

"Not long." Gibbs answered dropping a kiss on the top of Tony's head.

Tony brought his arm up on Gibbs' chest and rested his chin on it. He smiled up at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled back and winked.

"You seem like you're in a good mood."

Gibbs chuckled. "Who wouldn't be after last night?"

Tony grinned.

"Waking up with you wrapped around me helps too."

"Flatterer." Tony smiled.

Gibbs shook his head. "Honesty."

"Even better."

Gibbs finger came up and ran through Tony's hair.

"I can tell what you're thinking." Tony smirked.

"Can you now?"

Tony slid up bringing their faces inches apart. "Your eyes are already dilated." Tony laid his hand on Gibbs' chest on top of his heart. "Your heart is beating rapidly." then his hand shifted down and grabbed Gibbs' hard cock. "And your cock has been hard since I asked how long you'd been awake."

"And that means what?"

"That either you're going to fuck me or I'm going to suck your cock."

Gibbs groaned thrusting up into Tony's hand.

"Or maybe you just want me to jack you off."

Grabbing Tony by the back of the head, Gibbs' eyes went almost completely black, only a thin circle of blue visible.

"Let go of my cock." Gibbs growled.

Tony did and the loss of Tony's touch caused Gibbs' stomach to knot.

"Tell me what you want." Gibbs said searching Tony's eyes.

Tony moaned. "I want you fucking me."

Gibbs nodded. "On your back, knee's up." Gibbs paused. "I want to look at you while I fuck you."

Tony did as Gibbs had said. Grabbing the lube he opened it and rubbed some on his aching cock then Gibbs crawled between Tony's legs. His hand wrapped around Tony's hard cock and started stroking.

Tony purred, his hips coming off the bed and driving his cock into Gibbs' hand. Gibbs continued his assault on Tony's cock and the younger man's eyes closed. It was at that moment that Gibbs lunged into Tony.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as his body arched up.

"God, Tony I don't understand how you can feel so good." Gibbs grunted as he slammed in and out of Tony. And the statement was true; Gibbs had never felt anything like making love to Tony. It was exhilarating, intoxicating, like some drug and each time he touched Tony was like taking that first hit.

Between Gibbs stroking his cock and having his cock slamming into him Tony was writhing and moaning on the bed.

"Jethro it's-to much-to good." Tony said in short quick breaths.

Gibbs' hand tightened around Tony's cock as his strokes became longer and deeper.

Tony was lost, there was nothing but this moment, and nothing but Gibbs. He begged and pleaded wanting everything to last, wanting to hold on to any sanity he had. But there was no sanity left, only madness and desire, need and want of none of this to ever end. It consumed him and his mind and body gave in without permission.

"Can't stop it, Jethro." Tony's orgasm ripped through him and his body crumbled on the bed..

Gibbs felt and heard Tony come and continued his assault building closer to his own release. Sudden Tony was staring deep into Gibbs' eyes. It caused Gibbs to lean down closer to Tony propping himself up on his hands.

Tony's hand grabbed the back of Gibbs' neck, forcing them to hold their gaze.

"This is all I ever want." Tony moan. "You, it's always been you, and only you."

Gibbs groaned. "Remember that."

"Always." Tony sighed.

"Tony." The name tore through Gibbs' throat as he came. He collapsed, falling on his back beside Tony, his body trying to return to normal.

"You are mine." Gibbs said as he still tried to catch his breath,

Tony rose up on his elbow looking down at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes and grabbed his hand. He placed a kiss on the palm and held it to his chest.

"And I want you to know that."

Tony smirked. "I already got that. You've made that perfectly clear."

"And you're the only one I want."

Tony leaned down and kissed Gibbs. "I know, but it's good to hear."

"How do you know when-"

"Because I know the kind of man you are, loyal." Tony paused. "And I know you are only this open and honest with some one that you." Tony let his thought trail off.

"Love." Gibbs finished the statement.

"I was going to say care about, trust."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro you know I love you." Tony let out a deep breath. "But I don't expect you to be in love with me. I know you don't throw that word around. And I know you don't just fall in love with someone over night. It's not the kind of person you are."

"You're right. I don't just fall in love, and that word gets thrown around to easily." Gibbs paused and squeezed Tony's hand tighter to him. "But Tony, I do love you."

Tony had to look away, the stare, the words, it was too much.

"Tony." Gibbs waited for Tony to look up. He did, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "I wouldn't hide how I feel anymore, any of it."

Dropping his lips to Gibbs, Tony kissed the man with all the emotion that was coursing through his body. Gibbs pulled Tony down against his body as he matched Tony's passion.

Gibbs pulled back knowing if he continued they would make love again and never make it to work.

"We need to get ready for work."

"Maybe if I give the boss a good reason that I'm late." Tony said his hand sliding down Gibbs chest towards his cock. Gibbs stopped him grabbing his hand just as it reached his belly button.

"No." Gibbs smirked. "Your boss expects you to be on time, even when you're in his bed. Actually, especially when you're in his bed."

"Then maybe we should go to my apartment."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Shower. Go."

"Bossy already and we're not even on the clock yet." Tony smirked.

"Go." Gibbs barked.

"All by myself?" Tony said pouting.

"Yes."

Tony's pout turned to a wide smile. "Afraid we might be late if you shower with me?"

Gibbs pulled Tony towards him. "No, I know we'll be late if I shower with you."

Tony sighed. "You are so no fun when you turn on boss mode."

Gibbs shook his head and let Tony go.

######################################################################

Standing in the elevator heading toward the bullpen, Tony looked at his watch then looked over at Gibbs.

"Twenty minutes." Tony said as he tapped his watch. "We are twenty minutes early."

Gibbs shook his head.

"You do realize what I could do with you in twenty minutes?"

Gibbs turned and glared at Tony.

"Seriously we could have showered together."

"Tony!" Gibbs barked. "Enough."

"I'm just saying that I could have-" Tony stopped talking as the elevator doors opened.

Gibbs gave him one more glare and then stepped out of the elevator heading towards his desk.

"Morning boss." McGee nodded as Gibbs entered.

"McGee." Gibbs nodded as he sat down.

"McGeek please tell me we have something to do today." Tony said praying something would come up to keep him busy and not thinking about what he could be doing with Gibbs.

"Nothing has come in since I've been here."

"Morning." Ziva smiled as she walked into the bullpen.

Mornings rang up around her.

Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs." He said picking it up. "Yeah, on the way."

All three officers rose.

"Sit down. It's not a case." Gibbs said as he left the bullpen and headed towards the stairs. The three agents watched him disappear towards Vance's office.

Gibbs walked through the door of Vance's office.

"Leon." Gibbs nodded.

Leon looked at his watch. "You oversleep?"

Gibbs looked at him puzzled.

"Never seen you come in this late even when I tell you to." Leon smirked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Is that what you called me up here for Leon? To discuss my arrival time."

"No. Just making an observation." Leon did find it extremely interesting that Gibbs had come in this late. Very un-Gibbs as the team would say.

"Mark's agents are being released later today."

"Good." Gibbs nodded. "Talon, the cell member?"

"Still in critical condition." Vance said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Something bothering you Leon."

Vance grabbed a folder and tossed it on the desk towards Gibbs. "Want you to take a look at this."

Gibbs grabbed the folder. "What is it?"

"A case. Considering sending someone in undercover, want a second opinion."

Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"Read it and you'll understand my trepidation." Leon smirked. "Believe me, it's an interesting read."

"Alright." Gibbs nodded.

"And this is sensitive."

Gibbs chuckled. "Isn't it always." he said as he walked out the door.

#######################################################################

After putting the team to work on the endless paperwork that needed to be done, Gibbs sat down at his desk and read the file. As he read farther, Gibbs was rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. He didn't even know what to think about everything he was reading. To each their own, but Gibbs was the one on one relationship type. His jealousy always saw to that. The thought made him glance up over at Tony. After a moment Tony sensed he was being watched and looked up. His green eyes met Gibbs and Tony smiled.

Gibbs smirked and looked back at the file. Yes, he was definitely not the type to want more than one person at a time. That was especially true now that he was involved with Tony. He went back to reading the file, reaching the information as to why NCIS was involved. Gibbs sighed, it was a slim section. Reaching the end of the file Gibbs closed it and headed back up towards Leon's office.

Gibbs nodded to Leon's assistant and walked in.

Leon shook his head. "Gibbs."

He threw the file back on Leon's desk.

"Definitely interesting." Gibbs smirked.

"So you see why I have some concerns about sending someone in undercover."

"Three people." Gibbs corrected him.

"Right. Again you can see my concern."

"It's gonna take three strong agents." Gibbs chuckled. "With some amazing acting skills.'

"Um hum." Leon nodded.

"It's doable. But what do you hope to accomplish with an undercover operation?" Gibbs asked. "Doesn't seem anything illegal is going on. Unless it's true that they are bugging new members' houses and hotels."

"Two members are believed to be involved in selling military weapons. We think one of them is dealing with someone inside the navy." Leon paused. "The scuttlebutt is they're looking for another buyer."

"So someone goes in, as a buyer, one of our foreign agents."

"One of the three will be a foreign agent." Leon said. "Not the actual club member. His female partner. The club member needs to be a distinguished man."

Gibbs nodded, then suddenly stopped and looked at Vance.

"Leon you're not thinking."

"Gibbs, you fit the profile requirements of the members. Ziva plays your beautiful female partner with the foreign connection and DiNozzo plays your pretty boy."

"No Leon." Gibbs was shaking his head. "I mean come on. Me."

"And two of your best agents. It's the best situation."

"This is why you wanted me to read the file, not because you wanted a second opinion."

"Yes." Leon nodded. "I don't want to make this an order."

Gibbs glared at him. "Would you make this an order?"

"We need to get someone inside Jethro." Vance paused. "Before the guy sells to a buyer."

Gibbs sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Ziva and Tony."

"They'll agree if you do. You know that." Leon nodded.

"And it's just the three of us, no back up, no other teams."

Leon nodded. "I'll expect you to report in. You'll stay at a hotel near the club; your cover will be as an importer exporter for your girlfriend's father, the head of Mossad Collections." Leon tried not to smile. "Your boyfriend will be a weapons specialist, also employed by your girlfriend's father."

"Right." Gibbs sighed.

"It's the only way in. Staff have been in place since the opening. We looked into all that."

Leon looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded.

"Good." Leon said as he picked up the phone. "Get Agent DiNozzo and David up here."

Leon was smirking as he put the phone down.

"What?" Gibbs said annoyed.

"I know you wouldn't allow any back up on this." Leon smirked. "No recorded evidence right."

Gibbs shook his head.

########################################################################

Vance and the three agents sat at the conference table going over the background of the club and what their undercover assignment would entail. The club catered to people in a triad relationship. Specifically, an older distinguished man with a younger woman and a younger man. Gibbs was to become a club member. Ziva and Tony would be his lovers. The hope was that with their foreign connections because of Ziva's roll would lead them to the members selling the weapons.

"You agreed to this?" Tony said looked at Gibbs with complete shock.

"Yeah."

"Tony do you have a problem playing Gibbs' pretty boy?" Ziva grinned.

"Do you have a problem playing one third of his little triangle?"

Ziva shrugged. "I have no problems."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Enough." Gibbs barked. "This is an undercover assignment, just like any other assignment. Understood?"

"Yes boss." Rang up from both of them.

Leon smiled to himself. God he would love to be a fly on the wall during this mission.

"Here are your backgrounds." Leon said handing each of them a file and an envelope with ID's and credit cards. "We've tried to stay as true to your personalities and history's as much as possible. Your first names have remained the same, only your last names have changed. Easy no learning first names at least."

Gibbs glared at Leon realizing these backgrounds had to have been done at least a week in advance. Leon had assumed he would accept the assignment or he really was going to make it an order.

"When are we leaving?" Tony asked as he glanced at the ID.

"Tomorrow night." Leon answered. "And remember Gibbs is in charge of this mission and this triad relationship. He pays for everything, he controls everything, that's what is expected."

Tony and Ziva nodded.

"I know this isn't a conventional assignment, but I know the three of you will have no problems."

"Of course Director." Ziva nodded.

"We're all professionals." Tony nodded.

Leon looked at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Leon we'll be fine."

"You'll leave from here tomorrow at 1600, you'll go and get settled at the hotel then the car will take you to the club."

"What does this club look like anyway?" Tony asked. "There's nothing in the file about it."

"We have no idea." Leon paused. "Our contact got us in and told us the main information we needed, nothing about the inside of the club."

#############################################################

Gibbs pulled into the driveway and saw Tony's car already there. He smiled. Gibbs had needed to stay and go over a few more things with the Director after everyone left. They hadn't had a chance to talk much and Gibbs wasn't sure if Tony would be here when he got home.

He walked in and hung his coat up suddenly smelling the scent drifting from the kitchen. Walking through the living room he made his way into the kitchen. Tony was sitting on the counter drinking a cup of coffee. He had changed into sweats and a t-shirt and there were two pots on the stove.

"Cooking?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "Fettuccine and a tomato mushroom sauce."

"Sounds good." Gibbs made his way over to Tony. His hands slide up Tony's thighs and around his waist. Tony was already leaning towards him as their lips met.

"Don't get use to this." Tony said as he pulled back.

Gibbs chuckled. "You're not going to cook for me every night?"

"No. This is one of the few meals I know how to make."

"That's okay. I'm used to take out." Gibbs smirked.

Tony balled his fists into the sides of Gibbs' shirt. "Figured I'd do something nice for you before we become a triad."

"Tony." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Sorry but it is funny." Tony laughed. "I still can't believe you agreed to it."

"It's just an assignment."

"Right. Except Ziva and I are your lovers. I mean that's like every day, right." Tony grinned.

"Well partially." Gibbs pulled Tony closer.

"Thankfully I'm not the jealous one. I mean seriously. Wait?" Tony's brow furrowed. "If we are your lovers, are Ziva and I lovers too? I mean is it share and share alike. Why didn't I think to ask that?"

"Tony." Gibbs was glaring.

"See. Jealous. You don't see me all upset because you get to play lover boy with Ziva."

"The only person I'm playing lover boy with is you pretty boy." Gibbs grinned.

"Pretty boy I can't believe that's actually what Vance said. And Ziva."

"You are a pretty boy." Gibbs smirked.

"So you like pretty boys." Tony said letting his hands run up Gibbs chests.

"I like you pretty boy." Gibbs said as he let his lips fall to Tony's. Tony let the kiss continue only for a moment before he pushed Gibbs back.

"Dinner first." Tony grinned. "Come on." He said pushing Gibbs further back so he could slide off the counter.

#######################################################################

"I'm impressed." Gibbs said as he put his empty plate on the coffee table.

"Glad I can still impress you." Tony said sitting his plate by Gibbs.

"You do." Gibbs smiled.

Tony grabbed the three folders from the table beside the couch and moved over to Gibbs. He crawled onto him straddling his lap.

"Hello." Gibbs smirked putting his hands on Tony's hips.

"So Jethro Foster." Tony said opening Gibbs assignment file and reading it. "You are 58. Divorced three times. Retired Marine Sergeant, currently working for Jehu Jerayesh, Head of the Collections department of Mossad, father of Ziva Jerayesh, your current girlfriend. You have been with Ziva five years. Having met when you were in Tel Aviv on business with her father. Your current boyfriend is Anthony DiSano. A weapons specialist also employed by Jerayesh. You have been together seven years, having met during one of your deals with the Iraqi government."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded putting the names in his memory.

"No one seems to know where your money originated from but you are very well off. You have a home in D.C. and one in Tel Aviv." Tony smiled. "Nice."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"You're known as a man of few words, no nonsense, and surly when first meeting someone. Although trustworthy and loyal, especially to close friends. No family except your current partners. An excellent negotiator and expert with a rifle, and many other weapons. You're egotistical." Tony had to bite back a laugh. "But not to a fault, only because you know what you're good at."

"Egotistical?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Not commenting." Tony smirked. "Very much in control, including being in control of Ziva and Anthony. Extremely jealous when it comes to his lovers. Broke a man's legs once for touching Anthony during a negotiation. Put another man in the hospital when he tried to dance with Ziva." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Who wrote these backgrounds, because they pegged you."

Gibbs slapped Tony's hip and glared.

"What?" Tony smirked. "Continuing. Light hearted and playful with his lovers, something many find intriguing due to his extremely serious manner. Oh you're going to love this."

"What." Gibbs asked.

"Extremely affectionate with his lovers, touching them often to show his possessiveness. Although not overly sexual unless he feels it's necessary to prove his point." Tony grinned. "Seriously I want to know who wrote these backgrounds because they really do have a read on you."

Gibbs sighed. "Great. I've had enough." Gibbs nodded. "Read yours."

"Party pooper." Tony grinned as he grabbed his background file. "Anthony DiSano. An ex-freelance arms dealer, now works for Jehu Jerayesh under Jethro Foster. Been with Jethro for seven years. Now involved with the triad of Jethro and Ziva. Anthony is playful and obsessed with movies."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh come on everyone knows that. Hardly a big stretch for the background writer to get that right." Tony said as he continued. "Enjoys the finer things in life, a designer suit and fast cars. Again no stretch." Tony added before Gibbs could comment. "Has a love hate relationship with Ziva Jerayesh, although enjoying flirtation with her, it is used as a cover to hide his somewhat dislike of her position in Jethro's life."

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Is that true?" Gibbs smirked. "All these years has your flirtation with Ziva just been because you dislike her position in my life?"

"Moving on." Tony said continuing to read. "Ziva has a similar relationship with Anthony, believing she has to constantly prove her position in Jethro's life because his relationship with Anthony has been longer." Interesting Tony thought to himself. "Jethro finds the competitiveness between them amusing often encouraging the banter."

"I never encourage you two." Gibbs said with a roll of his eyes.

"Right!" Tony said sarcastically. "Anthony is outgoing, friendly and a man of many words. Oh this is not right."

"What?" Gibbs said trying to look over the top of the folder.

"Nothing." Tony said sorry that he had even let himself make a comment about the sentence he had just read.

"That was not nothing." Gibbs said trying to grab the folder as Tony tried to keep it out of his reach. As Tony tried to pull the file to his left Gibbs caught it. As his eyes scanned to the place Tony left off he read the sentence and grinned.

"Oh whoever wrote this background I owe them dinner." Gibbs grin widened.

"Not fair." Tony said. "I mean seriously, would you really head slap me outside of work? I mean we are in a relationship."

"I would head slap you whenever you deserved it." Gibbs smirked. "So just don't do anything to deserve it."

"Again moving on." Tony said grabbing the folder back. "Jethro uses Anthony in many cases to break the ice with new clients because of his outgoing personality and ability to charm people, both men and women." Tony smirked.

"That's not a stretch either." Gibbs added.

"However, Anthony also knows when the friendliness needs to end and professionalism begins. He has been known to use force when necessary to accomplish his goal and would protect both Jethro and Ziva with his life."

"I know you would." Gibbs smiled.

"In this undercover assignment not sure I'd want to protect Ziva." Tony grinned. "Sounds like I'd prefer she disappear."

"Tony!"

"I'm just saying. Anthony DiSano seems to wish he was the only one in your life." Tony sighed. "You know I'd never let anything happen to Ziva."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Okay let's read Ziva's" Tony said grabbing the last file. "Ziva Jerayesh, a trained Mossad officer has worked for her father since she was a child. Met Jethro when he had business with her father five years ago. They have been together since. At first her father disapproved of Jethro, believing he was trying to take his daughter from him. He has mellowed somewhat, only because his daughter seems happy and Jethro has proven himself to be an asset to Mossad."

Gibbs shrugged, it was somewhat true. Although would Eli ever really mellow.

"She is beautiful and seductive, as well as being dangerous and quick to anger." Tony nodded. "She is always armed, with what weapon only she knows. Jethro has also found her beauty useful in negotiations and uses it to his advantage. She has a love hate relationship with Anthony, feeling the need to prove her position within Jethro's life because of their longer relationship."

Tony paused. "Guess this definitely means Ziva and Anthony are not sleeping together."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Gibbs said annoyed.

Tony smirked. "I was just making a statement. Seems the only one either of us wants to sleep with is you."

"Whatever."

"No I mean don't you wonder. I've never been in a triad relationship. Why is it only one person gets to have all the fun."

"Keep going."

"Ziva is personable, but reserved. She keeps much of herself hidden, sharing only small pieces even with Jethro. Many believe her mysteriousness is what drew Jethro to her. Although always a lady, she has been known to use her Mossad training when necessary." Tony tossed the file aside.

"Why did you stop?" Gibbs asked.

"Because we should pack."

Gibbs puzzled. "Did you not read the assignment?"

"What?"

"Tony, we'll get bags tomorrow."

"Really." Tony looked surprised. "Wow."

Gibbs chuckled. "This assignment requires us to look a certain part. The agency had that all set up."

"We are supposed to be rich, designer clothes, fine living. Not a bad gig." Tony grinned.

"If you like that kinda thing."

"You realize as much as I like those things it's not that important."

Gibbs chuckled. "I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Tony I know who you are." Gibbs smiled. "The designer clothes and fast cars. It's only part of you."

"And the Carhartt's and lumpy couch are just part of you."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"Because you in that tan suit with that white shirt." Tony grinned. "Hot. Many a fantasy about that."

"Really." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Something about you in a white dress shirt." Tony's hands were on Gibbs chest.

"I'll remember that." Gibbs nodded.

"And I'll wear that green sweater you like." Tony grinned.

"How-"

"I saw the way you looked at me that morning, before you went to hide in MTAC."

"I wasn't hiding." Gibbs barked.

"Right you just couldn't think about anything but touching me." Tony smirked.

"Now I can touch you whenever I want." Gibbs said as he pulled Tony closer.

"You could have before." Tony said his voice seductive. "You could have years ago."

Gibbs eyes dilated. "How many years ago?" he wanted to know.

"Many." Tony's hands unbuckled Gibbs belt. "So many."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand stopping his movement. Then he pulled Tony down onto his lips. Tony welcomed Gibbs' tongue into his mouth as Gibbs released Tony's hands and clung to Tony's hips.

Tony pulled back. "You love the fact that you could have had me all those years ago."

Gibbs didn't answer vocally but Tony could see the confirmation in his eyes. And he was now rocking Tony across his lap.

Tony groaned as he felt Gibbs' hard cock beneath him.

"There were so many times I wanted you." Tony groaned as Gibbs' lips fell to his throat. "In the car, interrogation, the elevator, and god, my favorite, across your desk."

Tony felt Gibbs bite at his neck and it caused him to moan again.

"And I would think about just walking over to your desk and dropping to my knees and sucking your cock right there in the bullpen."

Gibbs moaned against Tony's neck and it echoed throughout Tony's body. Gibbs' hands pushed Tony's sweatshirt up wanting to remove it. He pulled back long enough only to complete that task and then attacked Tony's neck again as his hands explored Tony's bare back.

Gibbs' head came up as he wrapped his hand in the back of Tony's hair and pulled his head back.

"How long?" Gibbs asked again his voice demanding an answer.

"As long as Anthony DiSano has been with Jethro Foster."

"Tony." Gibbs growled. Seven years. Gibbs had no idea that Tony had wanted him that long. And Tony was right, it excited him. He understood now why Tony was so eager and willing to please him, not only in the bedroom but at work.

"I've wanted you for so long I can't remember when I didn't want you." Tony said his fingers working on the buttons of Gibbs' shirt.

Still holding Tony's head, Gibbs was staring into Tony's eyes, suddenly understanding so much about their past relationship.

"I didn't realize." Gibbs released Tony's head as Tony pushed the shirt off of his shoulders as far as he could. Gibbs leaned forward removing the shirt and tossing it aside, then removing his undershirt and tossed it aside.

Tony's hands were on Gibbs' bare chest. "I know. All that matters is we're here now." His hands slide down Gibbs' chest to his waist having removed the belt earlier, he now let his fingers work on the button and then the zipper. "And I want you to show me again that I'm yours and only yours."

Tony leaned into Gibbs ear. "Make love to me, fuck me, whatever it takes."

Gibbs moaned and thrust up grabbing Tony's hips and forcing him to stand up.

Tony looked surprised by Gibbs forcefulness.

"Take them off." Gibbs said looking at Tony's sweats.

Tony pushed them down and stepped out of them. Gibbs stared for a moment at Tony's hard cock then smiled. He stood up and stepped out of his own pants.

"I need to go get the-"

Tony cut Gibbs off. "In the drawer." Tony nodded to the table by the couch.

Gibbs opened the drawer and pulled out the lube. He raised an eyebrow.

"Always anticipate." Tony smirked.

Gibbs pulled Tony hard against him. "Anticipating had nothing to do with it. You knew I would want you, because I always want you."

"Yes."

Gibbs led Tony away from the couch and towards the dining room. When they reached the table Gibbs looked at Tony. "Since I'm always hungry for you, I think I'll fuck you on the table. Seems appropriate."

Tony merely nodded.

"Bend over." Gibbs said and Tony obeyed.

Tony heard the cap of the lube open, and then heard it tossed aside. He felt Gibbs hands on his hips and moaned.

"Moaning already? Gibbs hands slide up Tony's hips and across his back. "Always so eager, always wanting to please me."

"Yes. Always." Tony moaned again.

"Everything you do pleases me." Gibbs lunged into Tony. "Especially when you bend over for me."

Gibbs was now fucking Tony with animalistic need. There was nothing that could have stopped him.

Tony was moaning, forcing himself back meeting Gibbs forward movements. Gibbs clawed at Tony's hips, their matching rhythms driving Gibbs to the brink. Not wanting to give in, Gibbs pushed into Tony and stopped. Moving his hand from Tony's hip Gibbs let it slide down and wrap around Tony's cock. He started stroking and Tony moaned pushing back wanting to make Gibbs continue.

Gibbs tightened his grip and stroked harder, faster, Tony's body started to shake.

"Jethro, please." Tony groaned.

Pulling his cock almost out of Tony's ass Gibbs jabbed back in again, continuing as he let the need to come build again.

"Just can't get enough of you." Gibbs growled.

Tony's whole body was trembling and Gibbs felt Tony's cock twitch as Tony cried out.

"Jethro." The name ripped from Tony's throat as he came.

"I love hearing you scream my name." Gibbs said as he continued slamming into Tony. The frenzy inside him building again as this time he let the tide rise as he felt the waves threatening to wash over him.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as he came burying himself inside Tony. His whole body screamed at him and he fought to stay standing.

######################################################################

Gibbs was in a t-shirt and boxers sitting up in bed against the headboard, when Tony finally emerged from the bathroom.

Tony smiled and crawled up the bed and leaned back against Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed his temple. "I don't think I have ever spent so much time in the shower."

"Well if you would just use the shower to shower instead of as your personal love spa." Tony said looked back at Gibbs. "Maybe we wouldn't spend so much time in there."

"Personal love spa?" Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "I seem to recall trying to get out of the shower then you dropping to your knees and wrapping your mouth around my cock."

"Right. Remind me not to do that in the shower. Really hard on the knees."

"Not sure I want to remind you of that."

"Like that did you?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs pulled Tony tighter and brushed his lips to Tony's ear. "I like everything you do to me."

Tony placed his arms over Gibbs that sat at his waist. "You talk like that in my ear and we will need another shower."

Gibbs laughed. "You will be the death of me."

"No, I think you will be the death of me." Tony leaned his head back and looked up at Gibbs.

"You make me happy." Gibbs smiled. "Happier than I've been in a very long time." Gibbs' lips pressed to Tony, his tongue tasting the mint of Tony's mouth, it would be so easy to get lost in the passion again. Gibbs pulled back.

"That's your polite way of saying we need sleep."

Gibbs nodded.

"Alright." Tony went to pull away and Gibbs tightened his arms around him.

Tony looked at him puzzled.

"I love you Tony."

Tony smiled. "I know. I love you too."

Gibbs released Tony and let him roll over. Tony crawled under the covers and back towards Gibbs. Gibbs followed Tony under the covers and Tony immediately curled up next to him. Reaching over Gibbs turned off the light and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come.

"You realize that our hotel room might be bugged when we get there tomorrow." Tony said

"Yeah." Gibbs said still not opening his eyes. "But we'll have hand held detectors, we'll know."

"But they'll still be there and they could be watching us."

"I know." Gibbs said finally opening his eyes.

"And you realize what that means for you." Tony paused. "For all of us."

"Yeah. I do."

"You ready for that?" Tony ask.

"Tony I've been on undercover assignments before." Gibbs chuckled.

"I know but something like this?" Tony asked.

Gibbs reached over and turned the light back on.

Tony looked up at him.

"Think I can't handle it?" Gibbs smirked.

"No of course not but," Tony paused. "If that room is bugged that means every night either me or Ziva has to be in your bed and you are going to have to make them think-"

"Like when you and Ziva were undercover." Gibbs said looking at Tony questioning.

"Right."

"I saw those tapes Tony."

Tony's eyes went wide. "And why did you see those tapes?"

"It was an investigation I had to review all the evidence."

"Right." Tony nodded not sure he liked the thought of Gibbs seeing those tapes.

"Afraid I won't fake as well as you?" Gibbs grinned.

Tony smacked his chest.

Gibbs looked at him with mock pain.

"Well the only nights I'll have to fake it is when Ziva is in my bed." Gibbs smiled tightening his arm around Tony.

Tony shivered. "I don't even like the sound of that."

"What me faking it or Ziva in my bed."

"Stop. Not even funny." Tony scowled.

"I thought I was supposed to be the jealous one." Gibbs smirked.

"You are." Tony said annoyed.

"Doesn't sound like it." Gibbs chuckled. "Sounds like your jealous that Ziva may get to sleep in my bed."

"She's a beautiful woman, you know that." Tony said.

"I know."

Tony rolled his eyes. "No Tony I hadn't noticed that." he said giving Gibbs the right answer.

Gibbs chuckled again. "Tony, are you concerned I may not want to fake my nights with Ziva?"

Tony didn't answer.

Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony, his lips warm and full of desire, again conveying to Tony the emotional connection they shared.

"Have I not made it clear enough that you are the only one I want." Gibbs asked his eyes filled with desire and possessiveness.

"Yes." Tony sighed. "It's stupid I know."

Gibbs shook his head. "And here I was worried that Ziver would have a hard time with this assignment, and you're the one-"

"Ziva, why would you be concerned about her?" Tony seemed puzzled. Ziva had seemed perfectly okay with the assignment.

"Tony, Ziver sees me as a father figure and that's it. Not exactly easy to pretend to be in love with your father." Gibbs explained.

Tony nodded upset at himself for even questioning Gibbs and Ziva's motives.

"You on the other hand." Gibbs' hand slid up the back of Tony's t-shirt and caressed the smooth skin. Then his lips came to Tony's ear. "You know just how to push my buttons. And one look at me with that smile or those sad eyes and how am I suppose to not to want to fuck you."

Tony moaned his fingers clawing at Gibbs chest.

"The only thing you need to worry about on this assignment is making me happy after the nights I have to fake it with Ziva."

Tony chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be in an extremely foul mood after those nights."

"I will." Gibbs dropped a kiss beneath Tony's ear. "Because any night that I don't get to hold you in my arms or make love to you now puts me in a very foul mood."

"Then I think we better make sure you are in a very good mood tomorrow." Tony smiled as his hand slid into Gibbs boxers grabbing his hard cock and stroked.

Gibbs groaned. "Tony."

"Yes." Tony smirked. "Problem."

Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony's as the craving for the man took over again. Kissing Tony only gave fuel to the craving as Gibbs thrust up into Tony's hand. Tony pulled back.

"I love that I can push your buttons."

"I know." Gibbs moaned.

"Knowing that with one look or smile I can make you want to fuck me." Tony said his voice commanding.

"Yes."

"That I can make your cock hard."

Another moan as Gibbs was quickly losing control.

"Knowing I can make you come."

Gibbs' body trembled as the release threatened. He felt Tony move and he looked as the man crawled down and wrapped his mouth around Gibbs' cock.

"Shit." Gibbs growled as he felt the warmth of Tony's mouth envelope his cock. He thrust up as Tony came down and Gibbs' mind ceased to function.

Tony assault was quick and unexpected and that was what he had wanted. He knew Gibbs was close and he wanted to push him over the edge.

Gibbs continued to thrust up into Tony as the release crashed over him and he came. Tony never stopped, continuing to feed from Gibbs as his body shook and his release came.

The aftershocks ripped through Gibbs as Tony refused to stop. Gibbs could barely breathe and his heart drummed against his chest screaming for surrender. He sank into the bed trying to force his body to relax and recover. When Tony finally took his mouth from Gibbs cock, Gibbs groaned feeling the loss of contact and his body cried out for its return.

Tony came back up lying on his side beside Gibbs waiting for the man to open his eyes. As he did Gibbs surprised Tony by rolling over and pinning Tony beneath him. Tony grinned up at him.

"Something you want?" Tony asked.

"Oh, yes and I plan on having it." Gibbs smirked. "More than once."

#######################################################################

Gibbs and Tony were in the car on the way to Ziva's, it would be easier for all of them to arrive in one car, since they had no idea how long this assignment would take.

Ziva was standing outside waiting as they pulled up in the NCIS sedan. She opened the door and got in the back.

"Gibbs, Tony." She smiled.

As soon as the door closed Gibbs peeled out back onto the road. Tony grabbed the hand grip above him.

"Thank God we have a driver on this assignment."

Ziva chuckled.

Tony glanced back at Ziva with a smile. "Ready for this."

"Are you?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Of course." He said with a cocky air. "I'm a professional."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You do remember I have been undercover with you before."

"Come on. I was completely professional during that." Tony grinned.

"And I believe you showed everything to all the people in MTAC." Ziva grinned back.

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle. He remembered that.

Tony glanced at Gibbs. "I'm sure someone in MTAC enjoyed it."

Gibbs showed no reaction. Tony would pay for that comment later.

"Do you think the room will be bugged?" Ziva asked looked towards Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged. "We'll know soon enough."

Pulling into the NCIS park lot Tony was the first to see the limo out front.

"Nice." He smiled.

As Gibbs pulled into the parking lot he locked the car doors.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances.

"We are on our own on this assignment. No back up, no agents listening or watching. Whatever happens on this assignment stays between the three of us. Understood?"

Gibbs watched as both of his agents nodded then he unlocked the door and stepped out.

Tony grinned and looked at Ziva. "I hate to say it but I hope the room is bugged."

Ziva smacked him on the shoulder but laughed.

"DiNozzo, David!" Gibbs barked holding up his hands wondering why they were still sitting in the car.

Ziva and Tony both jumped out of the car and ran towards their boss.

######################################################################

Inside NCIS Director Vance stood by MTAC looking down at the agents getting ready. Ziva was somewhere changing. Tony was already dressed and Gibbs was stalling reading over the files again. When Ziva walked back into the bullpen Tony whistled.

"Wow." He smiled. "Very nice."

Ziva shook her head.

Gibbs finally looked up from the file and glanced at Ziva. She looked beautiful as always. The forest green dress she wore matched perfectly with the dress shirt Tony had on. The dress reached mid calf. The spaghetti straps showed off her well developed arms. The neckline of the dress was none exist. Instead there was a thin strip of skin showing leading from Ziva's neck to almost her navel, seeming to split the dress in half. Gibbs wasn't sure how the dress stayed in place and he truly didn't want to know.

He saw Tony still staring and naturally the instinct kicked in.

Tony felt the head slap without warning.

"Sorry boss." Tony said not looking back. He was sure the head slap was not the only thing Gibbs wanted to do to him at that moment.

"Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked back at Agent Thompson who was there to help with the clothing.

"You need to change."

Gibbs nodded and accepted the garment bag the man was holding then disappeared.

"You know he's hating every minute of this playing dress up." Tony grinned at Ziva.

"I am sure he will look wonderful." Ziva smiled.

"Didn't say he wouldn't." Tony smirked. "But this is a tailored suit. Not off the rack, completely different. He'll do nothing but complain about it being too tight."

Ziva looked puzzled.

"I've been through this before. When I first got here. He had to dress for an Admirals dinner we were on detail for. They made him wear a tailored suit."

Gibbs finally walked back into the bullpen and Tony glanced over, then his head snapped back staring at Gibbs. Tony swallowed hard.

Gibbs was wearing a contemporary black dress suit. His white dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top. The black jacket had a stand up collar that cradled Gibbs neck, and the jacket was open. The belt around him buckled into a silver clasp drawing your attention to his waist. The pants fit like a glove hugging his legs and hips in ways Tony had never seen a pair of slacks do.

"Very sexy." Ziva smiled.

"It's too damn tight." Gibbs grumbled.

Tony and Ziva both tried to hide their laugher.

"What?" Gibbs scowled.

"Nothing." Ziva grinned.

"Looking good Boss." It was the only safe thing Tony could say. But there was so much he truly wanted to say.

Gibbs nodded. "Ready."

Both agents nodded.

"All your bags are in the limo. Each garment bag is marked inside as to who they belong to." Agent Thompson explained. "And you each have a bag of toiletries as well. Also the bug sweepers are in Ziva's purse. Sweep the room as if you are just-"

Gibbs glared at Thompson and shook his head.

"Right, you know this."

"Here." Agent Thompson handed each of them a matching band with diamonds throughout. All three slipped them on.

"Good. Let's go." Gibbs said as he made his way towards the elevator.

Tony and Ziva following on his heels.

###################################################################

Inside the limo, Gibbs sat on one side by himself looking over the files again. Tony and Ziva sat beside each other across from Gibbs. Tony was playing with the sunroof, then would start looking through the mini bar. As he went to open the sunroof for what seemed like the tenth time Gibbs looked up.

Tony felt the stare and looked at Gibbs.

"Come on we are in a limo, provided by the agency this is too awesome!"

Ziva grinned.

"Tony you touch the sunroof one more time I will put my boot up your-"

"You're wearing Gucci shoes." Tony corrected him.

Gibbs closed the folder.

"Right. I get it." Tony said removing his finger from the sunroof button.

"Both of you over here." Gibbs said.

Ziva and Tony looked at him.

"Did I stutter?"

They both moved taking a seat, Ziva between the two men.

"How do you do that?" Ziva asked realizing Gibbs had told them to move because they were arriving at their destination.

The driver came around and opened the door. Gibbs stepped out and the driver stepped back as Gibbs offered his hand to Ziva. She emerged with a seductive smile, her character now in place as she kept her hand in Gibbs. Tony followed Ziva out and glanced around.

The three made their way into the hotel, Tony following Gibbs and Ziva. It seemed appropriate, Tony was use to having Gibbs six.

Gibbs smiled at the woman behind the desk and released Ziva's hand.

"Jethro Foster."

"Of course. Mr. Foster." She nodded.

They were in the Presidential suite. The hotel was well aware of Mr. Foster.

"Here are the three key cards you requested. Your luggage is already on the way up to the room" She handed them to him. "Your other requests for the room have already been taken care of. If anything is unsatisfactory please let us know. My name is Melody."

"I'm sure everything will be perfect." Gibbs nodded. He gently touched Ziva and Tony on the back. "Go."

The two walked ahead of him towards the elevator. Once inside Ziva reached into her purse and pulled out one of the bug sweepers. Palming it in her hand she leaned in close to Gibbs and whispered in his ear as she slipped the instrument into his pocket. He smiled pretending she had spoken something seductive in his ear. As she stepped back he winked.

Tony knew without seeing or hearing what had taken place. Ziva had given one of the bug sweepers to Gibbs. Safer to have an elevator camera possibly catch the exchange than a camera that may be hidden in their room.

As the elevator stopped Gibbs walked out and stepped aside letting Tony and Ziva again lead the way. When they reached the room door Gibbs swiped one of the key cards and pushed the door open and walked in.

Tony and Ziva followed as all three assessed the room. Gibbs glanced at Tony who immediately went over and opened the cabinet housing the TV and turned it on grabbing the remote and falling down onto the couch in front of it.

"It's small but adequate I guess." Tony said, acting upset with the size of the TV.

"I don't think you will have much time to watch TV." Gibbs spoke in his ear and touched his shoulder.

Tony shivered. He hadn't realized Gibbs had walked around behind the couch.

Ziva was running her hand over the woodwork on the table, then the bureau, then the lamps as if appraising their acceptability.

She paused as she reached the lamp and looked over at Tony and Gibbs.

She nodded telling the two men she had found something.

Gibbs sighed. God he had prayed the room would be clean and he wouldn't have to pretend.

"What is it?" Gibbs said letting his hand glide off of Tony's shoulder as he moved towards Ziva. "Does it not meet with your approval?"

She shrugged. "We have stayed in better."

He took her hand and pulled it to his chest. "You will have to make do."

She smiled. "I will."

"I will go look at the extra bedroom. Anthony's room." She smirked. Playing the jealous lover as she made an excuse to scan the bedroom.

Tony stood up. "Wonderful. Then Jethro and I can look at the Master bedroom."

Tony made his way to over to Gibbs and took his hand. "Shall we."

The look in Tony's eyes almost made Gibbs believe they were alone and he really was taking him into the Master bedroom for more than a look.

"Play nice." Gibbs said as he smiled at both of them. "Both of you."

Ziva nodded and disappeared into the other room as Tony pulled Gibbs towards the Master bedroom.

Once inside the Master bedroom Gibbs let his free hand holding the instrument fall to the nightstand beside the bed. It's vibration in his hand telling him this room was also being monitored.

He pulled Tony into his arms surprising the other man.

"Think you can be quiet when it's necessary." Gibbs smirked.

Tony nodded as he understood Gibbs statement. "Why? Should I care if Ziva hears us."

"Respect. Remember." Gibbs said letting his lips fall to Tony's for a brief moment.

"And you think she will be quiet?" Tony smirked.

"I think you both will be because I'm asking you too."

Tony let his hands slide down to Gibbs hips. "The only way you will keep me quiet is to not touch me while we're here."

"That's not going to happen." Gibbs wanted so much to get lost in the moment to throw Tony on the bed and just take him.

"Jethro we need to go."

Ziva's voice rang from the living room.

"That we do." Gibbs said his hand caressing Tony's cheek for a moment before stepping apart.

Ziva was standing in the living room wondering just what was going on. She had been about to enter the Master bedroom when she saw the exchange taking place between Tony and Gibbs. She was surprised the two were so comfortable with each other, but then they were both good agents. This was an undercover assignment and if the room was bugged like the other bedroom maybe they felt the display was necessary.

Gibbs and Tony finally emerged and Ziva walked over running her hand up Gibbs chest.

"Can we go?" She smiled that seductive smile. "I don't want to be late."

"Of course." He nodded.

###################################################################

As the three entered the limo and the door closed Gibbs immediately started talking.

"Master's bugged."

"Same with the other bedroom and bath"

"I did not see any cameras but I also did not want to climb up and look in the vents." Ziva said.

"We have to assume there is a camera. Even if there isn't."

Tony and Ziva nodded.

"I still do not understand why bug possible new member's homes or hotels."

"Because people lie to get into this club just like any other organization. This way they know for sure."

Ziva shook her head. "I still do not understand the American obsession with people's sexual relationships."

Tony grinned. "Everyone wants to know what everyone else is doing in their bedroom, or living room, or kitchen."

"It is ridiculous."

"Club's just around the corner." Gibbs nodded.

########################################################################

The limo pulled up to what looked like an estate, not a club. The home and the grounds made Buckingham Palace look small and insignificant.

"Oh, oh this is sweet. Seriously." Tony smiled rubbing his hands together.

"Dull roar DiNozzo. You're supposed to be use to this kind of thing."

"Under control Boss."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

As the Limo pulled up to the front of the estate, two men and woman were standing just outside the door. The owners, Gibbs remembered from the pictures.

"Show time." Gibbs smiled.

The driver walked around opening the door. Gibbs stepped out first.

"Mr. Foster." The man in the middle stepped forward and extended his hand. "James Amsen."

"Mr. Amsen." Gibbs shook the man's hand.

"Welcome to my home." James smiled. "And call me James."

"Pleased to be here."

"This is Anna." James said turning to the woman beside him.

"Anna." Gibbs said kissing her hand.

"Mr. Foster." She smiled her blue eyes sparkling framed by her honey blond curls.

"Please Jethro." Gibbs smiled.

"And this is David."

"David." Gibbs shook his head and the man smiled.

"Mr. Foster." David smiled. His short cropped brown hair spiked up on his head.

"Please everyone call me Jethro."

"Jethro." David nodded.

"Let me introduce my partners." Gibbs said stepped back towards the car and taking Ziva's hand to help her out.

She smiled at Gibbs as he kept her hand in his. Then he waited for Tony to step out. The three of them made their way forward, Gibbs in the middle.

"James, Anna, David." Gibbs paused looked at Ziva. "Ziva."

She stepped forward. James kissed her hand, she and Anna nodded hellos and David also kissed her hand.

"Anthony." Gibbs said as Tony stepped forward and the process repeated.

"Jethro you have exceptional taste."

Gibbs put his hand on the small of both Ziva and Tony's back. "I like to think so."

"I think we have exceptional taste." Tony smiled first at Gibbs then at Ziva.

Ziva ran her hand up Gibbs' arm, looking at him lovingly.

He smiled at her and winked.

James chuckled.

"Let me show you around."

Gibbs nodded.

James walked in followed by Anna and David.

Gibbs pushed Tony forward by applying pressure to the small of his back. He took the hint and Gibbs and Ziva followed behind him.

They walked into a large greeting hall with two grand stairways leading upstairs, each leading to either side of the upstairs hallway.

"Makes me think of Gone with the Wind." Tony said staring at the stairway.

"I thought the same thing when I first saw it." James smiled at Tony.

Tony smiled back. "You could see Scarlett walking down the stairs-"

"To greet Rhett." James finished the sentence.

Tony and James laughed.

Gibbs released Ziva's hand and came up behind Tony, one hand again at the small of Tony's back, the other on his arm.

Tony stopped laughing and smiled over at Gibbs. He played the jealous lover well, Tony thought.

James tried not to smirk. Seemed the background they had on Jethro was correct. He was the jealous type.

"Why don't we continue." James nodded to the left.

########################################################################

Once they had been through most of the house, without seeing a soul they ended up back in the greeting area they started in.

"This is beautiful." Ziva smiled.

"Thank you Ziva." James nodded. "I have to give Anna credit for most of it. She has been key in the decoration."

Anna beamed. "David has been a huge help as well."

"Huge no, I'm good at carrying boxes and using a hammer."

Anna smacked his arm.

Gibbs glanced at Ziva and Tony and smirked. "If only you two could play that nice together."

Ziva and Tony exchanged glances.

James laughed. "Ah yes, something those in a triad must deal with now and then."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Let's head into the main area." James smiled.

As James made his way towards the staircase instead of heading up the stairs he walked behind them. There was a door underneath the steps. As James swiped a card through a reader the door opened.

Gibbs was surprised when he walked it. The room seemed to be as large as the house. This reminded Gibbs a little more of a club, an unusual club. There was a large bar off to the left side of the room a young man stood behind the bar wiping the counter.

Along the right side were tall circular booths, large enough to seat at least six. The walls of the booths high enough for privacy but open enough in the front for people to come and go. The center of the room held couches, chairs, coffee tables arranged in different forms for seating from three to six. Seemed everything was set up multiplies of three in here.

There was a group of three sitting in the center of the room and Gibbs figured other people were in the booths.

"The center area is set up for casual conversation. The booths for more privacy." James explained. "If you go farther back we have a dance floor, DJ, bands that play certain nights."

"And a film screening room farther back as well." Anna said with a smile at Tony.

Tony's eyes went wide and he glanced at Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. He took Tony's hand and kissed the palm.

Tony's eyes followed the hand, and watched Gibbs' lips as it touched his palm.

"I'm sure we can find time for a movie." Gibbs said his eyes locking on Tony's

That amazingly beautiful DiNozzo smile stared back. Involuntarily Gibbs hand went to Tony's face caressing his cheek.

Gibbs suddenly felt someone at his side touching his arm. Realizing what he was doing, Gibbs let his hand drop from Tony's cheek and turned and smiled at Ziva.

"Ah yes." Gibbs grinned as he touched Ziva's cheek. "You and I will definitely find time to dance."

Anna and David smiled at each other then at James.

"Jethro." James said.

"Yes." Gibbs said pulling his gaze from Ziva.

"I thought maybe it would be nice for Anna and David to take Ziva and Tony around the grounds while we talk and have a drink." James nodded.

"No." Gibbs nodded back

James looked at Gibbs for a minute as if it were a joke.

"Anything that needs to be said can be said in front of them." Gibbs answered.

Tony and Ziva moved closer to Gibbs side.

"I see." James glanced at each member of the triad.

Gibbs smirked. "See I only trust three people completely in this world." Gibbs chuckled. "And you're not one of them."

James nodded and smiled. "You live up to your reputation."

"Never cared much about reputation."

"Jethro, it was met as a compliment." Ziva smiled.

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a key card. "This is your key card." he handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded.

"It lets you in to the main door and all the other doors within the walls of this area." James paused. "It will be active tomorrow."

"Tonight enjoy, maybe meet some of the other members." Anna added. "And if you need anything please let us know."

"Let me show you to a booth." James said.

As they reached the booth Ziva slid in first, and as Gibbs went to slide in James touched his arm.

Gibbs looked at James, knowing he wanted to say something.

"Tony." Gibbs nodded for Tony to step away.

Not looking happy Tony did step away giving the two other men privacy.

"I have to say I was concerned when I read your background."

"Concerned about what?" Gibbs asked.

"That you were not as committed to the Triad relationship as we normally prefer are members to be. But now." James paused and smiled.

"Now?"

"I'm surprised." James smiled.

David stepped closer and put his arm around James. James leaned down and kissed the other man.

As they parted James looked at Gibbs. "I think the three of you are going to be a wonderful fit."

Anna approached James other side and there was another kiss.

"Enjoy your evening." James said as the three of them turned to leave.

Tony stepped back towards Gibbs as he slid into the booth towards Ziva. Tony followed.

Gibbs leaned in and whispered in Ziva's ear. She smiled and laughed.

Turning to Tony Gibbs repeated the action. Whispering the same thing in Tony's ear.

"I guarantee we are being watched."

Tony smiled and nodded.

Gibbs touched Tony's leg as he spoke again in Tony's ear.

"I'm going to need to kiss Ziva. They are expecting me to."

Tony pulled back looking in Gibbs eyes for a moment then he whispered in Gibbs ear. "I know. I'm okay."

Gibbs looked at Tony with a smile. He didn't have to explain to Tony. It was the assignment, but he wanted to. His love for Tony was just that, true love. The rest of this was the act. He wanted to make sure Tony knew that.

Turning to Ziva, he kissed her cheek then moved his lips to her mouth. Her hand came to his face, half hiding their lips from anyone that may be watching.

Ziva had to smile to herself. To someone watching it would seem he was kissing her with all the passion he possessed. But as the woman being kissed, she knew, as any woman would, that the process behind it was emotionless. She was in no way offended.

He pulled back ending the kiss and she let her hand slide down his chest, making it look as if her hand may have fallen onto his leg when in fact it simple fell onto the booth seat.

A man appeared by the table.

"May I get you three something to drink?" He smiled.

"Two bourbons and a chardonnay."

"Right away." The man said as he disappeared again.

Gibbs turned towards Tony his hand coming to rest on his leg as his lips came down on Tony's. If Ziva had felt no emotion, Tony felt it all. Gibbs tried to keep himself controlled as he kissed Tony, but he was losing the struggle as his tongue found its way into Tony's mouth for just a slight taste. Tony's hand balled into a fist in Gibbs shirt. Gibbs was trying to count how long the kiss lasted as he had with Ziva, but all he could do was enjoy the taste of Tony's lips.

Gibbs heard someone clear their throat and he pulled back trying not to lick his lips.

The man had returned with their drinks.

He placed the chardonnay in front of Ziva and the other drinks in front of Tony and Gibbs.

Gibbs would have loved nothing more than to swallow the drink in one swig, but he managed to take a short sip.

James, David and Anna stood in front of a monitor looking at the booth that house Jethro, Tony and Ziva.

"They are so much better than I expected." Anna grinned.

"I would have let them in." James grinned as well.

David took James hand. "That's because you're a sucker for love."

James chuckled. "That I am."

The three agents didn't know it but James was how they had gotten into the club. The NCIS contact. James had started this club and he didn't want anything going on in it illegally. When he found out NCIS wanted to send a team in undercover, he was positive it wouldn't work, but now. He had to say he was impressed. No one would suspect these three were not a Triad.

James watched the three agents continue to talk at the booth and he shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Anna asked.

"No I just realized why they work as a Triad." James grinned.

"What is it?" David looked puzzled.

"They love each other." James paused. "Just in _very_ different ways."

Anna and David watched the screen intently as Ziva leaned forward her hand resting on Gibbs' shoulder. She said something that made the man laugh. Gibbs turned and whispered in Tony's ear before turning back to Ziva and placing a soft kiss on her lips. The whole time Gibbs' hand was still on Tony's thigh.

"So are you going to tell us?" David asked still not sure the difference James was talking about.

James smirked. "You don't see it?"

David and Anna stared at the screen as Gibbs again kissed Tony.

######################################################################

The three agents were finally back in the limo and on the way to the hotel. Gibbs had never been so grateful in his life for a night to end. How did people actually do this?

Gibbs ran his hands threw his hair and over his face. He just wanted a shower and sleep.

"Do you believe Alisha?" Ziva shook her head

"I know." Tony's eyes were wide.

"Her hand was in his-"

"All the time!" Tony still couldn't believe it.

"Why would anyone feel it's necessary to constantly have their hand in someone's crotch."

Gibbs stared at Ziva.

"What, it is a perfectly good question." She said. "I hope you do not expect me to-"

"NO! I don't."

Tony put his fist in front of his mouth to hide his smirk and the laughter that tried to escape.

"Wipe the smirk from your face DiNozzo." Gibbs glared at him.

"Right Boss."

"The other people seemed nice." Ziva said.

"Anyone seem like our group?" Gibbs asked looking at the two people that sat across from him.

"The only group that seemed a little odd were Alisha, Nick and Ash." Tony said still wanting to laugh about the earlier comments.

"Ash has control issues." Gibbs said as he moved his head side to side working out the stress.

"Really? Remind you of someone?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs glared.

"Most of the others didn't seem to have serious control issues. I mean it's more of a protectiveness. " Ziva said remembering all the people they had met and still trying to figure this whole Triad relationship out. "The member, the older man in each relationship, seems to have this need to protect their partners. Which in a way can be seen as controlling but it's more like, um" she paused trying to think of the right word.

"Possessiveness." Gibbs said as he glanced at Tony.

"Yes." Ziva said holding up a finger. "But not the negative connotation of the word. It is as if-"

"They each want to possess something of the other." Gibbs finished her sentence and saw Tony glance over at him.

"Exactly." Ziva said shaking her head. "All three people in the relationship have some need within them to possess a part of the other two. I mean if you think about it. It makes sense."

Gibbs and Tony both looked at Ziva with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It does." She paused wanting to phrase her explanation right. "If I am with you." She looked at Gibbs. "There is something I see in you I want. Maybe it's your strength or simply your love. Then you bring in Tony. I know there must be something in him that you also want to possess. His love, his humor, whatever. Would I not want to possess that too? Because I see it is something you desire."

She was right Gibbs thought.

She shook her head. "It is the same if you are in love with one person. They have something within them you want to possess, something you are drawn to, and would you not do anything to keep that. At any cost." She smiled. "Especially if you truly are in love."

Gibbs ran his hand over his face. This conversation was too much for him right now and he just wanted it to stop.

Tony had a look of contemplation on his face. "You're right."

Ziva's head snapped back. "You are agreeing with me?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes."

She was surprised.

"No if you think about it you're right."

Gibbs glanced at Tony not sure he wanted to hear Tony's explanation.

"It's the same with jealousy."

_Seriously_? Gibbs thought to himself. Tony had to bring this into the mix.

"It's about loss, losing something you want to keep."

"It's about trust." Gibbs said unable to not try and explain.

"So if you are jealousy you don't trust your lover?" Tony asked.

"No. It's about not trusting other people around your lover." Gibbs said his gaze locked on Tony.

"So because you don't trust other people you don't trust your lover?"

"No that's not it. Other people always want what other people posse-" Gibbs stopped himself.

"See." Ziva smirked. "Other people always want what other people possess." She finished Gibbs statement.

Tony nodded.

"That is why couples wear rings, get matching tattoos, whatever. It all shows our possession of each other. And people do it every day without even thinking about it. So why do we give possessiveness such a negative connotation when couples show that possessiveness constantly without even knowing it."

The limo pulled up to the hotel. Gibbs stepped out of the car as soon as it stopped not waiting for the driver to open the door. He helped Ziva out and the Tony stepped out, giving Gibbs one of those DiNozzo looks.

"Remember this little act doesn't stop yet. The room is still bugged."

Both of them nodded as they made their way inside.

########################################################################

Walking into the hotel suite, Gibbs threw his jacket on the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower." Gibbs said not even thinking about what he said.

Ziva was the first to approach him. "Want some company?"

He forced himself to continue the acting he had been doing all night. Wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close he smiled. "As pleasant as that sounds. I just want a shower and if you shower with me that's not what will happen."

Her eyes were full of that fake seductiveness and lust.

"Is that so bad?" She smirked.

"It is when we were on a plane all night from Tel Aviv and it's now two am the next morning." he paused. "Plus didn't you get enough on the plane?"

Gibbs hoped whoever was listening would take his lack of desire as simple exhaustion based on his lie.

"I never get enough." She smiled wrapping her arm around Gibbs' waist and letting it slide up his back. She felt him tense as her hand made contact.

She sighed. "Fine. I'm feeling tired as well." She released Gibbs stepping out of his embrace. He grabbed her hand just as she was about to step away.

Gibbs was staring at her with a contemplative look.

"Changing your mind?" She grinned.

"Thinking about it."

She chuckled. He played his roll very well.

"I am tired and a lady must look her best when we are going out again tomorrow. Sleep will do me good." She placed a soft tender kiss on his lips.

Tony had stepped towards them.

"Then since my things are still in the Master Bedroom and you are so tired, you can take the other room." Tony smiled his normal cockiness showing through.

Gibbs wasn't sure which would be worse at this point. Having to fake a night with Ziva or having Tony, the man he loved, with him.

"I'll gladly take the other room tonight Anthony." She smiled. "I would rather have Jethro tomorrow when he is refreshed and in the mood for more than just a shower."

As she finished she walked away disappearing into the other room.

At first Tony was annoyed realizing she was right, but then he laughed to himself. Assignment Tony, not a real scenario.

Gibbs looked at Tony as if waiting for the man to make a move. Wondering how Tony would handle this situation

Tony stepped forward his hands caressing up Gibbs' chest as he stared into those icy blue eyes. As if on reflex, Gibbs' arms encircled Tony's waist and pulled him close. Tony's lips came to Gibbs' ear.

"I want you." Tony's voice was already full of desire and hunger. "And no excuse is going to work on me."

Gibbs' fingers clutched at the hair on the back of Tony's head and pulled him forward.

"No excuses." Gibbs growled. "Just you naked in my bed."

Tony moaned.

"Go." Gibbs commanded as he released Tony.

Tony let his hands slip slowly away from Gibbs' chest as he walked into the Master bedroom.

Once Tony disappeared, Gibbs sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He had no idea how to handle this. He knew he should pretend tonight with Tony. Pretend to make love, pretend that the passion he felt right now had been fulfilled without actually fulfilling it. This was an assignment and even though he loved Tony and wanted nothing more than to go in there and give in. This was work. But he wasn't sure he had it in him to pretend when he knew Tony would be in there naked and waiting. He knew Tony would not want to pretend, knew Tony would only do so if Gibbs demanded it.

_Why the hell had he accepted this assignment._ Gibbs thought to himself.

##############################################################


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pushed: Finding love, possession and faking it with another.

Summary: Gibbs is being pushed by a friend who believes he has feelings for Tony. Then Gibbs, Tony and Ziva are sent on a very unusual undercover assignment.

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading and for the kind words about the story.**

CHAPTER 3

Gibbs made his way towards the Master Bedroom, stopping as he reached the door and leaning against the frame. Tony was lying under the covers looking at him. God, just the sight of Tony laying in bed waiting for him took Gibbs breath away. As he stepped in Gibbs closed and locked the door. Tony pushed back the cover and stood up.

As if pulled by a magnet Gibbs was suddenly standing by the bed next to a naked Tony.

"As sexy as you look in these clothes all I wanted to do all night was rip them off you."

Gibbs chuckled. "Think we should leave the ripping my clothes off for later.

He did not want to have to explain to the agency why the shirt had been ripped off of him. Even if they could say it was for show.

Tony's hands went to Gibbs' shirt and slowly started to undo each button. Reaching the last button, Tony let his hands fall to Gibbs' belt and slide it from the buckle, undid the button and zipper. Then his hands were roaming up over Gibbs' chest causing Gibbs to sigh and close his eyes. He had wanted Tony all night and each kiss had only made the longing worse.

Tony pushed the dress shirt off of Gibbs body and moved closer, Gibbs' hands clasped around Tony crushing their bodies together. The action caused Tony to moan as he felt Gibbs' hard cock through the tight fitting dress slacks.

"I love to hear you moan." Gibbs growled as he captured Tony's lips devouring them with the same need that always possessed him when he had Tony in his arms. Forcing his tongue inside Tony's mouth he tasted the bourbon they had been drinking earlier and it tasted better than drinking it from the glass. Tony's hand was on Gibbs' neck deepening their kiss. The thoughts running through Gibbs' mind were a strange mix of responsibility and desire. This was work whether Gibbs wanted to remember that or not, even if the situation seemed appropriate for allowing his need for Tony to be met. But then could he really stop himself. He didn't think someone breaking down the door right now could stop him.

Tony finally pulled back as he struggled to take in air. His forehead fell against Gibbs.

"Please, Jethro." His voice was a plea as he realized Gibbs was fighting with the decision to keep this as part of an assignment or to allow himself to make love to Tony.

"I need you." Tony's voice cracked as the words barely escaped his lips. He pulled back looking at Gibbs with a mix of desire and sadness, afraid Gibbs may decide against this.

Gibbs' hands came to the sides of Tony's face as he stared into those now hazy green eyes. "I could never deny you. Anything." God, it was the truth.

Tony's hands pushed Gibbs' slacks down and over his hips. As they fell to the floor Gibbs stepped out of them.

"Get in bed."

Tony crawled into bed and lay on his side looking up at Gibbs. Walking around Gibbs climbed into the bed and pushed Tony down on his back as he brought his body over the younger mans. Gibbs' lips met Tony's as he let the passion that had been building all night take over. His tongue slipped past Tony's lips and into his mouth. He tasted the bourbon there and thought how amazing it tasted as he drank it from Tony. When he need to catch his breath he pulled back and let his lips fall to Tony's throat kissing his way down to his chest and stopping when he reached Tony's navel. Then he slowly began an ascent, Tony's body rising off the bed to meet each kiss he placed.

Once he had reached Tony's throat again Gibbs slid onto his side beside Tony and brought his lip against Tony's ear.

"Are you going to be quiet for me?" Gibbs said

Tony nodded.

"Good." Gibbs smirked letting his hand glide down clawing at the inside of Tony's thigh. "Because I plan to do everything I can to make you want to scream my name."

Tony moaned his body arching begging for Gibbs' touch.

"I do love when you beg." Gibbs growled as his hand came back up and wrapped around Tony's cock.

"Please." Tony sighed.

Gibbs let his hand work its way up and down Tony's cock in a slow steady motion.

"Feels so good." Tony said through jagged breath.

"Yes it does."

Tony thrust up into Gibbs hand wanting more.

Gibbs let his speed increase slightly as Tony's body contorted under him.

"You're going to make me-"

"Come." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "That was my intention."

Tony wanted to hold on, wanted to believe he could stop the release from building. He bit his lip suppressing the desire to call out Gibbs' name, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. But his body was betraying him as it always did when Gibbs touched him. There was no controlling the way his body surrendered to Gibbs.

Gibbs felt Tony's shiver and shake and knew Tony was close to giving in.

"Come for me." Gibbs commanded.

Tony buried his head in the crook between Gibbs' neck and shoulder to stifle his scream. The sound instead vibrated throughout Gibbs' body, the word Tony screamed all too familiar, even without verbally hearing it.

"Roll onto your side. I'm not done with you yet." Gibbs said as he pushed Tony's hip over. Tony didn't resist as Gibbs pushed him onto his side.

On reflex Tony pushed back against Gibbs' hard cock, moaning as Gibbs' cock made contact with his ass. Gibbs' lips again brushed against Tony's ear.

"Always so eager aren't we."

"Yes.."

"Are you only this eager because you know I love it?" Gibbs waited for an answer.

"No."

"You want my cock inside you that much don't you?"

"Yes."

Gibbs reached inside the bedside table, grabbing the lube and rubbing it over the length of his cock. Then he held his cock in position at Tony's ass. That was all it took, Tony forced himself back onto Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs moaned as he let Tony momentarily fuck him. But as quickly as it started Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist clutching at his hip. It prevented Tony from making any further motion.

"Please." Tony moaned.

Gibbs thrust slightly forward resting his cock fully inside Tony.

"Maybe I'll just stay like this."

"Jethro." the voice was a whisper.

"I do like the sound of my name dripping from your lips." Gibbs growled. "Although it sounds even better when you scream it."

Tony squirmed against Gibbs trying to find a position within his arms that would allow him to move his hips. The only thing it succeeded in doing was making Gibbs hold him tighter.

Gibbs pulled slightly out of Tony then drove back in repeating the motion as Tony moaned and reached back clutching at Gibbs' hip.

"Fuck me." Tony begged. "Jethro."

The name was spoken louder this time.

Loosening his grip, Gibbs did what Tony asked. Slamming in and out of Tony with a fever pitch.

"God, yes." Tony moaned.

Sliding his hand down, Gibbs clutched Tony's cock stroking hard and fast.

"There is nothing better than fucking you." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear. "Well unless I add stroking your cock."

Tony fought the urge to scream as Gibbs overloaded his body with sensation.

"Do you think I don't want you to scream?" Gibbs moaned.

"Jethro please." Tony's voice was again louder.

Gibbs wasn't sure if Tony was asking him please fuck him, please don't make him scream. But at this point he was beyond caring. The fire inside him had started to overtake him burning out of control.

Tony lost control first as his body shook and he came.

"Jethro!" It came out a muffled cry as Tony struggled not to scream.

It took only a few more thrusts before Gibbs fell over the edge and came.

"God Tony." Gibbs like Tony tried to control the volume of his cry.

Both of them lay there trying to regain some sense of the world around them.

Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms looking into those haunting blue eyes.

As Tony spoke it was quietly. "You realize this could all be on tape somewhere?"

"Maybe." Gibbs shrugged.

"But you don't think so."

Gibbs shook his head. "Doesn't seem like James' style."

"Well I have a few things I would like to say to you loudly. In the shower." Tony smirked.

"Go."

########################################################################

Ziva was surprised how quiet it was she had expected to hear something. Some moans a few screams of a name, but there was nothing. She shook her head, for a moment she had actually questioned if something was going on between them. The way they had kissed tonight at the club Ziva was surprised, it seemed to come so natural to them. Plus there was something in the way Tony seemed genuinely annoyed at her having to be affectionate with Gibbs. It was stupid. Gibbs and Tony. She smirked, them pretending to have sex. God, she would love to see that video or hear the audio.

Maybe she was just too far away to hear. She threw back the blanket and was about to climb out of bed when she stopped.

"This is ridiculous." She said out loud and pulled the blanket back over her. Then she heard it. It was low, barely more than a whisper when it reached her but it was Tony's voice saying Jethro. She grinned maybe they were faking it better than she thought. A few minutes later she heard the shower running.

Again she threw back the blanket and got out of bed. She quietly opened the door and walked into the living room, hearing the shower still running. As she approached the Master bedroom door she listened. Nothing except the shower running. Gently and quietly she turned the handle. Locked. She furrowed her brow. It wasn't like Gibbs to lock the door, any door. He didn't even lock his own front door.

Then she heard laughter. It had to be funny, them pretending to be together, but it was muffled as if they were both in the shower. No.

Ziva made her way back to her bedroom and climbed into bed. Lying there looking at the ceiling she chuckled. Why did she even care? Because Gibbs and Tony were her friends and something just seemed off.

Then an evil smile appeared on her lips as a thought crossed her mind. There was one way to find out.

#######################################################################

Gibbs went to turn off the bathroom light and step out of the bathroom suddenly stopping, he looked at Tony lying in bed. He smiled. The bedroom was dark illuminated only by the bathroom light and Tony was curled up on his side asleep in the middle of the bed. Then Gibbs sighed and shook his head. The man had completely turned Gibbs' world upside down in just a few days. He still didn't understand it all. Tony was a surprise to him in so many ways. Although he knew he had feelings for the man he never expected them to be so intense once he gave into them. Intense was even a strong enough word, all consuming might be better. There was no longer a moment when Tony was not in his thoughts. And his desire for Tony was insatiable, it was like this constant craving at the back of his mind that refused to be satisfied. Gibbs wasn't complaining, but it could be extremely distracting, like now. Only once had Gibbs allowed himself to mix business with pleasure and it was why he had rule number twelve. Yet with Tony, Gibbs didn't even care about the rule. He'd break every rule he had if it meant keeping Tony with him.

Again not like him at all. Yet here he was thinking it. _Love does that to you_. Gibbs thought. Makes everything else seem insignificant and that was how everything felt as he stood here looking at Tony. It had been so long since he had been in love that Gibbs had believed he had forgotten what it was like. Tony had made him remember. It was silent, immediate, impatient, devastating, awe-inspiring, and completely consuming. And most of all it made Gibbs happy.

"Are you coming to bed or are you going to stand there and stare at me all night?" Tony asked without opening his eyes.

"Haven't decided yet." Gibbs smirked.

"Let me decide for you, come to bed." Tony said finally opening his eyes and looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and made his way across the room and crawled into bed. Immediately Tony was against him his head resting on Gibbs' chest, arm around Gibbs' waist as he sighed as he settled in. Dropping a kiss to the top of Tony's head, Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony.

"What were you thinking about?" Tony asked knowing Gibbs only stopped and stared that long if he was deep in thought.

"You."

Tony chuckled and it reverberated against Gibbs chest. "That was obvious." there was a pause. "Good thoughts I hope."

Gibbs pulled Tony deeper into his embrace. "Amazing thoughts."

"Amazing. Really?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered. "Now go to sleep."

Tony grinned. "Yes sir."

Gibbs let his hand drop down and he smacked Tony's ass.

"Hey!" Tony said lifted his head up and looking at Gibbs in the dark.

"It was that or a head slap." Gibbs grinned.

########################################################################

The smell of coffee pulled Gibbs from that state between wake and sleep. He stretched thinking Tony must have gotten up before him, but then he realized he still felt Tony next to him. Then it all hit him again. The assignment, the hotel, the club, Tony and Ziva. He sighed. He opened his eyes seeing the light streaming in around the edges of the bedroom windows. Glancing over at the clock he was surprised to see it reading 9:47. Of course not getting back until two am and then spending another few hours making love to Tony could have something to do with him sleeping so late. Ziva must already be up.

He wished this was some bizarre dream he could wake up from and be at home alone with Tony. As always, he already wanted Tony. Instead he needed to get up and go play act with Ziva. Trying to be a gentle as possible, Gibbs slid out from under Tony's head and arm placing the pillow under Tony's head. After a moment Tony curled back up with the pillow still sound asleep.

Gibbs chuckled. I truly think the man could sleep through a hurricane. Reaching into his bag of casual clothes that had been provided, he searched for sweats with no luck. Why is it people with money never were sweats. Instead he found more slacks and a few sweaters and casual dress shirts. He slipped on a pair of black slacks and a blue sweater before heading out of the bedroom.

"Good morning love." Ziva smiled as she lounged on the couch sipping her coffee in her robe.

"Morning." Gibbs smiled.

"I went ahead and ordered coffee and some breakfast."

"Good." Gibbs said as he walked over to the cart and poured a cup of coffee. When he turned back around, Ziva had pulled her legs up under her leaving the rest of the couch open for him. He took a seat next to her and she stretched her legs out onto his lap. He glanced at her a moment then forced a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You must have worn poor Anthony out." She paused. "Although I thought you were tired."

"You know Tony, he always sleeps in. No matter if I wore him out or not." He took a sip of the coffee.

"Of course."

Gibbs furrowed his brow at her as to where she was going with this.

She just shrugged.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked changing the subject.

"As well as one can sleep alone." Ziva sighed.

He had just gotten up and already he had a headache. He needed a lot more caffeine.

Suddenly Ziva had crawled down the couch and was straddling his lap.

Gibbs swallowed hard trying to hide his surprise. What the hell was she doing?

Ziva leaned into his left ear. "Glimpse of a red light in the vent to your right."

Gibbs smirked letting his hands come up and grasp Ziva's hips. Ziva's lips dropped down onto Gibbs. His hand came up and into her hair as he pulled back and spoke in her ear.

"Camera doesn't mean you have to be in my lap or kissing me." After he said it he pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Fine." She said as if annoyed that he was turning her down.

"Morning." Tony said emerging from the bedroom in his boxers. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the scene before him.

Ziva was facing him from Gibbs lap. She smirked. "Morning Anthony." she said as she slid off of Gibbs lap and fell back onto the couch.

"Didn't mean to interrupt." Tony said as he saw the room service cart and walked over pouring a cup of coffee. As he took the first sip he looked over at Gibbs. "I was disappointed to wake up and find you gone."

"Coffee." Gibbs said holding up his cup as if that explained everything.

"Yes and we all know how much you have to have your coffee." Tony took a sip of his own. "Did you sleep well Ziva?"

"Not really. I was lonely." She smirked. "But I'm better now."

As Gibbs had done earlier Tony looked at her with furrowed brow, not understanding the way she was acting.

Ziva smiled to herself. Something was going on she just still couldn't quite figure out exactly sure. Although Gibbs and Tony were both good actors, there was something about their acting. Part of her thought maybe Gibbs was just uncomfortable with the whole situation. But Tony's continued annoyance with her, especially the look he gave her when she had been in Gibbs lap. That confused her. It truly made her think Tony had feelings for Gibbs. Wouldn't be the first time someone fell for their boss. Still, Tony wanting Gibbs, maybe that was the problem. Gibbs had found out that Tony had feelings for him, that was what was so hinky, it seemed plausible. Yet, Gibbs hadn't seemed uncomfortable kissing Tony last night. But Gibbs was a good actor.

"I'm going to go get dressed." She said as she walked towards the bedroom smiling at Tony.

Once she disappeared Tony looked over at Gibbs and put his hands up. Gibbs stood up and came over and poured himself another cup of coffee. Then he leaned in and kissed Tony's neck just below his ear.

"Vent towards the kitchen. Camera." He smiled as he pulled back.

Tony smirked. "I really was disappointed you weren't in bed when I woke up."

"Coffee was calling me." It wasn't what Gibbs wanted to say but it was the safest thing to say if they were being watched.

"I see. Priorities." Tony nodded.

Gibbs chuckled. "I thought you might have gotten enough last night."

"Never." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded his eyes locked on Tony's telling him everything he didn't want to say to someone watching.

The hotel phone rang causing ending their conversation. Gibbs made his way to the phone.

"Hello." Gibbs answered. "I see. Of course." Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, I normally do have a problem with that." a paused. "I think they will be fine." Gibbs looked at his watch. "Twelve thirty we'll be there."

Gibbs hung up the phone.

"And where are we going at twelve thirty?" Tony asked.

"We aren't going anywhere."

Ziva walked out from the bedroom. "Did I hear the phone?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "You and I have been invited to lunch. With James and Anna and a few other club members."

"What about me?" Tony asked annoyed.

Gibbs turned to Tony. "You and I will be having dinner with the others."

"And you're okay with this?"

"I think our hosts have invited us, and it's a monthly occurrence at the club so we should accept our host's request." Gibbs explained.

"Even though you don't trust him." Tony looked at him questioning.

"I can only trust him if I get to know him."

"So am I appropriately dressed?" Ziva asked with a smile.

Gibbs looked at her actually looking at what she had on. It was a white dress, not even reaching her knee and again spaghetti straps. He walked over to her with a smile.

"No, because I'll be distracted if you wear that." He paused. "As will everyone else. I think something a little longer."

Leaning into her ear he spoke. "Longer dress."

She grinned back at him understanding he wanted her carrying a weapon. "And you really think a longer dress will prevent me from distracting you?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Probably not but let's try."

######################################################################

Gibbs was on the phone the moment they entered the limo. He had called Vance to give him an update. The conversation was brief and he hung up as soon as he could.

"We have to assume all the rooms have a camera." Ziva said remembering earlier.

"Tony's going to check while we're gone."

"Really?" Ziva seemed surprised.

"Discretely. I just want to know for sure if they are there." Gibbs smirked.

"I didn't hear anything from you and Tony last night." She said casually

"Something." Ziva smirked. "There are cameras, I hope you were convincing."

Gibbs glared at her.

"I am just saying."

The limo pulled up outside the house and James and Anna were again standing there.

Gibbs stepped out then helped Ziva out and they approached the two.

"Jethro, so glad you agreed to come."

Gibbs nodded.

"Ziva." James smiled as he kissed her hand.

"James." She smiled the looked at the woman. "Anna."

"Ziva so glad you both came." Anna smiled. "The others are already inside."

Gibbs let Ziva slide her arm through his as they walked in. They were led onto a large back patio where two other couples sat. Ziva groaned to herself when she saw Alisha and Ash. Just what she wanted to see at lunch, Alisha with her hand in Ash's crotch. The other couple they had not met.

"Jethro, Diva. I believe you met Alisha and Ash last night." James said as he turned to the other couple. "This is Marcus and Jessica."

Marcus stood and shook his head. "Jethro, pleasure to meet you. Sorry I missed you last night."

"Not a problem." Jethro nodded. "Marcus, this is Ziva."

"Ziva." Marcus smiled as she offered her hand and he kissed it.

She nodded as she pulled her hand back running it up Gibbs arm.

"Jessica." Marcus said as the woman beside him stood up.

"My pleasure." Gibbs said as he kissed her hand.

When they had said their hellos to Alisha and Ash,

Gibbs and Ziva finally sat down. The table was a large square with a couple on each side. To Gibbs left sat Ash who looked over at Gibbs.

"Ziva is an unusual name." Ash asked.

"It's Israeli." He said as he took a sip of the water glass in front of him.

"Really, family name?"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

Ziva having heard her name leaned towards Gibbs. "Are you talking about me?" she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I was asking about your name, Ziva, unusual."

"Yes well, not so unusual in Israel." She said her eyes on Gibbs as her fingers played across his neck.

"Is that where you met?"

"Yes." Ziva smiled. "Jethro was there on business and I made him my business."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Love at first sight?" Alisha had leaned into the conversation.

"Yes, at least for me." She paused. "Although my father did not approve."

Ash nodded. "Well fathers are protective of their little girls."

"But he changed his mind and now Jethro works for him."

Gibbs gave her a sideways glance. "Ziva, we don't talk business remember." he touched her cheek.

She nodded and let her gaze fall away from his.

"I try to keep Alisha out of the business side of my life as well." Ash grinned.

"No, Ziva is completely involved in the business." Gibbs explained. "We just don't talk business with people we don't know."

Ash gave Gibbs a surprised look. "I see."

The food arrived at the table ending the initial conversation. Gibbs stole a glance at Ziva and nodded. Ash could be their man.

Lunch was filled with light conversation, Ziva having most of the conversation for her and Gibbs. He interjected when he needed to. He did notice what she had talked about last night Alisha did constantly have her hand on a specific area of Ash's body. Ash in turn touched her very little. Gibbs tried to find a happy medium with Ziva, his background said he was affectionate but not overly sexual. So he touched her arm or hand, kissed her cheek now and then. She however had decided she needed to touch him a great deal. He thought he had decided she needed to keep up with Alisha. When everyone had finished they moved to an area off to the left with outdoor seat area covered by a canopy.

Ziva had moved away standing at a railing looking out on the grounds. Gibbs watched as Ash and Alisha approached her. He watched them for a moment then made his way over. Letting himself come up behind her' his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close, dropping a kiss to her neck. Then he looked over at Ash, still holding Ziva against him.

She smiled at his touch and ran her hand over his arm.

"I was just talking to Ziva about Tel Aviv. She says you have a home there."

"We do."

"It's beautiful there."

"It is." Gibbs nodded.

"I've been there on business a few times."

"City known for business." Gibbs smirked.

"My company has handled some construction in Tel Aviv."

"Do you strictly do commercial work?" Ziva asked looking excited.

"No. My company handles private contracts as well."

Ziva smiled back at Gibbs as if asking him a question.

"Why?" Ash asked. "Need something done at your home in Tel Aviv?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Maybe."

Ash chuckled. "Seems Ziva feels something needs to be done."

"Of course she does." Gibbs smirked.

"What is it you want Ziva." Ash asked her with a smile.

She looked at Gibbs again as if asking permission.

He nodded.

"A ball room."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Well not a grand ballroom, but somewhere that Jethro and I can dance. Alone or have a small gathering."

Ash reached into his jacket pocket brought out a business card holder and handed Gibbs a card. Ziva immediately grabbed it from his hand.

Gibbs shook his head. "I thought we were just discussing this option."

She turned around in his embrace and let her hands run up his chest. "Maybe tonight I can convince you we need it." Her lips pressed against his briefly then she pulled back and licked her lips.

"Maybe you can."

"Alisha is the reason I have build half of what I own." Ash grinned.

########################################################################

As soon as the limo pulled from the driveway Gibbs was in investigator mode.

"Ash?" He looked at Ziva.

"He seems very interested in what we do and Tel Aviv."

"And why those couples?" Gibbs said.

"Maybe James is involved." She thought about it a moment. "He could have invited us figuring he would speed up the process."

"Could be but James doesn't strike me as the type." Gibbs glanced at his watch. "Tony and I have to be back at six for dinner. Once that is over the limo will pick you up and we'll all go to the club."

"Yes."

"And I want us out of there by midnight if possible."

"Why?" Ziva looked puzzled.

"We don't want to look to eager."

#######################################################################

Gibbs and Ziva walked into the hotel room to find Tony engrossed in some movie on TV.

"How was lunch?" He asked not pulling his eyes from the screen.

"Wonderful." She smiled and fell down onto the couch next to Tony.

"Good." Tony nodded. "What time is dinner?"

"Six" Gibbs said falling into the chair beside the couch.

"Too bad." Tony said finally looking over at Gibbs. "That movie you asked me about. It's showing tonight at six."

Gibbs nodded. "Well guess I'll have to catch it another time." So there were cameras. Once they left for dinner he's ask Tony exactly where they were.

Gibbs rubbed his neck then moved it from side to side and open and down. Second day and already he was in knots.

Tony had seen the movement and got up coming around behind the chair that Gibbs was sitting in. Gibbs actually jumped slightly as Tony's hands came to his shoulders and slowly started to massage the knots in Gibbs shoulders.

Gibbs actually sighed and let his head drop forward.

Tony smiled to himself at how easily Gibbs had given in to his touch. He really was knotted up and Tony knew a large part of it was coming from this assignment. Tony understood. Pretending to be in love with Gibbs, when you were actually in love with Gibbs was harder than he had thought. It was hard reaching some happy medium of how much he should touch him, kiss him or show any kind of affection. Part of him thought it would be easier if Ziva just knew the truth, but then he and Gibbs had never discussed telling the team.

Tony let his hands move up to Gibbs' neck now, working on the tightness there. He glanced over at Ziva who now seemed to be involved in the movie.

However, reality was Ziva watched the two men out of the corner of her eye. She had seen Gibbs' surprise as Tony first touched him, but he had given in to easily to the touch, even if there were cameras watching. She already understood that Tony had feelings for Gibbs. It had become painfully clear to her. She wondered when Tony's feelings had started? His feelings were probably why he seemed to have reservations about this assignment. Hard to hide those feelings when part of your mission is to be in love with the man.

Gibbs she wasn't sure about. He was still the mystery. At times he seemed as unreceptive to Tony's touch as he did hers, yet other times. Ziva chuckled to herself, sometimes he seemed to welcome Tony's touch or kiss. Something he had never done with her. She felt his uncomfortable tension every time she touched him and the coldness in his kiss. It was nothing visible, she was positive everyone around them believed he craved her affection, but as the woman in his arms, she knew. It surprised her in some respect. She was a beautiful woman, most men even in an undercover situation, would at least slightly enjoyed having her as their pretend lover, but not Gibbs. He was completely immune to everything. Every touch she gave he merely reacted to in the way any lover would, it was as if he had memorized how to respond and simply did it. His touch was almost robotic. But he was a master at control, maybe that was all it was.

Gibbs was like a father to her and although that was the extent of her feeling for him, she still felt he was an attractive man and it was not difficult to understand how a woman would find him appealing. Maybe if she was a red-head he would have reacted different.

Tony's hands moved back to Gibbs' shoulders but it lasted only a moment as Gibbs' hand came up and took Tony's hand. He held it tightly and looked back at Tony.

"Thanks." Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony's hand before releasing it.

Tony nodded, letting his other hand gingerly slide from Gibbs' shoulder as he returned to the couch next to Ziva. After a moment Tony seemed again engrossed in the movie.

Gibbs tried to take a silent breath trying to regain his composure. Tony's touch had felt too good and he felt his body starting to respond, that was why he had stopped it. The last thing he needed was to be sitting here with a hard on. He closed his eyes for a moment as he forced his body to forget that Tony had just been touching him. He immediately felt the knots that Tony had worked on return. When he opened his eyes Ziva was looking at him. She smiled as their eyes met. He forced a smile.

"Maybe a cat nap before dinner would be nice." She said.

"No I'm good." He smiled.

"You wouldn't have to take it alone." She smirked.

God just what he didn't need. He thought. He didn't feel up to having to pretend if she wanted to nap with him and if there was no way he could be alone with Tony in a bed right now.

"I'm fine really."

"Fine." She smiled. Tonight was going to be interesting, maybe she would get the answers about Gibbs tonight. Because as soon as he and Tony left, she would make sure when they returned Tony would be sleeping in the extra bedroom tonight.

########################################################################

Gibbs and Tony stepped into the limo and Gibbs was surprised when Tony sat across from him instead of beside him.

"The cameras?" Gibbs asked.

Tony turned back to the driver. "Privacy please."

The man nodded and put up the dark window separating the driver's area from the back of the limo. Gibbs thought it was odd that Tony had asked for privacy. The driver was an agent he had already been read in on the assignment.

"In at least one vent in every room. Two in the living room." Tony said as he suddenly moved towards Gibbs and ended up straddling his lap.

"Tony." Gibbs said in his best serious voice. "This isn't the time or the-"

"It is." Tony said as his lips dipped to Gibbs ear. "I need to feel you, need to have you close to me. Touching me." Tony took Gibbs hands and put them on his hips.

"Tony." Gibbs tried to sound commanding as if telling Tony to stop but it came out to seductive to hold any commanding presence.

"Please." Tony moaned.

Involuntarily Gibbs' hands clutched at Tony's hips and pulled him down against his already hard cock.

"I'm not asking you to fuck me." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. "Just to feel you, the desire, your hard cock."

Gibbs groaned. Tony was already getting exactly what he wanted. Gibbs would have loved nothing more than to bend Tony over and take him.

Tony let his hips move across Gibbs' lap as he felt Gibbs' hard cock press up against his ass.

"That's what I wanted to feel." Tony groaned. "Feels so good."

Grabbing the scruff of Tony's neck Gibbs devoured Tony's lips, his tongue thrusting into Tony's mouth. It wasn't enough, his hands still locked on Tony's hips he again slowly forced Tony's hips across his cock. Tony moaned into Gibbs' mouth and it forced Gibbs to pull back.

"Tony we can't do this." Gibbs growled. The need struggling to take control. "Not here."

"I told you I'm not asking you to fuck me."

"But I want to." Gibbs said his voice breaking as he spoke. "No control with you."

"I bet I could make you come just like this. Completely clothed just rubbing myself across your cock."

Gibbs groaned and thrust up against Tony. "I have no doubt."

"Although it would be more fun to suck your cock and make you come."

The moan tumbled from Gibbs mouth but came from deep within him. He balled his fist into the hair on the back of Tony's head.

"Stop." Gibbs voice was commanding this time, sharp and quick,

Tony searched the steely blue eyes. They were dilate, full of desire and need, but deep within them was that Gibbs' stare. He was serious and Tony could sense it. Tony made his body completely still.

Gibbs' eyes closed and he swallowed hard. Then let out a long breath as he forced the animal back into its cage. For what seemed liked hours Gibbs focused on his breathing ignoring the motionless body against him.

Tony felt Gibbs' breathing start to return to normal, felt his heartbeat stead, but his hard cock still pressed against him. Tony had to smile to himself. If he had pushed he knew Gibbs would have given in.

Finally Gibbs looked at Tony. Although Tony could still see the desire, it had calmed to the normal intensity Tony always saw when Gibbs looked at him.

Gibbs leaned down and spoke into Tony's ear. "Now get off me."

Tony pulled back and looked at Gibbs, suddenly fearing he had made Gibbs angry.

"I didn't mean to make you angry I just wanted-"

"I need you off of me before I change my mind." Gibbs stared into Tony's eyes insuring the man he wasn't angry.

"Right." Tony smirked as he slid off of Gibbs and went to return to the seat across from him. Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm.

"No." Gibbs almost screamed it. "Here." he said as he pulled Tony down beside him.

Tony smiled to himself as he settled next to Gibbs.

"Why is it taking so long? We should be there already."

"Um that would be my fault." Tony tried not to look guilty. "I asked the driver to take a longer route."

Gibbs glared at Tony, the stern boss evident. As he continued to look at Tony it quickly faded replaced by a half smirk as he shook his head.

"You know if it was-"

"I know." Tony smiled.

Again Gibbs shook his head. "You never cease to surprise me."

########################################################################

Arriving at the club, they stepped out of the limo, this time the two men were met by James and David.

"Jethro welcome back." James smiled. "And Tony welcome."

Tony shook with James and then turned to David and did the same.

"Shall we." James nodded.

They were led this time into a more formal dining area. Ash was again here with Nick beside him. Marcus was also here with his partner that they had not met.

Marcus rose. "Jethro please meet my partner Paul."

"Paul." Jethro nodded and shook the man's hand. "And this is my partner Anthony."

"Please call me Tony." Tony said shaking hands with the two men.

"And you two have already met Ash and Nick."

"Yes." Tony nodded with a smile.

Gibbs and Tony took their seats at the table. Gibbs, Tony, Ash and Nick were on one side of the long table. James, David, Marcus and Paul across from them. Tony was sitting next to Ash who immediately started talking to him.

"So Tony have you been enjoying yourself so far?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. It's nice to have somewhere that understands the Triad relationship." Tony smiled.

"Very true." Ash nodded. "You'll find we all value the friendships we make here."

"I'm sure." Tony agreed. Gibbs had filled Tony in on the thought that Ash may be their man. "I'm hoping that of us."

"Of course." Ash said happy to see Tony was more forthright than Ziva and Gibbs.

"Although Jethro seems a hard sell." Ash said leaning in towards Tony and speaking quietly.

Tony chuckled. "With Jethro you have to earn his friendship, and trust."

Ash nodded. "I understand that."

Tony felt Gibbs' hand suddenly come to rest on his thigh and Tony tried not to react.

Ash had noticed and grinned. "Jethro is very protective. Of you." he paused. "And Ziva."

"We feel the same." Tony responded.

"So do you work with Jethro and Ziva, Um for Ziva's father."

"Yes." Tony nodded, not adding any information.

Ash looked at him for a moment. "And what do you do?"

"Appraisals." Tony said taking a sip from his glass.

"Appraisal?" Ash questions.

"Jethro is an importer-exporter. I handle the appraisals." Tony said giving the man just enough information to peak his interest.

"I see." Ash glanced at Jethro who was talking across the table to James.

Tony smiled to himself. Oh he was definitely interested now.

As the food arrived Gibbs looked over at Tony and smiled. Tony winked.

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony leaned in speaking in Gibbs ear. "I'm still wishing you'd have let me suck your cock in the limo."

Gibbs coughed not expecting Tony to say anything like that. He had expected Tony to say something about the conversation with Ash.

"Tony." Gibbs whispered as he stared at the man.

Tony turned and started eating.

James had watched the exchange and chuckled to himself. He was interested to see how the two agents handled their relationship tonight, alone without Ziva. James had a feeling the two would be completely different without her around. After hearing some of the tape from last night, he was sure they would be different without her. Although there was only audio, he had listened to enough to know Jethro Foster and Anthony DiSand had not faked anything last night. Tonight would be even more interesting, at least it would be if Ziva and Jethro shared the Master bedroom tonight. James half expected Tony to end up with Jethro again tonight. Yet knowing they were agents, Ziva would probably push to be in Jethro's room. She would want to make sure that they seemed true to their cover. But James had a feeling Jethro had no desire to have Ziva in his bed. Although the two of them had played their parts amazingly earlier, James still sensed the difference. He was the only one that had noticed, but then he had trained himself to notice. Too many dishonest people wanted into this "club" so to speak and so he needed to be able to tell when people were faking it.

"Shall we move into the study?" James asked as he stood up.

The other's followed.

The study was beautiful, bookcases gracing every wall. A small bar and seating as always designed for three. Gibbs and Tony ended up on a large couch facing Ash and Nick who were seating on another couch across from them. James and David were at the bar preparing drinks for everyone.

"Jethro and Tony are fitting in very well." David smiled.

"Yes they are." James nodded with a smile. "Although I think they need to be pushed a little."

David grinned. "I see. Testing them are you?" he asked as his hand caressed up James chest.

"Observing." James grinned.

"Okay." David said just before his lips found James and he let himself get lost in the action.

James wrapped his arm around David felling the other man's body relax against him. It took several moments before James pulled back and smiled at David.

Having seen the exchange Ash let his lips find Nick's and they were soon locked in an embrace. As with James and David a few moments later the kiss ended and they smiled at each other.

Realizing what was going on Gibbs turned to Tony who was already leaning in towards Gibbs. Letting his arm wrap around Tony's waist he pulled the man to him and their lips met. It was so easy to have Tony in his arms, the only troubling part was the audience although Gibbs had noticed the couples had not stared at each other while they kissed. It was more of just an acceptance of the fact that this was a safe place for the exchange. Tony being more comfortable than Gibbs had, let his hand grab Gibbs' neck and was forcing Gibbs harder against his lips. Yes, it was too easy to be like this with Tony, Gibbs thought again. Fighting Tony's grip, Gibbs pulled back. Tony licked his lips and seemed as if he was about to try and pull Gibbs back to him, when he remembered where they were.

"Sorry." Tony said as he caught his breath.

"Never apologize." Gibbs said barely more than a whisper. "Especially about that."

Tony chuckled.

Gibbs let his arm slide from Tony's waist as he leaned back against the couch.

"That drink?" Gibbs said looking over at James.

James actually laughed. "Coming right up." Oh yes, that kiss had told James without doubt what was going on between Jethro and Tony.

########################################################################

Gibbs and Tony were now back in the limo heading towards the hotel. Tony was talking about the couple of conversations with Ash. He agreed with Ziva and Gibbs, he was looking more and more like their man.

"Agent Jackson." Gibbs said to the driver.

"Yeah."

"Take the longer way back again. We have a couple things to go over and I need to make a couple calls."

"No problem." and without being asked he raised the privacy window.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Wasn't me."

"Right." Gibbs said not really believing him. Opening his phone, the first call Gibbs made was to Vance giving him the update. Again staying focused on the specifics and trying to get off the phone as quickly as possible before Vance could make some smart ass comment.

"Handling the assignment okay there Gibbs?"

"Yeah, just fine." Gibbs said as he shut the phone hanging up on Vance.

The next call was to Mark. When Mark answered the phone he was at first serious. Although his two agents had been released they were still recovering. The cell member was still in a coma so no answers from him yet. Then Mark's attitude completely changed.

"Hear you're on an interesting assignment." Mark said and Gibbs could hear him smiling through the phone.

"Did you?"

"Yeah. Read the file."

"How did that happen?" Gibbs asked. This was supposed to be a sensitive mission so why had Mark been read in.

"Because I'm stuck here for awhile and Vance figured having another pair of eyes on the case, if something came up could be useful."

"Why do I not believe that?" Gibbs said annoyed.

"Because I think Vance is really enjoying the thought of you playing lover with Ziva, and especially Tony. And he needed someone to talk to about it."

"That sounds more like the truth." Gibbs said shaking his head.

"So how is it going?"

"Fine. I need to go."

"Sure you do." Mark said knowing he was lying and the phone went dead.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." and that was all Gibbs said about the calls. "Come here." Gibbs said looking across at Tony.

Tony smirked as he moved to Gibbs about to climb onto his lap when Gibbs stopped him.

"Beside me." Gibbs said rolling his eyes. The man was incorrigible.

"How about here." Tony said dropping to his knees in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled shaking his head.

"I'll be good. Promise." Tony smiled as he pushed between Gibbs legs, his hands on Gibbs thighs his upper body leaning into Gibbs.

Gibbs reached down and let his lips press against Tony's just for a moment.

"Believe me I would love nothing more than to let you-"

His thought was cut off by Tony grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into another kiss. Tony opened his mouth and the welcome made Gibbs force his tongue deep into Tony's mouth. Tony moaned as his hands ran up and down Gibbs thighs. _So easy._ Gibbs though for the third time tonight.

This time Tony pulled back dropping his forehead against Gibbs.

"I know Ziva needs to be in your bed tonight. The camera's need this to look real."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"You know I'm okay with everything."

"Wish I was."

Tony pulled back slightly looking into those blue eyes.

"Hard to pretend when all I want is you." Gibbs said as he kissed Tony pulling the man into the straddling position he had denied him earlier. Once there Tony again pulled back.

"It will be fine." Tony smiled, amused at seeing the unflappable Gibbs suddenly uncomfortable. "She'll be gentle I'm sure."

Gibbs glared at him.

"You know what I mean. She's done this before. She understands."

"I know." Gibbs pulled Tony closer to him. "If those camera's work, after you and I last night. This needs to look good."

Tony tried not to laugh. "Performance anxiety?"

"Tony!" He barked.

"I know. Not the time for jokes." Tony cleared his throat and shook his head trying to clear away the humor of the situation. "But seriously, is it going to be that hard to fake it?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"I've never seen you this concerned." Tony said sounding surprised.

"It's just." He paused. "Ziva seems. I can't figure it out. Too comfortable or as if she's trying to push me."

"We'll this is an odd situation she's probably finding it all amusing."

"No it's something else. I just can't figure it out." Gibbs hated not being able to solve anything.

The two men felt the limo stop and Tony crawled out of Gibbs' lap dropping down beside him.

"Ziva's going to be surprised we are back. She was supposed to come meet us at the club."

Gibbs shrugged. "Can't help they lost power."

"Seriously would you not think they would have a generator for some place like that?"

"Don't know." Gibbs paused and looked at his watch nine thirty. "All I know is I could use some real sleep."

Tony chuckled. "You didn't get real sleep last night."

"Very little." Gibbs smirked.

"Bet you get real sleep tonight." Tony grinned.

"I bet I do to." Gibbs said as he pushed Tony towards the door.

########################################################################

Ziva hearing movement at the door she was about to reach for the weapon strapped to her leg when the door opened. She relaxed but looked surprised when Gibbs and Tony walked in.

"You are back?" She said puzzled. "I thought the limo was going to bring me to the club."

"They lost power." Tony said.

"Oh. Really?"

"Happened after dinner. So James said everyone might as well head home." Tony said picking up her legs from the couch and sitting down under them.

She looked at him annoyed pulling her legs back against her.

"Did you have a nice evening?" Tony asked smiling at her.

"Yes I ordered room service and enjoyed some time alone." She smiled. "And you?"

"Amazing." Tony said as he glanced over at Gibbs then back to her.

Gibbs walked over to the bar and poured himself a bourbon taking it all down in one swig, then poured another.

Ziva smiled. "And you my love. Did you have a good night?"

"Yes." Gibbs said taking a slow small sip of his second glass. Walking over Gibbs took a seat in the chair by the couch. He put his head back and his feet up on the table. As much as he wanted to go to bed and go to sleep, he knew that was not an option right now. So instead he settled into the chair.

"I'm going to go change." Tony said getting up and heading towards the Master bedroom.

"Um Anthony." Ziva said looked back towards him.

"What?"

"I put your overnight things in the other room."

Tony paused a moment then chuckled. "Of course you did."

She grinned at him then turned back around.

Tony glared at her as he walked to the other room.

Gibbs never moved knowing full well Ziva was going to do that while they were away. It fit her character profile.

As Tony disappeared into the other room, Ziva made a move.

Gibbs head snapped up as Ziva was suddenly in his lap as she had been this morning.

She leaned into his ear. "You are tired yet you are not going to bed." she paused. "That worried about having to sleep in the same bed with me?"

Ziva pulled back and looked at him smiling.

"No." it was a quick answer as he pulled his legs off the table and easily slid her from his lap.

She smirked as she went over to the bar and made herself a drink.

Tony walked back into the room in a silk pajamas set. Gibbs glanced at him, no doubt they were by some designer Tony knew.

Gibbs finally stood up.

"I'm heading to bed."

Tony nodded then glanced at Ziva. She smiled at him.

As Gibbs made his way towards the Master bedroom he stopped in front of the bar and held out his hand. "Are you coming?" He smiled at her.

She walked around the bar and took his hand with a smile. Gibbs glanced back at Tony, the look was brief and for a moment Ziva thought she had imagined it. But when Gibbs eyes locked on hers she saw it. Disappointment. It was there so clear and so intense she actually felt the disappoint rush into her. The emotion actually made her stomach ache.

"Ziva." he paused looking at her as a paleness washed over her face. "Are you okay?"

He actually pulled her closer as his hand touched her forehead.

"I am fine." She forced a smile.

"Are you sure?"

The concern on his face the first real emotion she had seen him display towards her this whole assignment.

"I am sure." She said letting the back of her hand caress his cheek.

Gibbs nodded and pulled her towards the bedroom.

Once inside the Master bedroom, Gibbs closed the door. Ziva had to smile to herself when he didn't lock it.

Tony turned around and headed into the other room once the door closed on Gibbs and Ziva. Although he understood the necessity of all of this he didn't want to see or hear anything.

##############################################################


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Pushed: Finding love, possession and faking it with another.

Summary: Gibbs is being pushed by a friend who believes he has feelings for Tony. Then Gibbs, Tony and Ziva are sent on a very unusual undercover assignment.

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading and for the kind words about the story.**

CHAPTER 4

Gibbs prepared himself, expecting a heated and quick assault. Instead she went to the clock by the bed and turned the radio on, finding a station playing soft slow and sensual music. Then she walked over and let her hand slide around from Gibbs' arm to his back. Once behind him her hands went to his shoulders and pulled gently letting the jacket fall from his shoulders. Then she took it and hung it up in the closet.

Surprised by her actions Gibbs turned around, watching and waiting for her to return from the closet. When she turned around and saw him watching her she smirked. She walked towards him her hips now swaying, her eyes awash with desire, her body full of seduction, and Gibbs wasn't sure any more if she was pretending or actually going to try and seduce him. He told himself she was faking, her Mossad training had made her an excellent actress, he had seen her in action before and he believed she could make any man think she wanted them.

It seemed to take forever for her to walk back to him, her every step slow and calculated to gain maximum effect. When she finally stood in front of him, her hands caressed up his chest stopping as they reached the collar of his shirt. Her fingers then grazed across each button as she worked her way down until the shirt lay open under her hands. Again her hands caressed up Gibbs chest, this time against the bare skin under the shirt. Once she reached his shoulders she pushed the shirt off his shoulders letting it fall off his body.

Her eyes were locked on his watching for any sign of a reaction, her hands on his body feeling for any temperature change in his skin. Nothing changed. Interesting she thought to herself, but then again she was just getting started. One way or another she would find out exactly what was going on between him and Tony.

She turned around and held her hair up. Gibbs looked at her back and the zipper before him and understood. His hand touched the top of the zipped and gently guided the zipper down, hearing the teeth click open as loudly as if a bomb were going off in the room. He dropped a kiss to the back of her neck as she moaned. Immediately, he pulled his lips back. She let her hair down, pushing it all across one shoulder, then waited. The next step was his. Letting his hands glide across her shoulders his fingers slipped under the straps of the dress and pushed them off her shoulders. She shifted her back and shoulders and the dress began to drift off her body. As it reached her hips she again shifted them and the dress pooled at her feet. It revealed the white slip underneath and Gibbs was never so grateful to see the garment. He forced himself to run his hands up and down the sides of her body and he swallowed hard. Although he felt the underwear underneath, he felt nothing else.

She pressed herself back against him letting her hips press roughly against his groin, and although she could fell him through the fabric of his slacks, he was having no reaction. She smiled to herself, still not completely surprised. Gibbs was known for his control.

Turning around she again let her eyes meet his as her hands dropped to his waist and expert fingers released his belt buckle, the single button and then the zipper. His body tensed, the first reaction she had felt from him. She smirked.

The look confused him because he still wasn't sure if it was a humorous smirk to make him relax or one of desire given to get a reaction. Either way he need this situation to change, he let his hand caress her cheek, his thumb playing across her bottom lip as his eyes searched hers trying to make sense of what she was doing.

Again she saw the confusion and concern in his eyes and it was about to get worse. Her tongue touched the tip of his finger at her lip, then she drew his thumb into her mouth. She let her lips slide up and down his thumb as her mouth sucked on it. She saw his eyes go wide as she fought back a laugh.

This was not like Ziva, he thought to himself. He had seen the tapes of her and Tony undercover and this Ziva was completely different. His mind suddenly raced. Was she actually trying to seduce him? Did she somehow have feelings for him? She had told him he was like a father to her, could that have changed? No it had to be an act, she was just doing her job. Really, he was old enough to be her father.

He pulled his hand away from her mouth letting it fall again to his side. Again she pressed herself against him, her hands on his hips thrusting him against her. She raised an eyebrow at him, this time surprised that his cock was still not hard, or even showing any sign of giving in.

"Are you going to keep your hands to yourself all night?" She asked her voice laced with desire and need.

"Ziva?" He said her name as a question, hoping to receive some answer from her.

"Jethro." She said as her hands pushed the slacks down as if removing a second skin from his body. They fell to the ground, leaving him standing there in only his boxers.

"Ziver." He used her nickname hoping to make her remember the kind of relationship they shared which was not this.

"I love when you call me that." She said as she bit her lower lip. "Because only you can call me that."

_Of course_. He thought to himself. This was insane and he didn't know how to get out of it.

She turned him and he felt his legs touch the edge of the bed as she pushed him down. He fell back onto the bed his body sprawled out surprised by her forcefulness. Ziva wasted no time in climbing onto his body placing herself directly over his cock and dropping down hard onto him.

He grabbed her hips stopping any further movement from them. However, she let her lips fall to his her tongue desperately trying to force its way into his mouth but unable to penetrate his lips. Unable to move her hips up and down she dragged herself across his groin until he again tightened his grip on her. She pulled her lips from his and brushed them across his ear.

"I want you."

"Ziva." The name came out as a plea. Not a plea of desire but a plea for her to stop.

She pulled back looking down into his eyes. "Don't worry I can be quiet. Tony won't hear." She smirked. "Unless you think you can't be quiet."

He looked at her and his brow furrowed. Realization suddenly struck him as he understood what she was playing at. This wasn't about wanting him it was about testing him, investigating him. She must have realized that something was going on between him and Tony and she was using this situation to find out. He stared at her searching her eyes for the truth he had suddenly discovered. She must have figured out Tony's feelings but was still unsure of his for Tony. He laughed to himself. She was pushing him to see if he would admit it. A risky game. If he wasn't involved with Tony how could she be sure he wouldn't give in to her advances. Guess he would find out how far she was willing to take her game. Because two can play at that.

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Believe me if I make love to you, you won't be quiet." He said as he thrust up against her. He felt her body tense against him.

As he pulled her head back to stare into her eyes he now saw the concern there. He had just changed the game and how she was going to play it he wasn't sure.

"I'm not pretending." She whispered. He must be giving into the acting side of it. He had to be faking she thought.

"Neither am I." He whispered back as he licked his lips.

He watched as she swallowed hard and forced a smile.

"If you wanted this all you had to do was ask." He smirked.

"I did not think." She paused as she tried to figure out what to do. "I always thought you considered me like a daughter."

"You were the one who said you saw me as a father figure. Not me." He said pulling her down against him again. Although he still was having no reaction to her he wanted her to think it was just a matter of time.

Another swallow. "What about rule number twelve?"

He almost laughed. She was back pedaling trying to find a way out.

His hands slid from her hips up the side of her body. "For you I think I can forget about that rule."

Knowing the situation had her off balance he flipped them over. Her eyes widening as her back hit the bed, his body over hers.

"Jethro we should think about-"

He cut her off. "What is there to think about I want you, you want me."

"But we have to-" She paused as she saw the smirk cover his face and the change in the way he was looking at her.

Leaning into her ear he almost laughed out the words.

"I've played this game before. You're fishing."

She used both of her hands to push at his chest and throw his body off of her. He landed on his side next to her on the bed. Knowing they may be being watched she pulled herself close to him.

"I have killed men for less."

He did laugh at that.

"And I've fired agents for less." he said letting his arm wrap around her waist and pulling her tighter against him.

"I cannot believe that you-"

He cut her off by kissing her then whispering to her. "Remember we are being watched."

She nodded although the annoyed look still covered her face. Pulling back from him she raised up and slipped under the covers. He followed her lead, then turned off the beside lamp bathing the room in almost complete darkness. The only light coming in around the edges of the window shaded.

Moaning she pushed against him as if they were making love. He mirrored her movements playing for the camera.

She pulled his head down to her and spoke in his ear. "You are in love with him. Yes?"

Gibbs wanted to pull back and look at her but realized it would be useless in the darkness of the room. Instead he pretended to thrust back into her. He was surprised she was so direct with her question.

"I saw your disappointment when you had to bring me in here instead of Tony." She explained knowing he was wondering what had given it away.

Another thrust and he moaned. She knew he was debating about whether or not to lie to her.

"Why would you even consider lying to me?" she again spoke in his ear.

She was right there was no reason to lie to her. And in reality he didn't want to. He didn't want to hide how he felt about Tony.

"Yes. I do." He said answering her.

She moaned as he again thrust down towards her.

"And he loves you?" She said as she rolled over placing herself on top of him and let her lips come down on his. After kissing she pulled back and let him answer.

"So he says." Gibbs smirked.

Again she groaned her body moving above him as she continued to lean down and talk close to his ear.

"You are both happy, Yes?"

"I am very happy. I believe he is, but you would have to ask him." Gibbs said before he moaned.

She smiled, even knowing he couldn't see it. "I am surprised."

He thrust up towards her again.

"You never struck me as the bisexual type." She paused. "But Tony."

He chuckled knowing how Tony would feel about that. "I love Tony for who he is. Not the package he came in."

"Interesting explanation." She moaned pretending the release was near. This was beyond completely weird. They were faking a Triad relationship, and Tony and Gibbs were in love, and she was in bed pretending to have sex with Gibbs while talking to him about being in love with Tony. So beyond weird.

Gibbs followed her lead acting as if he was ready to come. As they both faked it Ziva rolled off of his body falling beside him breathing heavy. It wouldn't win them an Oscar but it was believable. Ziva curled up against his chest.

As if on cue the phone rang and Gibbs reached across Ziva to answer it.

"Yeah."

"The cameras are not real. The listening devices are."

"Who is this?" Gibbs asks sitting up in bed.

"A friend. You are not being watched only listened to."

The line went silent and Gibbs switched on the light.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

He whispered in her ear what the caller had said.

"Do you think they are telling the truth?" She whispered back.

"Only one way to find out." He climbed out of bed then realized he didn't have a knife. "Ziva."

He watched her move in the bed and hand him a knife. He smirked knowing exactly where she had been wearing that. Unscrewing the cover of the vent he pulled out the lipstick sized camera hidden inside. Gibbs pulled it apart and laughed. He showed it to Ziva. The inside of the camera was empty except for the small led light.

Ziva smiled as a thought crossed her mind. "Wait here."

He looked at her puzzled.

"Just wait here." She said as she went to walk out of the room.

"Ziva."

"Just wait." She smiled as she disappeared.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited watching the clock as two minutes turned into three. As four minutes had passed Gibbs was about to go out and find Ziva. He stood up just as Tony walked into the bedroom. Gibbs looked at him confused.

Tony made his way over laying his hand on Gibbs' bare chest.

"What's going-"

Gibbs thought was stopped by Tony's lips. When Tony pulled back he spoke in Gibbs ear.

"Ziva said with no cameras, there is no reason she needed to stay in here."

Gibbs chuckled. "Did she?"

"She also said you two had already faked it and you might want some sleep."

Gibbs arms wrapped around Tony. "Sleep is most definitely not what I want."

"Really." Tony grinned. "And what do you want?"

"You. Tony I want you." Gibbs voice ragged and full of desire as he descended onto Tony's lips. He crushed their bodies together his hard cock pressing against Tony's. Unlike with Ziva, Gibbs had gotten hard the minute he saw Tony.

Tony's hands were forcing Gibbs' boxers down wanting him naked. Once they fell to the floor Gibbs stepped out of them. Then Tony pushed Gibbs back against the wall, surprising the other man.

Gibbs looked at Tony seeing the animal hunger glaring back at him. Then Tony's lips dipped to Gibbs throat kissing then licking the tender flesh. Gibbs moaned and Tony felt the sound against his lips. Grabbing Tony by the back of the head, he yanked the man away from his throat. Gibbs took a moment to stare into Tony's eyes.

"Suck my cock." Gibbs growled, already knowing that was what Tony was thinking.

Tony licked his lips as Gibbs let go of his head. Instantly Tony dropped to his knees and he glanced up at Gibbs for a moment, then let his mouth sink down onto Gibbs cock.

Gibbs groaned as Tony began his assault. It took Gibbs back to the limo and how he had wanted nothing more than to let Tony do exactly this. Gibbs loved the way Tony's mouth felt wrapped around his cock. Warm, slick, and with Tony's skill, it was an amazing experience and Gibbs reveled in it.

"God, Tony." Gibbs moaned the sound causing Tony to increase his efforts. Gibbs' hand went to Tony's shoulder needing to touch him in some way. Tony's hand clutched at Gibbs right hip using it to drive Gibbs' cock deeper down his throat.

Lost in the sensation, Gibbs' heart was drumming against his chest as the sensation raised his heart rate to a deadly beat. Each breath was shallow and forced because Gibbs was fighting for breath. The only though inside his mind was of Tony and the feeling he was giving him. The rest of his body was simply lost carried away by the growing desire to come.

Gibbs moved his hand from Tony's shoulder to the back of his head, merely resting it there letting it follow the motion Tony used. The soft feel of Tony's hair against his hand only enhanced the experience. There was nothing about Tony that didn't add to the feeling. Gibbs eyes closed and he forced himself to take a deep breath trying to hold back the rising tide.

"I should have let you suck my cock in the limo." Gibbs moaned. "Then maybe I wouldn't have needed you so much now."

There was nothing Tony would have loved more than if Gibbs would have taken him up on his offer in the limo. Although right now all he cared about was the taste of Gibbs' cock in his mouth and the thrill of hearing Gibbs' voice. That voice had almost made him come more than once.

Another moan from Gibbs, as he felt the surge build and his body fighting to give in.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as he felt the muscles in his body tense as the release crashed through him. He came crying out Tony's name, stifling it from a scream to a dull roar. Tony continued his assault on Gibbs cock until, Gibbs finally touched his shoulder and looked down at him.

Tony crawled up Gibbs body and into his awaiting arms. Gibbs just looked at him for a moment lost in those green eyes.

"I hope you're not done with me already." Tony smiled.

"I'll never be done with you." Gibbs eyes were still full of desire and need. "Never."

"Show me." Tony said his voice begging Gibbs to take him.

Gibbs smirked. "You know just how to push me, don't you. Just what I want to hear."

"Yes."

Gibbs started walking them forward and Tony thought they were headed towards the bed but Gibbs pushed him towards the long dresser against the wall beside them.

"So do you know what I want to hear now?" Gibbs asked as he stared deeply into Tony's eyes.

"That I want you to bend me over the dresser and fuck me." Tony moaned as he said it wanting exactly that.

"Very good." Gibbs growled as he turned Tony around and pushed his upper body down over the dresser.

Tony heard Gibbs walk across the room and open a drawer, heard the snap of a lid, then heard him return to his position behind him.

Once Gibbs was behind him again, Tony thrust back.

"I do love your eagerness. But then I've already told you that before." Gibbs smirked, grabbed Tony's hips and jabbed all the way into him.

Tony moaned and clutched at the dresser top.

"Ummm." Gibbs groaned as he pounded into Tony. Wanting Tony had overridden his concern that they were being listened to. They already believed he and Tony were in a relationship, this would do nothing but confirm it as had the other night. And he had given an okay performance with Ziva so hopefully whoever was listening would just assume, this was the way the three of them handled their relationship.

"Jethro." Tony sighed as his eyes closed and he met Gibbs thrusts.

"That's it." Gibbs growled as his hand slid around and his fingers locked tightly around Tony's cock.

Tony moaned again.

"This has to be my favorite. My dick in your ass and my hand on your cock." Gibbs' voice was sultry, lower and slightly broken as his breathing grew more erratic.

Tony's head fell forward as Gibbs began stroking his cock with the same fever that he was fucking him. Tony was quickly losing control as Gibbs' touch drove him to the edge.

Gibbs was just as close his body threatened to surrender

"Jethro." Tony cried out as the orgasm ripped through him. His body shaking as Gibbs continued slamming into him.

"So close Tony." Gibbs groaned as he let the waves started to crash over him ready to give into the sensation. It didn't take long before he felt himself floating towards the edge and he surrendered as he fell over. He called out Tony's name as he came. Clutching Tony's hips he took a moment to let his body regain some sense of the world around him before leaning down against Tony's body. "Still not done."

########################################################################

"Why is it always so hard for you to get settled?" Gibbs said tightening his arm around Tony waist.

"Because we always seem to sleep so that it puts my ass against your hard cock." Tony smirked.

Gibbs leaned towards his neck. "My cock is not hard."

"Yeah well give it a minute and it will be."

Gibbs chuckled. "It will be if you don't stop wiggling around."

Tony sighed trying to stop moving.

"Tony." Gibbs barked.

"I'm trying." Tony barked back. He was still warm from the shower and being in Gibbs arms only made him warmer. Finally, he stopped moving.

"Happy now." Gibbs asked dropping a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

"Content."

Gibbs kissed up Tony's shoulder to his neck and stopped at his ear. "I love you." there was a paused. "And I could never show or tell you enough."

Tony turned in Gibbs' arms, his hands coming to rest on Gibbs' chest.

"Is that so?" Tony smiled.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded his hand caressing Tony's face.

"You seem to be doing pretty well."

Gibbs chuckled. "I wasn't talking about that."

"So what are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"Everything else."

"Okay." Tony looked a little puzzled. "That's a lot."

"Yeah it is." Gibbs said holding Tony closer. "And I want to share that all with you. I need you to understand that."

Tony grinned. "And here I though you just liked having me as your sexual play thing."

"Umm, as much as I do love that, that's not the only thing I want you for." Gibbs said placing a quick kiss on Tony's lips.

"So what else do you want?" Tony asked.

"You in my life, in every way." Gibbs paused. "And once this assignment is over we are going to work on that."

"And are you doubting that I want that?" Tony asked.

"Never assume." Gibbs grinned.

"Okay." Tony nodded. "Then let me tell you something." Tony's green eyes locked on icy blue. "I love you. And if you think I've loved you for all these years just because I wanted a good lay, you are way off base. All I've ever wanted is all of you."

"Good." Gibbs smiled letting his hands glide up Tony's back. "Because seems you've got it."

"Although being one of the best lays I've ever had doesn't hurt."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "One of the best?" and he jerked Tony against him, letting Tony feel his now hard cock.

Tony sighed his hand sliding down Gibbs' chest and to his cock. "I refuse to say you're the best."

Gibbs thrust into Tony's hand. "Why is that?"

"Because you already have a big head." Tony smirked

Gibbs laughed. "Do I now?"

Tony let his fingers rake up Gibbs' cock causing him to moan.

"Yes you do." Tony let his lips brush against Gibbs briefly.

"I don't need you to tell me, all I need is your reaction every time I fuck you." Gibbs lips brushed across Tony's ear. "Or see how you react every time I speak in your ear."

Tony moaned.

"Or that I could tell you to roll over right now because I want to fuck you again and you would." Gibbs paused licking his lips against Tony's ear. "And you would do it not just to please me, but because it's exactly what you want."

Tony moaned again as his body squirmed against Gibbs.

"Not to mention the fact." Gibbs physically rolled Tony over bringing Tony's ass against his cock and putting his lips back at his ear. "You told me you would do anything for me."

"Please." Tony whispered his body again aching for Gibbs. Tony heard the drawer, heard the cap.

"And" Gibbs slammed into Tony. "Because you already said you were mine."

"I am yours." Tony's hand reached back clutching at Gibbs' neck pushing his lips closer to Tony's ear.

"Oh yes,you are." Gibbs growled as he thrust deeper into Tony. "And I plan to make sure you never forget that."

###################################################################

Having had a light breakfast, she was now sipping her tea. She was not surprised she was the first one up again. The gentlemen must have had a long night she smirked. It still all surprised her, but she was happy for them. But she had never imagined Gibbs would sleep this late. She chuckled to herself. Maybe the sex and added sleep would actually put Gibbs in a better mood.

###############################################################

Tony stirred in his sleep and opening one eye looked at the clock, and then closed his eye again. It was late and Tony was surprised to feel Gibbs' arm still wrapped around him. Unlike Gibbs to sleep this late, but then as many times as they had made love, anyone would need extra sleep. Tony had never made love so many times in one night and he had no doubt they easily could have made love even longer. Tony had never known the insatiable desire the two of them seemed to share. Even now, Tony wanted Gibbs again. But he also heard Ziva in the living room and wasn't sure he wanted to make love with her so close.

Tony felt Gibbs move slightly against him, then tighten his arm around Tony's waist. It made Tony smile that even in his sleep Gibbs wanted him closer.

"Ziva's up." Gibbs said.

"I know I heard her."

"If she wasn't, this morning would be starting very differently."

Tony chuckled. "Were you reading my thoughts?"

"Maybe." Gibbs said placing a kiss on Tony's neck.

"Can you read them now?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Gibbs whispered in his ear. "And I'd do exactly that if we didn't have a friend just outside the door."

Tony laughed and turned around in his arms. "If someone is listening, aren't they going to be suspicious if I stay in here every night."

Gibbs sighed. "We'll figure it out."

"Jethro, do you have a problem with Ziva having to stay with you."

Gibbs chuckled. "No, after last night, no problem."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Tony!"

"I know." He sighed. "So we should get up right?"

"In a minute." Gibbs smirked before kissing Tony.

Tony melted into his arms and his kiss, wanting nothing more than for it to take them further. Gibbs' arms were crushing Tony to him and Tony immediately pulled back.

"Jethro." Tony said giving him a you know better look.

"What?" Gibbs said with an innocent look, but the look was useless as his hand suddenly slid between them and wrapped around Tony's cock.

"Jethro!" Tony groaned as Gibbs' hand had started stroking him.

"Shhhhh." Gibbs smirked as his lips sank to Tony's throat kissing and licking the tender flesh.

"Not. Fair." Tony said word by word as his eyes closed and his hand balled into the hair on the back of Gibbs' head. Gibbs' lips once again found Tony's ear.

"I just can't help myself." Gibbs voice was calm and controlled.

Tony's hips now thrust with Gibbs' strokes as he lost himself in the sensation.

"I love to touch you."

"Feels so good." Tony groaned. "Jethro."

"I do like to hear my name on your lips." Gibbs smirked. "Especially when I want to make you come."

"Then do it." Tony sighed as his head dropped down on Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs increased his speed and the pressure on Tony's cock and felt Tony's body start to shiver in his arms.

"That's it isn't it. I feel your body wanting to give in." Gibbs growled. "You're shivering and I know you're not cold. Because your whole body is on fire against me. Feels so good."

"Yes, so good." Tony moaned. "I love the way you touch me."

Tony's whole body screamed for release, it was on fire and his heart struggled to stay inside his chest. It barely took the slightest touch from Gibbs to make Tony want to lose control.

"Come for me, Tony."

Gibbs felt Tony bite down on his shoulder as he came. Tony's body shook and then went limp against Gibbs. Gibbs kissed Tony's temple as he held the younger man in his arms.

"You are such a bastard." Tony said as he finally pulled back and looked at Gibbs.

"Yeah. I am."

Tony rolled his eyes, then looked at Gibbs shoulder.

"Sorry about that." Tony said seeing the red mark he had left on Gibbs shoulder.

"Not a problem." Gibbs grinned.

"It was that or scream." Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled.

"I think I should see if you can be quiet." Tony said as his hand went towards Gibbs cock but was stopped as Gibbs grabbed his wrist.

"We need to get up."

"Oh really not fair." Tony said giving him an evil grin.

"The three of us have some things we need to talk about so I think we should go out to lunch."

#####################################################################

Tony came out into the living room dressed and smiling.

"Morning." Ziva smiled.

"Good morning." Tony smiled back as he walked over and poured a cup of coffee and grabbed some grapes from the fruit tray Ziva had ordered.

"Did you have a good night?"

"Yes. Yes I did." He smirked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I did as well." She grinned.

"I bet you did." Tony chuckled.

She shook her head.

"Jethro wants to take us out to lunch." Tony said as he pulled at her robe. "So get dressed."

"Stop." She grinned, as she smacked his hand away.

Gibbs emerged from the bedroom and headed straight to the coffee. After he had finally had a few sips he turned around to find both Tony and Ziva staring at him.

"What?" He realized he had said it harsher than he should of. It came out sound more Gibbs and less of his character Foster. "Still waking up."

"Anthony says you want to take us to lunch."

"Yes. So go get dressed." He nodded at her.

She rose and disappeared into the bedroom.

######################################################################

Inside the limo Gibbs spoke to the agent who was doing their driving.

"Fine a restaurant somewhere. I don't care what just away from the hotel and club.

"No problem."

"So what's up Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs and Ziva both looked at him with that bewildered look.

"Right. Ziva knows no reason to call you boss." Tony said nodding his head.

Ziva grinned.

"James is the NCIS connection in the club."

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. He's the one that called last night." Gibbs said. "And I need to talk to him today."

"Sure that's a good idea?" Tony looked concerned.

"No. But I need to know what he knows."

"And you think he will tell you?" Ziva wasn't so sure.

"He will." Gibbs smirked.

"One of us should be with you." Ziva said.

"I agree." Tony nodded.

"No."

"That is not a good idea." Ziva now looked at concerned as Tony.

"He's a club owner. I'm not in danger." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You still don't know if he has-"

"I'm going to talk to him after lunch." Gibbs said his boss tone in place.

##########################################################################

Gibbs had picked at his lunch and had finally given up. He was now on his way to the club, Ziva and Tony still having lunch. Pulling up to the house James was standing outside the door waiting for him. He grinned to himself. There were cameras all over the estate so Gibbs had no doubt James knew he was on the grounds.

Gibbs stepped out of the limo and forced a smile.

"James." He nodded as he approached the man.

"Jethro I wasn't expected you until later tonight."

"We need to talk."

James looked at him not really surprised that the man had shown up, especially after last night.

"Then please, come in." James said as he opened the door.

Gibbs was lead to a rather large office, with a desk and seating area. James motioned him to the couch as he walked over to the bar.

"Drink?"

"No."

James grinned as he poured himself a drink. "This must be serious."

"I'm removing the listening devices from the room today." Gibbs paused. "I just wanted to let you know."

James walked over taking the chair beside Gibbs. "And you think I put them there?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "I know you did."

James nodded.

"And I know you're the NCIS contact. Only one thing I'm not sure about." Gibbs said staring at the man.

"What is that?" James asked meeting Gibbs stare.

"Why bug the room when you knew who we were?"

James chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "Habit, curiosity."

Gibbs nodded.

Putting his drink down James leaned forward. "I didn't think you could pull it off."

Gibbs smirked. "And?"

"As I told you that first night. I was impressed." James grinned. "Had I not know who you were. I still would have believed you."

"We're trained agents."

"But that's not why it worked or even why I believed you." James leaned back into the chair.

"Why did it work?" Gibbs asked.

James looked at Gibbs wondering if he told him if the agent would deny it.

"You love them. Both of them." James said watching the man's eyes for any change.

"Is that so?" Gibbs said never breaking their eye contact.

"Yes." James nodded. "And you can't fake love. Well, you can fake it but the eyes always lie and give you away."

"And my eyes didn't give me away?" Gibbs smirked.

"Not just you, Ziva and Tony as well."

"And if I told you we were just doing on jobs. That nothing was real."

"You would be lying." James smiled. "And you don't strike me as the type to lie, especially when love is involved.

Gibbs nodded. James was good.

"Jethro. Is that you're real name?"

"Yes."

"Let me tell you what I figured out about you and about them." James smiled.

"Please." Gibbs chuckled.

"Let's start with Ziva." James grinned. "She loves you, not as a lover, but as a father and as a man of principles. She has hurt you in the past and it still haunts her, she doubts herself around you, and still tries to make it up to you. Yet you have already forgiven her, she just doesn't believe it because no one has forgiven her before. The concept is still a mystery to her."

James saw Gibbs swallow hard.

"And you love her. She is truly special to you she's not just a friend. She's family and you feel you have disappointed her as well. Mostly because there have been important moments in her life that you've missed and you regret that, because you know those are the times when she needs that father in you the most." James paused. "She is not as tough and unfeeling as she tries to portray herself to you. She is enjoying this assignment because it allows her to show feeling without actually showing it. And she is the most comfortable in all of this because it allows you and her to be close without the barriers you both create in your everyday life. Not because she wants to be your lover, but because she just wants to know you care for her."

"I see." Gibbs nodded trying not to let any emotion show in his face.

"And Tony." James grinned. "He's been in love with you for what seems like a lifetime, hiding it from you with skill you didn't realize he possessed. Probably because you're his boss and because he believed you would never be with a man."

James pointed at Gibbs. "You made the first move, surprising yourself and him. And you were also surprised how easy it came, being with Tony, loving him. You're probably more scared about this relationship with Tony than you have been about anything. Not because he's a man but because you think you'll do something to ruin it. You haven't let someone in like this for a very, very long time. Instead you are always the solitary man, feeling that it fits you, yet you want nothing more than to have exactly what Tony offers you. And Tony forces you to be social because he is so social."

Gibbs was still just looking at James.

"And Tony isn't scared, he knows the kind of man you are and believes in you without question or hesitation. This relationship is all he was ever wanted or needed and he will do anything to make you understand that." There was a paused and James grinned. "And Tony's need and want to be with you and his unfaltering love has you mad with desire. As I'm sure Tony already knows."

Gibbs couldn't help himself, he chuckled.

"His only fear is he'll push you too hard too fast. Because he's had years to want a life with you and you've only had months. He feels like you need to catch up when really." James paused looking deep into Gibbs eyes. "You already want nothing but Tony in your life and in your bed. For you, that first time you expressed your feelings was the day that Tony became yours. And now the only thing that could remove Tony from your life is Tony."

James was right, he already knew that but seeing the confirmation in Gibbs eyes was a nice reward.

"And Tony's not going anywhere." James smirked.

"Is that all?" Gibbs asked sounding more annoyed than he intended.

"Just one more thing." James leaned forward again. "Love is always about possessiveness so don't deny yourself that."

Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"We want to possess something because it has value. To us and sometimes to others. That doesn't make wanting to possess it a negative attribute. Love is one of the most valuable things people want to possess. So if you have that, why is wanting to keep it cause for concern?"

"Didn't think that it was cause for concern." Gibbs chuckled.

"But it does concern you." James said.

"What?" Gibbs looked puzzled.

"The possessiveness you showed me because of Tony, made you uncomfortable, and you were not acting. You honestly did not like my casual and familiar attitude with Tony."

"And you don't think that could have to do with the fact I just don't know you that well?" Gibbs tried to explain it away.

"To some extent. But Tony knew it wasn't about that. He knew immediately it was because you were uncomfortable and he responded accordingly." James smirked. "Tony enjoying pleasing you."

Gibbs chuckled. "Not an easy task."

"But he does it well and like no one you have ever been with." James paused. "Yet it bothers you."

Gibbs sighed. "Tony's a strong man."

"Pleasing the one you love does not make you weak. Don't you please him?" James asked with a smile.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

James laughed. "I'm not just talking sexually." he paused again. "Why did you whisper in Tony's ear every time before you kissed Ziva?"

"Excuse me?"

"That first night, every time, before you kissed Ziva, you said something to Tony. Were you reassuring him, telling him this was just part of the assignment? Why did you have to do that?" James didn't wait for an answer. "He had to know that you would have to kiss Ziva as part of this assignment, and probably pretend even more with her. So why explain yourself? Was it because he needed to understand? Maybe because you knew how much he would love hearing the fact that you wanted nothing more than to be kissing him and not her."

Gibbs suddenly wished he had a drink. He hadn't realized he had been that obvious that night. That was exactly what he had done. Explaining his actions to Tony and telling him the only one he really wanted to kiss was him.

"You didn't do that because you needed to know that, you did that because you wanted him to know that. And I saw the way it affected him. He smiled every time you spoke to him; it pleased him that you cared enough about him to protect his feelings, whether he needed protecting or not." James paused and grinned. "And Tony pleasing you sexually has as much to do with him as it does with you. And it had nothing to do with being weak. Have you thought about who really had control during sex?"

How had this become a conversation about him, Gibbs thought. He needed this conversation to change and right now.

"I really came here to talk to you about the assignment and removing the listening devices.

James nodded realizing the other man was upset at how easily he had been read.

"The listening devices have already been removed as we were speaking. And the assignment, what is it you want to know exactly? I'll help in any way I can."

########################################################################


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The limo arrived out front of the club and Gibbs slid in, surprised to see Tony sitting inside, the privacy screen between the driver and the back already up.

"Hope you don't mind."

Gibbs smiled. "Of course not." He said taking a seat opposite Tony, against the back window.

"Everything go okay?" Tony asked.

Gibbs grinned inwardly. It was Tony's way of showing concern without actually telling Gibbs he was worried. He had done that since he started at NCIS. Tony knew Gibbs hated when people worried about him.

"Yeah. Fine." Gibbs nodded.

"Good." Tony nodded back.

There was an awkward silence between them, which hadn't happened since their relationship began. Gibbs knew it was his fault; he was still thinking about everything that James had said to him. Tony simply looked at him as if he wanted to ask what was wrong but knew if Gibbs wanted to tell him he would. Something inside Gibbs just couldn't let go of the thought he had that had lingered from the conversation earlier. The fact that he it was so easy to love Tony, the possessiveness he felt, and the need Tony seemed to have to please him. He did love that about Tony. He had always loved that about Tony on the job, why should it be any different in their relationship. It was part of Tony's personality when it came to Gibbs and Gibbs decided that he would let Tony have that.

Gibbs pushed a button that would allow him to talk to the driver without dropping the privacy screen. "Jackson, drive until I tell you to stop. Agent DiNozzo and I need to get a few things straight and I need to make some calls.

"Of course." Jackson answered.

"Come here." Gibbs commanded.

Tony stood up about to sit down next to Gibbs when Gibbs grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No. On your knees." Gibbs' eyes locked with Tony's looking for any resistance or hesitation. There was none as Tony dropped to his knees in front of him the lust already present in his eyes.

Tony parted Gibbs' legs and let his hands run up Gibbs' thighs. Then stopped waiting to see if this meant what he thought it did.

Gibbs' hand went under Tony's chin as he looked deep into those emerald eyes and smiled, then nodded.

Tony's hands went to Gibbs' belt, sliding the buckle free, the button and zipper. Then his hand was reaching inside, through the boxers and wrapping around Gibbs' already hard cock. Tony moaned.

"I'm supposed to be the one moaning." Gibbs said his tone still calm and relaxed even as Tony pulled his cock out.

Tony licked his lips looking up at Gibbs, again making sure this is what he wanted. Seeing only desire, Tony let his tongue snake out and licked up the length of Gibbs' cock.

Gibb sighed and watched Tony as he continued. After Tony had made a few passes of his tongue over Gibbs' cock, his lips opened and sank down.

Gibbs' head went back and he stretched his arms out across the back of the seat.

Tony's mouth worked up and down Gibbs' cock with a frenzy created by the situation. This wasn't like Gibbs at all. In an agency limo and with an agent driver, it made it all that more exciting. Maybe that was why Gibbs had given in.

Gibbs was lost in the moment completely engrossed in the attention Tony was giving his cock. At this point that was all Gibbs cared about. There was nothing outside this limo, only the world that was now he and Tony. And that world at this moment was nothing but desire and satisfaction.

Tony glanced up at Gibbs and the scene aroused him even more. Gibbs with his head thrown back and his arms outstretched, completely having given in to what Tony was doing. There was something so sexy about a man completely dressed as you sucked his cock. And that it was Gibbs caused Tony's own cock to ache.

Without thought Gibbs' hips had started to arch up to meet Tony's mouth, it felt too good to keep still. Gibbs brought his head up again looking down at Tony, enjoying the vision before him. The sight made his cock twitch and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Not only that, but this wasn't the right situation to test his control. This was about Gibbs wanting to come and wanting Tony to make that happen.

"Love your mouth around my cock." Gibbs growled. "Feels so good just makes me want to come."

Tony moaned around Gibbs' cock.

"Only thing that would make it better is if you were naked."

Gibbs felt the release reaching its peak and now with each downward motion of Tony's mouth Gibbs thrust up. He felt his body tense, felt his cock tighten and contract, and he came. His release flooded from him and into Tony.

Tony drank from Gibbs as he continued to feast on Gibbs' cock. As his lips reached the top of Gibbs' cock he wrapped his hand around it while he again licked up and down. It caused Gibbs to moan again.

"Enough." Gibbs growled knowing if Tony continued he would be hard again and Tony would want to continue.

As Tony released his cock, Gibbs moaned, the loss of contact making his stomach knot and his whole body ache.

Gibbs tapped the button and spoke to the driver. "Head back to the hotel."

Shifting, Gibbs put his cock back in his pants, as he zipped up Tony straddled his lap.

"What brought this about?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony. "You and this uncontrollable desire you provoke in me."

"Think the agency would let us borrow the limo?" Tony grinned. "I have a few other desires you provoke in me I'd like to take care of in here."

Gibbs smirked. "I think maybe I could requisition it one day.

########################################################################

Gibbs and Tony walked into the hotel room to find Ziva reading a book on the couch. She glanced at the clock.

"Was there a problem?" Ziva asked.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

Again she looked at the clock. It had taken them forty-five minutes to get back from the club, a trip that should have taken ten minutes. She looked at Tony who was a few steps behind Gibbs. He shook his head at her and gave her "a don't ask" look. She tried to hide her laughter.

"Where's the bug sweeper?" Gibbs asked.

Tony and Ziva both looked at him puzzled.

"James said the bugs had been removed, I want to make sure." Gibbs explained.

Ziva got off the couch and headed into the bedroom returning with the device. She scanned the lamp where she had detected the bug before. It was gone.

"Good." Gibbs nodded. "Check the rest of the rooms to make sure. Then I'll tell you what I found out."

Once they made sure the rooms were clear the three were sitting in the living room so Gibbs could go over what James had told him. James had contacted NCIS after he had heard a few things that made him suspicious about Ash. Evidently, when anyone hears the words, weapons, cash, and overseas travel, like NCIS, they start to worry. James was no different. About a week ago James heard Ash say something about looking for a buyer, which was why they were here. The hope being, Ash would try and sell to them.

"So tonight, I need you both to give little hints away. Nothing extreme, but enough that he thinks we might be interested." Gibbs said. "If he offers anything, we'll go from there."

They both nodded.

Gibbs looked at his watch. "I need to call Vance. You two get ready." and with that Gibbs headed into the Master bedroom.

Once Gibbs was gone Ziva looked at Tony. "Did you have a nice _long_ ride home?"

Tony grinned.

Ziva shook her head and smiled. "I do not know what to say."

"Nothing, because if Gibbs even remotely thinks we are talking about what we are not talking about we will both be looking for a new job. After he head slaps us both into next year."

"HA!" She laughed. "True."

Ziva kissed Tony's cheek.

He looked at her puzzled.

"I am happy for you." She paused. "Both of you."

"Thanks."

"Now I need to go get ready." She headed towards the bedroom and paused as she reached the doorway. "I moved all of your things into the Master."

He nodded.

And she disappeared into the room.

###########################################################################

Tony walked into the Master bedroom and saw Gibbs on the phone. He looked at Gibbs telling him he needed to be in the room to get ready. Gibbs nodded as he continued talking to Vance. Getting into the closet, Tony pulled out a garment bag and walked to the bathroom. He hung it on the hook behind the door then started removing his shirt. He caught a glimpse of Gibbs from the corner of his eye. He was sitting up against the head board telling Vance the same information he had told them.

Tony grinned. Oh he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this even though Gibbs may kill him. He finished removing his shirt then walked back out into the bedroom. Gibbs glanced up then away, then back as he realized Tony was shirtless. Tony stood at the end of the bed a moment before crawling into the bed and onto Gibbs' body. Gibbs' body tensed and he glared at Tony.

Tony looked at him puzzled as to what could be bothering him.

Gibbs continued to talk and glare at Tony. Then Tony's hands balled into the sides of Gibbs' shirt as his lips dropped down to Gibbs' neck. Tony kissed his way from just below Gibbs' ear down to the hollow of his throat and he felt Gibbs' voice against his lips. Then Tony ascended back up his neck this time licking his way up to his ear.

Tony let his hand reach between them and squeeze Gibbs' cock. Gibbs tried to push Tony away with his one free hand but he didn't have the leverage. Tony squeezed again feeling Gibbs' cock grow hard. Looking at Gibbs, the blue eyes had dilated to almost black, but he was still glaring at Tony.

Still playing innocent, Tony released Gibbs' cock and started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the bare chest underneath. Again Tony's lips dropped down this time kissing down Gibbs' chest.

Tony felt Gibbs' body arch up against him and he moved back up.

"Tony and Ziva are fine." Gibbs said into the phone as he ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Tony's head. When Tony had reached Gibbs' throat again, Gibbs let his fingers tighten in Tony's hair and jerked his head back. Gibbs eyes searched Tony's, trying to decide if he should let the man go or just hold him there.

Sensing Gibbs indecision, Tony jerked down hard and forced his lips to Gibbs. Without thought Gibbs was pushing his tongue into Tony's mouth. Gibbs had never been so thankful for Vance's rambling as it gave him time to devour Tony's lips and mouth.

Then just as quickly Gibbs pulled back.

"I'm sure we'll have more tonight." Gibbs said trying to keep his voice steady and calm. "We swept the room again everything's clear."

Tony smirked as Gibbs finally let go of his head and instead wrapped his arm around Tony pulling them against each other.

"Leon. I'll call tomorrow if I have something." And with that Gibbs closed the phone and stared at the man in his arms.

Tony still tried to look innocent.

Gibbs tossed the phone on the bedside table and pulled Tony's lips back to his. Tony's hands found their way inside Gibbs' open shirt caressing his chest. Tony's own need matching Gibbs. They fought for control as each let their hunger for each other fuel the frenzy. Gibbs' hands clawed down Tony's bare back until he reached his ass and squeezed pushing Tony hard against him.

Tony finally pulled back as he fought to catch his breath. "This has to stop." Tony paused still fighting for air. "Or I'm going to make you fuck me."

"You started it." Gibbs growled.

"Do you think this crazy insatiable desire will fade?" Tony smirked.

"No."

Tony chuckled. "Good answer."

"Go we need to get ready." Gibbs paused. "Plus I heard the shower turn off in Ziva's room."

"Ziva's room?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"No bugs means you stay right here."

Tony grinned.

#########################################################################

They arrived at the club and made their way into the main area. Unlike the other night, the club was alive with activity. Groups sitting in the middle seating area and people at the bar and Gibbs was sure others within the booths.

"Jethro, Tony, Ziva." James smiled as he approached followed by David and Anna.

"James." Gibbs extended his hand.

"A lot of people here tonight." James smiled.

"I see." Gibbs nodded.

"I believe there is an empty booth over there." James nodded to their left.

"Thanks." Gibbs smiled. He turned back to Ziva and Tony. "Shall we?"

They passed a number of booths and as they were just about to pass another they stopped at the sound of a voice.

"Jethro."

Gibbs stopped in front of the booth and glancing in saw Ash, Nick and Alisha

"Ash."

"Please join us."

"Sure." Gibbs nodded. He took Ziva's hand and moved her to enter first, he followed before Tony sat down and he leaned towards Gibbs.

"Drinks."

"Yes."

"Your regular?" Tony asked.

"Surprise me." Gibbs said and winked.

Tony nodded understandingly. Surprise me meant bring me something that looks like bourbon but isn't.

"Chardonnay?" He asked Ziva.

"Yes."

"Anyone else."

"Everyone is good." Ash nodded.

"Okay." And Tony disappeared towards the bar.

"So I know it's only been a few nights but are you glad you became members?" Ash asks taking a sip of his drink.

"Of course." Gibbs smiled.

"Ziva?" Ash asked.

"It's wonderful." She smiled. "Always nice to have somewhere to come when we are in the states on business."

"Is that why you are in town, business?"

"Yes, but seems our business partner got cold feet." She said sounding annoyed.

"Ziva." Gibbs said giving her a stare. "We don't talk business."

"Sorry." She said smiling at him with an apologetic smile.

"Cold feet?" Ash looked confused.

"It was nothing." Gibbs said as Tony appeared with the drinks.

On cue Gibbs phone vibrated at his side, grabbing it he looked at the caller ID and sighed. He looked at Ziva.

"I told you he would call." She said shaking her head.

"Excuse me." Gibbs said to Ash. "Unfortunately I need to take this."

Tony got up and let Gibbs slide out.

"I'll be back momentarily."

Sitting back down Tony stared over at Ziva.

"He is not happy, we needed that shipment." she said quietly but loud enough for Ash to hear.

"We'll find someone else with the goods." Tony said sounding reassuring.

"We better." Ziva looked annoyed.

Ash watched the exchange and smiled to himself.

"Maybe I can help." Ash said his voice low.

Tony looked at him puzzled for a moment then laughed.

"He thinks he can help?" Tony said turning to Ziva.

She smirked.

Turning back to Ash, Tony smiled. "Believe me you can't help."

"Can't I?" Ash said staring at Tony with a serious look.

"No." Tony said staring back.

Ash started at Tony a moment. "And if I told you I had a shipment ready?"

Tony cocked his head as if trying to figure out of Ash really knew what he was offering.

Leaning forward Ash whispered. "I looked into the three of you. I know who you work for."

Tony leaned forward. "Do you now."

Ash nodded. "Jehu Jerayesh."

Ziva and Tony glanced at each other.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Tony asked.

Ash chuckled. "I know what Jethro is looking to import and I can help."

Tony looked at him still suspicious. "And why should we trust you?"

Ash smile. "Because I have what you want and you need it, fast."

Jethro walked back over to the table and exchanged glanced with Tony and Ash. He had a look of anger and annoyance.

"Did I miss something?" Jethro asked now looking at Tony.

"Maybe." Tony said standing up and whispering in Gibbs' ear. As he stepped back, Gibbs looked at him again the same anger and annoyance there, although even more pronounced.

Gibbs caressed Tony's cheek and smiled.

Tony smiled back as if he had pleased the man.

Then Gibbs' slapped him.

Tony's head jerked sideways. Although the slap was loud and very real he knew it was not given with full force.

"And who told you to talk business with a stranger?"

Tony's eyes dropped down looking at the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs saw Ash smile. Ash was a control freak and Gibbs had no doubt he would have slapped Nick if he had done the same as Tony.

Gibbs pushed passed Tony and sat down next to Ziva. She was staring at the table. Roughly, Gibbs grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

Although she looked worried she also had a look of defiance in her eyes.

"I'm disappointed." He said to her, then released her.

Tony finally sat down next to Gibbs, the angry look still present on his face.

Gibbs looked across the table at Ash.

"There is nothing you can help us with." Gibbs said a forced smile on his face.

"Jethro." Ash said. "There is."

Gibbs leaned forward and smirked. "Since you know who I work for. You understand, the severity of even pretending you can help me."

Ash swallowed hard. He did. Mossad was well known by everyone in the business.

"I do and I think I have what you need."

Gibbs chuckled. "You think?"

Ash regretted his poor choice of words. "I have what you need."

Gibbs nodded. "And I should trust you why?"

"Because the shipment is ready. All we need to do is work out the details."

Gibbs sighed and leaned back staring at Ash as if he still had doubts.

"You look at the goods tomorrow. If you like what you see." Ash paused. "Six hundred thousand gets you everything."

Gibbs chuckled. "You must thing you have something I really need if you're asking that price."

"Believe me it's worth it." Ash smirked.

"Where?"

Ash smiled. "1432 Talc. It's an abandoned shipping warehouse. Two o'clock tomorrow. I'll have it there."

Gibbs leaned forward and wiggled his finger for Ash to do the same. Leaning over the two men were almost nose to nose.

"If this turns out to be a waste of my time, I will be extremely unhappy." Gibbs paused. "And the last time I was unhappy, really unhappy, eight people paid dearly for my unhappiness." Gibbs said and leaned back.

Ziva smirked and took a sip of her wine.

Ash nodded but actually smiled.

He's sure of himself Gibbs thought to himself.

Most of the business complete, Gibbs turned to Tony who was staring at his drink. Feeling the gaze upon him, Tony slowly looked up Gibbs, still looking hurt. It looked so honest and heartfelt that Gibbs actually felt his heart ache for having to slap Tony, even though it was part of the act and necessary.

Gibbs let his lips come down and kiss over the cheek he had slapped. Involuntarily, Tony's eyes closed as Gibbs then let his lips slide to Tony's mouth and kissed him. When he pulled back some of the hurt had faded and Tony half smiled.

The rest of the night was spent in polite conversation with all three agents looking for any other information possible, although none came. When the night finally ended the only mention of the earlier discussion was Ash saying, see you tomorrow.

#########################################################################

"Let's hope this is what we are after." Gibbs said as he collapsed on the couch in the hotel room.

"Vance have everything in place?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. He had called Leon in the limo. Teams would be in place at the address ready once the deal went down and Gibbs gave the signal.

"I am going to bed." Ziva said as she yawned.

"Yeah me too." Tony sighed.

Gibbs let his head fall back on the couch eyes wide open as he thought about what was about to happen tomorrow.

"You coming?" Tony asked.

"Be there in a minute?" Gibbs said.

Tony nodded knowing how Gibbs' mind worked. He was probably already going over all the scenarios that could play out tomorrow, working out how to extricate himself and them from each one. Tony made his way into the Master bedroom wanting to change and crawl into bed. He left Gibbs alone with his thoughts.

Once Tony was gone Gibbs closed his eyes. Although it seemed this was going to be a smooth and easy deal tomorrow you always had to be prepared for the worse. And every bad scenario played across Gibbs' mind. Even though they risked their lives every day, it seemed even worse now. This was the first time Tony could be in danger since their relationship had started and Gibbs didn't like the thought. He worried about his team every day including Tony, but this was different. Loving someone always adds a new level of concern and cautiousness and Gibbs felt it through his whole body. He couldn't turn off his mind and it was making every muscle in his body hurt. He wished he was at home so he could have a drink and work on the boat at least maybe that would calm him. Probably not.

Gibbs felt the body come to rest on his lap and without looking up enveloped the individual in his arms. He smiled to himself when the body rested against him. As he looked up Tony was sitting there holding a glass.

"You need a drink." Tony said.

"Yes I do." Gibbs nodded as he let his one arm release Tony and take the glass. He took a long sip.

"Everything will be fine."

Gibbs smirked. "Reading my thoughts now?"

"Just been through this with you before. I know the thought process you go through." Tony let his hand caress Gibbs check his thumb gently running over his bottom lip. "And nothing will happen to any of us, including me."

"That obvious?" Gibbs chuckled.

Tony shrugged. "To me."

Gibbs looked down at the glass in his hand. "You're in danger every day, but tomorrow is the first time since-"

Tony cupped Gibbs face in both his hand forcing the older man to look at him. "And like all the times before we will watch out for each other."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Tony leaned forward placing a quick kiss on Gibbs lips. "Then relax."

Finishing the last swig of his drink he handed the glass to Tony who placed it on the table beside the couch.

"Thank you." Gibbs smiled.

"For what?" Tony looked puzzled.

"Knowing what I need and when I need it."

Tony's hands caressed Gibbs chest. "Jethro you know whatever you need, I'm here."

Gibbs shook his head. "Not used to someone being there for me like that." He sighed. "Or letting someone be there for me like that."

"Well I am and I want you to let me be." Tony said with a gentle smile.

"And I'm learning to let you be." Gibbs tugged Tony closer sighing with contentment.

"Was that learning process involved in what happened in the limo today?" Tony asked with a grin.

"In a way." Gibbs smiled.

"Also about that possessiveness that concerns you." Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Doesn't concern me anymore."

"Really?" Tony said raising his eyebrow.

"No." Gibbs stared into the green eyes he now could never get out of his head. "Because as much as you are mine in every way, that only means I'm yours just as much. And we show that to each other in different ways, but it's all the same."

Tony let his fingers start to unbutton Gibbs shirt. "Glad you worked that out; because you are most definitely mine."

"And you plan to prove that to me again?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah." Tony smirked. "The limo. My mouth wrapped around your cock was just the start."

Gibbs moaned. "It was a very good start."

"Oh but it gets so much better." Tony said as his hands slid inside Gibbs' open shirt and felt the bare chest against his hands.

"Tony." Gibbs said causing the man to stop.

"What?"

"Tonight."

"Yeah." Tony waited.

"The slap. I just knew that Ash would expect-"

"I know." Tony said shaking his head surprised that Gibbs would be concerned about that.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs said letting his lips kiss over the cheek he had slapped earlier.

"Jethro. This is an assignment. I understand." Tony said his eyes full of understanding.

"Still I never want to have to do that even if it's fake." Gibbs said just making sure Tony understood.

Tony leaned down into Gibbs' ear. "Believe me, I know it meant nothing. And right now what I'm more interested in is you, making me let you fuck me however and wherever you want to."

At that moment Ziva walked out of the bedroom and was about to walk across the room and stopped cold when she saw Gibbs and Tony.

"I was just getting something to drink." She paused. "But it can wait."

"Ziva." Gibbs spoke to her. "Go ahead. I fell asleep out here and Tony just came out to wake me up."

"I bet he did." She mumbled to herself as she quickly made her way over and grabbed a bottle of water. As she headed back to the bedroom she smiled. "Night."

"Night Ziva." Tony nodded.

Once the door closed, Gibbs shook his head.

"You lied to Ziva."

"What did you want me to say?" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Get your drink and go back to bed because my cock is hard and I'm about to take Tony into the bedroom and fuck him."

Tony tried not to laugh but was losing the battle. "God that would have been so hilarious, I could just see her face."

"Tony, up." Gibbs barked as he thrust up at Tony trying to get him to stand up.

"That will not make me get up quicker!" Tony said having felt Gibbs' hard cock against him.

"Get up." Gibbs said this time sitting still.

"I think you can do better." Tony said his voice telling Gibbs what he wanted.

Gibbs eyes searched Tony's.

Digging his fingers into Tony's hips Gibbs spoke again, this time commanding and calm.

"I said get up." Gibbs stared at Tony. "And if I have to tell you again the only thing you'll be doing in that bed is wishing I'd have fucked you."

Gibbs let go of Tony's hips and he stood up. Tony did like to give him control. Gibbs thought to himself.

"Go, I'll be right behind you." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled and walked into the bedroom.

Gibbs grabbed the bottle of bourbon and a glass before following Tony into the bedroom. Tony was standing next to the bed waiting for Gibbs. Pouring himself a drink, Gibbs sat down on the bed and took a sip before leaning back on one hand.

"Undress." Gibbs said his voice laced with desire.

His eyes locked on Gibbs, Tony let his fingers reach the first button on his shirt and slowly worked his way down.

As each button was released Gibbs' eyes moved down Tony's chest, waiting for the shirt to separate and give him a small view of Tony's bare chest. When Tony reached the last button Gibbs' eyes met Tony's and he nodded.

Tony pushed the shirt from his shoulders letting it fall to the floor behind his feet.

Gibbs fought the urge to call Tony to him, wanting nothing more than to run his hands over the man's chest and kiss those lips. Instead his eyes drifted down to Tony's waist then back up as if silently telling Tony what to do next.

And as always Tony understood, his fingers grasped the buckle of his belt, worked it free and pulled it from around his waist dropping it next to him. When his fingers touched the button on his slacks Gibbs' eyes were locked on the actions of Tony's hands. The button, led to the zipper and Tony paused. Gibbs' eyes traveled slowly up Tony's body and looked back into the sparkling green. Gibbs licked his lips, another silent command for Tony to continue.

Pushing the slacks down over his hips as they reached the floor Tony stepped out of them. Immediately his hands returned and pushed his boxers down to meet the slacks on the floor. He stood naked before Gibbs and waited.

Gibbs let his gaze travel lazily up Tony's body, admiring his form as he did. His eyes lingered slightly longer on Tony's hard cock, and then continued upward. As he continued to feast on Tony's naked body, Gibbs body was already screaming for him to end the torture and to touch Tony. But Gibbs had plans for them tonight and his own control would need to be maintained.

Tony did his best to stand still but he was starting to fidget under Gibbs' intense stare.

Gibbs finally leaned forward and then stood up standing as close as possible to Tony without letting them touch. Gibbs almost chuckled as he saw Tony struggle with himself, trying not to reach forward and touch Gibbs' body.

Leaning forward, but still not touching him, Gibbs placed his lips next to Tony's ear.

"I plan to take my time tonight." there was a pause. "Just so you know."

Tony tried not to moan but his body betrayed him.

Gibbs smiled at the sound.

Tony watched as Gibbs held up the glass of bourbon as if he were about to take a sip but he paused. Instead he dipped his index finger into the amber liquid and brought it to Tony's lips. Gently Gibbs let his finger glide across Tony's lower lip coating it with the bourbon. Then Gibbs tenderly licked and kissed the alcohol from Tony's lips.

Tony's eyes closed surprised at the gentleness of Gibbs' lips. It was little more than a whispered touch but the sensation traveled throughout Tony's body. He felt the desire raging within him and feared he would lose control.

As Gibbs pulled back and Tony opened his eyes, Gibbs licked his lips. Tony swallowed hard. Repeating the process, Gibbs' kiss was still gentle but Tony could now taste the hunger building behind it. Dipping his finger in for a third time and about to touch Tony's lips again, Tony grabbed Gibbs wrist and took Gibbs' finger into his mouth licking and sucking as he tasted the slight burn of the bourbon. Watching Gibbs' eyes as he continued to suck on his finger, Tony saw the desire rise and his eyes widen slightly. Then Gibbs swallowed hard.

When Tony finally released Gibbs' finger, the older man was looking at Tony as if he was about to devour him. Tony licked his lips and spoke one word. "More."

Gibbs had to fight back a moan as his already hard cock twitched, begging Gibbs to make Tony repeat his performance in the limo.

"Lay down." Gibbs said.

For a moment Tony looked puzzled.

"I said lay down." Gibbs paused. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Tony said as he climbed onto the bed about to lie down on his stomach.

"On your back."

Tony lay down on his back and watched as Gibbs added more bourbon to the glass and then climbed on the bed straddling Tony's legs. The disappointment showed on Tony's face that Gibbs had not removed any of his clothing. Only the skin of his chest visible from his open shirt.

Gibbs had remained dressed because he wanted to focus on Tony and have Tony focused on what he was doing.

"Stay still." Gibbs said the words coming out as a command. He tipped the glass forward over Tony's chest letting a small stream of the warm liquid cascade down onto Tony's skin. Immediately Gibbs' tongue touched Tony's chest lapping at the liquid pushing it up Tony's chest almost to his throat.

Tony clutched the bed sheet trying to prevent his body from arching up into Gibbs touch. It was made more difficult as Gibbs ran his tongue back down Tony's chest making sure to remove all remains of the bourbon.

Gibbs pulled back and looked down at Tony "Put your head back."

Tony did exposing his throat to Gibbs.

He dipped two fingers into the glass and let the liquid from his fingers dribble down Tony's throat then devoured the tender flesh, again licking and kissing the bourbon from Tony's throat.

This time Tony was unable to prevent his body from thrusting upward wanting more contact between their bodies.

Gibbs immediately pulled back. "I said, stay still."

Tony took a deep painful breath as he tried to steady his body and obey Gibbs' direction.

Leaning down into Tony's ear, Gibbs sighed. "Don't make me stop because I have so much more of your body to explore."

Tony moaned but somehow managed to stop his body from moving.

"Very good." Gibbs said in Tony's ear before drawing back and again tipping the glass forward, this time over Tony's stomach. His lips drinking again from Tony's body letting his tongue dip into Tony's navel.

Again Tony moaned as his body shook from him trying not to move.

Once Gibbs finished at Tony's stomach he dipped a finger back into the glass and traced over Tony's lips falling down on them devouring Tony. Tony's hand instantly clutched at the back of Gibbs' head pushing him harder down against him. It took all of Gibbs strength to finally pull back fighting against Tony trying to hold him against his lips.

Tony was breathing hard taking short quick breaths as he stared up into Gibbs' eyes.

"Jethro." Tony groaned.

"I already told you I plan on taking my time." Gibbs reminded Tony.

Gibbs dipped his finger again in the glass and brought it to Tony's lips. Tony licked the finger then sucked it into his mouth. Gibbs had hoped more of the bourbon would calm Tony, but as Tony continued to suck on his fingers Gibbs regretted the decision. The action was causing his control and patience to falter. Gibbs pulled his finger away from Tony as he tried to again refocus.

Tony took the glass from Gibbs and sat it on the night stand.

"I don't want to take my time." Tony said suddenly resolved to take over control. He took advantage of Gibbs position and pushed him over onto his back then straddled him, pinning him down.

Completely taken off guard, Gibbs laid sprawled under Tony.

"I want you now." Tony said as his hand unbuckled Gibbs' belt, button and zipper on his slacks.

"Tony."

Tony slid his hand into Gibbs' open shirt and caressed up his chest as he leaned forward bringing his face down to Gibbs. "Either fuck me or I'll use you to fuck myself."

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the back of the head, his fingers clawing into his hair.

"Guess you'll have to use me." Gibbs growled then let go of Tony's head.

Tony forced Gibbs' slacks and boxers down his hips, tearing them down his legs and tossed them aside. "If that's what you want."

Grabbing the lube, Tony placed some in his hand and let his hand glide up and down Gibbs' hard cock.

Gibbs groaned as Tony continued stroking his cock. Then suddenly stopped, moving off of Gibbs' lap, Tony rolled Gibbs on his side. Then laid down in front of him and pressed his ass back against Gibbs' cock. There was no movement. Tony reached back and grabbed Gibbs' cock positioning it against him and thrust back.

Tony groaned as his hand clawed at Gibbs' hip using his body as leverage to continuing thrusting against Gibbs. Tony slammed himself back and forth onto Gibbs.

A moan escaped Gibbs' lips as his body gave into the sensation of Tony's assault. He wanted to let it continue but he needed to gain some stability. He wrapped his arm around Tony's waist pulling him hard against his body, making it impossible for Tony to make anything but short quick movements.

Gibbs lips dropped to Tony's ear. "Do you know how much I love the fact that you wanted me so much you fucked yourself with my cock?"

"Then let me finish, please." Tony moaned as he thrust back hard, Gibbs' cock burying itself deep inside him.

Gibbs' grip on Tony loosened as his hand slid down and wrapped around Tony's cock.

"Go ahead." Gibbs said as he started to stroke Tony's cock.

Still holding Gibbs' hip Tony pulled forward then slammed back onto Gibbs.

Gibbs groaned and let his speed on Tony's cock increase. He fought against his body that now wanted nothing more than to give in and thrust into Tony.

Tony pushed back and stopped, pressing his entire body back against Gibbs. Tony moaned as Gibbs continued stroking.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs growled in Tony's ear.

"No." Tony sighed as his whole body cried out lost between Gibbs' touch and wanting to start his movements again.

Gibbs' hips moved slightly as he tried to focus on Tony's cock and not the desire to take over where Tony left off.

"Jethro, fuck me. I know you want me." Tony moaned.

God Tony was right. His whole body screamed at him to do just that.

"_Please_." Tony begged his voice a whisper.

Gibbs pulled back and thrust hard into Tony before whispering in his ear.

"Since you asked so nicely." Gibbs said as he let the instinct take over and forgot everything except his desire. His motions were fast and hard matched with the way his hand moved over Tony's cock.

Tony wanted to scream, wanted to cry out, but somewhere in his rational mind he remembered where they were and his body shook as he swallowed the scream.

"I think you want to come." Gibbs grunted as he was just as close to losing control.

"Yes."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"You." Tony moaned.

Gibbs moaned. "God Tony."

Thrusting hard into Tony one last time, Gibbs let the release overtake him.

Feeling Gibbs' release Tony let his own wash over him as he again fought not to scream. Gibbs buried his head into Tony's neck as he struggled with his own need to scream.

Tony's body was still shaking violently against Gibbs and he wrapped the younger man into his arms holding him tightly.

As Tony's body slowly calmed and he regained some sense of himself he finally found his voice.

"No more bourbon in the bedroom."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Bourbon and bedroom equals bastard."

Gibbs chuckled. "You seemed to like me being a bastard."

"You do bastard very well."

"So I've been told." Gibbs smirked and dropped a kiss to Tony's shoulder.

#############################################################################

Gibbs was actually the first one up in the morning. He wanted to be out of bed before Tony woke up. Knowing full well if he wasn't they would make love again and right now Gibbs needed to be focused on the assignment. No matter how much he wanted Tony.

So instead he was on the phone to McGee who was helping set up the teams that would be in place during the meeting today.

"You make sure they know they don't come in unless I give the word. You got that McGee?"

"Got it boss." rang through the phone. "All the teams know it's your call. They'll wait for the code word unless something goes hinky."

"And make sure they understand what hinky means." Gibbs barked.

"Right." McGee sighed. He didn't even truly know what hinky met. "Room service is bringing everything up to you, just in case anyone is watching the hotel."

"Good." Gibbs answered.

Ziva walked out of the bedroom having heard Gibbs voice a few minutes ago.

Gibbs nodded at her. She smiled.

"I'll call you later." Gibbs said and closed the phone.

"McGee?" Ziva asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah." Gibbs ran his hands over his face. "Room service is bringing a few special items for us."

"Room service?" She was puzzled since the room wasn't bugged why be so secretive.

"Just in case Ash has anyone watching the hotel."

"Ah yes." She nodded. She looked at Gibbs for a moment as if she wanted to say something.

"What?" He asked.

"I just, um. I did not mean to walk in on you and-"

"It was nothing." Gibbs said trying to play it off.

"Right." She said trying not to smile. "Very un-Gibbs of you. You must be in love."

Gibbs again rubbing his hands over his face.

"It is cute." Ziva grinned.

Gibbs glared at her.

"What!" She said. "It is. There is nothing wrong with showing that you love someone."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

Ziva leaned forward again letting her eyes stare at Gibbs. "Wow, Tony really has had an effect on you."

As much as he trusted Ziva he wasn't sure she was the one he wanted to be talking to about this.

"You have never been like this with anyone else?" Ziva said and it was a cross between a question and a statement.

Gibbs took a deep breath.

"You are off-" Ziva snapped her fingers looking for the right word.

"Kilter." Gibbs gave her the word.

"Yes. Off kilter." Ziva smiled.

"Yes I am." Gibbs nodded. "Completely off kilter."

"That is a good thing."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah I guess it is."

"It is." Ziva said truly believing it was a good thing. Gibbs was not the kind to be easily put off kilter and seeing someone able to do that was something he needed.

"It's just been a really long time since someone could do that to me." Gibbs smiled. "And do it so easily."

"And you do the same to him."

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't think I do it as well as he does to me."

"I am sure you do." She paused. "I see how he looks at you."

"And how is that?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"With love and like nothing else matters but you." She smiled. "And when you leave a room it is as if you take part of him with you."

"You're not just talking about during this assignment are you?" He got the impression that she was speaking of long before this.

She shook her head. "No. He has looked at you that way for a long time."

"For an investigator, I missed that for a long time." Gibbs sighed.

"That is because Tony was not an investigation. You looked at him at face value, when there was so much hidden underneath."

"Yeah I get that now." Gibbs nodded.

"And that is a good thing." Ziva smiled. "It happened when it was meant to happen, when you were both ready."

Tony had heard the conversation. He had gotten up and opened the door, but heard the two talking; he paused keeping the door only slightly ajar. It had surprised him that Gibbs didn't think he had Tony as off kilter as Tony had him, because it wasn't true. Tony was completely turned upside down, first surprised that Gibbs had even made a move, let alone was in love with him. The two of them were so alike in some ways yet so completely different in others. They complimented each other in so many ways.

"Morning." Tony said finally walking out of the bedroom.

"Good morning." Ziva smiled.

Gibbs winked at him.

Tony walked over and placed a quick kiss on Gibbs head.

Ziva grinned.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony took a seat on the couch by Ziva. "No one ordered breakfast."

"I did, should be here shortly."

"What's taking so long?"

"We are getting a special delivery with breakfast." Ziva smiled.

Tony looked at her then Gibbs. "Did I miss something?"

"Agent is delivering breakfast."

"Ah, okay." Tony sighed. "I need coffee." Looking over at Gibbs he saw him holding a paper cup of coffee. He reached over and took it from his hand and took a sip then put it back.

Gibbs was staring at him. "There's a coffee pot by the sink, it has coffee in it."

"Oh, right. Forgot." Tony said as he got up and headed over for a cup.

"I'm going to get dressed, maybe go to the gym." Ziva said as she made her way into the bedroom.

Gibbs got up and walked over behind Tony.

Tony hadn't heard him and when he turned around he came face to face with his lover. He smiled and let his hands ball into fists at the sides of Gibbs' shirt.

"Disappointed when you weren't in bed this morning."

"I had a lot to get done this morning." Gibb said putting his arms around Tony. "And staying in bed with you would have put me way behind."

"Don't worry I know how you get." Tony grinned.

"You probably more than anyone gets it." Gibbs said as he let his hand comb through Tony's hair.

"No one is as focused as you, even when you are off kilter." Tony smirked.

Gibbs nodded realizing Tony had heard his conversation with Ziva.

"And for your information." Tony touched Gibbs cheek. "I have been completely off kilter since you held me against the car that first night. I wanted you to kiss me so badly."

As if answering the statement Gibbs leaned down and devoured Tony's lips. It would be so easy to just take Tony back to the bedroom and he wanted to do just that. But his rational mind kept him in check and he pulled back.

"Believe me I wanted nothing more than to kiss you that night." Gibbs grinned.

A knock at the door made Tony jump and Gibbs laugh.

"It's just the door." Gibbs shook his head as he let Tony go and went to the door.

"Room service." came from behind the door.

Gibbs opened it to see Agent McGee and he smirked.

"Get in here." Gibbs said.

"McGeek." Tony grinned.

"Tony." McGee answered. "Boss."

McGee reached under the room service card and pulled out a case. Sitting it on the table he opened it up.

"Three ear pieces, watches with GPS locators, and three virgin guns."

Gibbs looked at the case and nodded.

"And um." McGee looked nerve. "Dir. Vance said to tell you he's not happy that you are refusing the vests."

"I'm sure he's not." Gibbs had told McGee on the phone earlier not to bring vests. It was too risky.

"Gibbs, Tony. You two are not on the couch again. I do not want a repeat of last night." Ziva called out from the bedroom.

Tony's eyes darted to Gibbs then McGee then back to Gibbs.

"Ziva." Gibbs said and she walked out of the bedroom.

She stopped when she saw McGee. "Um McGee."

"Hi." McGee tried not to look confused and surprised by Ziva's statement.

"I was just teasing them. The assignment, the whole Triad relationship." Ziva tried to cover. "It was a bad joke."

"Okay."

Gibbs shook his head. "McGee what else."

"Um, surveillance is already set up around the warehouse and teams are in place."

"And no one does anything until I give the word."

"Right Boss." McGee nodded. "I'll be in the van."

Gibbs phone rang and he grabbed it from the end table. "Yeah." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony looked at McGee and Ziva, all three of them knowing who was on the other end.

"No." Gibbs said into the phone. "Leon, let me do my job." and he closed the phone.

Tony smirked.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah Boss. Getting rid of the smirk." Tony nodded.

McGee hid a smile. "Agent Jackson will also be armed and we put a GPS on the limo."

"Then we're good."

"We are." McGee nodded.

"Then get out."

McGee looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs just stared.

"Going." McGee said as he headed towards the door.

Once McGee was gone Ziva immediately started talking.

"I did not know McGee was out-"

"Doesn't matter." Gibbs shook his head. "We have three hours."

"I'm going to the gym." Ziva sighed. "It will help me relax and focus."

"Make sure you are back an hour before." Gibbs said the boss tone firmly in place.

"Understood." She nodded as she left.

"Think maybe I'll get dress and go to the gym too." Tony turned towards the bedroom.

He took only a step before Gibbs grabbed his arm. "No."

"No?" Tony smiled.

"I'm at a hotel with no boat to work on." Gibbs said looking at Tony.

"So you want me to find you a boat to work on." Tony asked.

"Think you can?" Gibbs smirked.

"Seriously is that what you do before every big bust?" Tony asked as he stepped closer to Gibbs.

"Most of the time." Gibbs answered his eyes dancing across Tony's face.

"And the other times?" Tony smiled.

"Not sure I want to share that."

"Really?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh, now I have to find out."

"You can try." Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh is that a challenge!" Tony's eyes went wide. "Because you know I love a challenge. And I will find out."

"Again, you can try."

"So it's something so personal you don't even want to tell me." Tony made the final movement placing his body against Gibbs. "The man who sucks your cock and lets you fuck him until you come, whenever you want."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh evidently." Tony took a step back. "It means I'm going to the gym."

Tony went to step away and again Gibbs grabbed him by the arm, this time pulling him hard against him.

"So because I'm in love with you I have to tell you all my secrets?" Gibbs smirked. "Because if that's the case we are going to need a about a week and a lot of bourbon."

"That many?" Tony chuckled. "And would you actually tell me?"

Gibbs stared at him. "Rule number four."

"I don't need or want to know all your secrets." Tony said staring back. "I know enough."

There was a slight puzzled look to Gibbs expression.

"You saying you love me tells me everything I need to know."

Gibbs hand came to Tony's face and he let his finger caress over his cheek. Then his lips came down slowly and kissed Tony gently, letting it stay that way, not allowing the passion to over take him.

When he stopped Tony smiled at him. "What was that for?"

"I need a reason to kiss you?"

"No." Tony paused. "But this conversation has become odd and I believe you have a reason that you kissed me."

Gibbs chuckled and folded Tony into his arms. "The kiss was because I love you and because you're you."

Tony nodded slowly. "Okay."

"You're unconditional, something I'm not used to."

"I love you for who you are, I don't want to change that." Tony said letting himself rest against Gibbs body.

"And that's part of why I love you." Gibbs smiled.

"And the other part?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs smirked. "Doesn't hurt that you have a cute ass."

Tony chuckled. "Really, you been staring at my ass?"

"Sometimes."

"Well and just what were you thinking while you were staring at my ass?" Tony smirked.

"Same thing I was thinking about when I stared at your lips."

"Really!" Tony raised an eye brow. "Why do I think you were not thinking about kissing my lips?"

"Sometimes I was." Gibbs said his eyes suddenly focused on Tony's lips.

Tony leaned in letting his lips caress Gibbs ear. "If you wanted my lips wrapped around your cock all you had to do was ask."

Gibbs hands slid down Tony's back and cupped his ass, forcing Tony against Gibbs hard cock.

Leaning back Tony looked into Gibbs eyes. "You knew you had feelings for me, didn't you?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Before that night and the car?" Tony asked.

"I knew." Gibbs answered without elaborating even though he knew Tony was going to ask.

"This another one of these things you don't want to tell me?" Tony grinned.

"No. Just all you asked is if I had feelings for you before that night."

Tony shook his head. "Seriously, you always have to be asked to elaborate don't you?"

"Yes." Gibbs sighed. "When I figured out you had feelings for me, it made me examine my own and well I, um, friendship was not the only thing I found there."

"That your polite way of saying you realized you wanted to fuck me." Tony grinned.

"Yeah." Gibbs said shaking his head. Again surprised how easily Tony drew him out of himself.

"But you still never did anything about it?" Tony asked. "Why?"

"Because I knew you wanted more than just a one night stand and I had to figure out if that was what I wanted." Gibbs explained. "I couldn't ruin our friendship by just giving into sexual desire, if that's all it was."

Tony nodded understanding all too well. It was the same reason he had never told Gibbs how he felt. He didn't want to lose their friendship, their working relationship, when he was unsure of how Gibbs may react to his feelings.

"Holding you that night against the car, the rain washing over us, the way I reacted with you in my arms." The look of desire had grown in Gibbs' eyes. "I knew it wasn't just about sex."

"Why is that?"

Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "Because like now. I never wanted to let you go."

Tony let his lips meet Gibbs for a moment. "Then don't let go, but take me to the bedroom."

Gibbs took Tony's hand and led him to the bedroom and once they were beside the bed he removed all of Tony's clothing quickly as if suddenly in a hurry. Then Gibbs sat back on the bed letting his back rest against the headboard.

"Sit." Gibbs said as he took Tony's hand and pulled him down and against his chest.

Tony sighed and closed his eyes as Gibbs' fingers gently caresses down his hips and thighs then back up again. Bracing himself for Gibbs' touch, Tony let his hands rest on Gibbs' thighs, his fingers already digging in slightly.

"You really do drive me mad." Gibbs growled as having Tony naked in his arms drove his entire being into a frenzy of desire. He let his lips press against Tony's neck then place small kiss down and across his shoulder.

Tony moaned and his fingers clutched at Gibbs' thighs.

Gibbs let his fingers brush briefly across Tony's hard cock and Tony arched into the contact. Then Gibbs ran his hands back up Tony's thighs and again the slightest touch across his cock.

"Jethro stop teasing me." Tony groaned.

"It's not teasing when I just enjoy touching you."

"_Jethro_."

Gibbs smirked letting his hand wrap around Tony's cock.

Thrusting into Gibbs' hand Tony moaned. It caused Gibbs to start stroking Tony's cock in a slow methodical action.

"God yes." Tony sighed.

"You like my hand around your cock?"

"Yes."

"So do I." Gibbs growled. And he did, he loved everything about touching Tony. The feel of Tony's skin, the movement of his body, the moans that escaped his lips and most of all the way Tony begged for more.

Tony's body and mind had given in to Gibbs touch and as always it was quickly bringing him to a release. Tony had no calmness or control with Gibbs; it was all consuming, frenzied and passionate.

Gibbs speed increased as he strove to push Tony over the edge. Gibbs put his lips to Tony's ear.

"You realize this is only the beginning."

Tony moaned and reached back grabbing the back of Gibbs head and pulling him hard against his ear. "Tell me?"

Gibbs smirked. "Is it my voice you want to hear or actually what I plan to do with you?

Thrusting up into Gibbs' touch Tony answered. "Both."

"After you come, I want you on your hands and knees." Gibbs groaned as he let the vision of what he was going to do to Tony take over. "Then I'll bury my cock inside you. You know how much I love that."

Tony moaned as if in answer.

"Oh yes, you know how much I love that." Gibbs growled. "And I'll fuck you as long as it takes."

Tony was writhing and moaning as Gibbs continued.

"Which is never long enough." Gibbs' grip on Tony's cock tightened. "But this time I'm going to keep fucking you until I'm hard again and start all over."

Tony's body convulsed and his fingers clawed into Gibbs' thighs.

"Jethro" The name ripped from Tony's throat as he came.

Gibbs felt Tony's body shake against him and collapse as the release tore through him. He kissed Tony's temple as he gave the man a moment to try a catch his breath. But it was only a moment and then Gibbs again spoke in his ear.

"On your hands and knees." Gibbs said as he pushed Tony forward.

########################################################################

Tony and Gibbs were on the couch when Ziva arrive back to the room. She had been gone almost two hours, doing so on purpose, giving Gibbs and Tony time alone. Plus she needed the workout it always helped to calm her.

"Have a good work out?" Tony asked as she walked in.

"Yes. You?" Ziva smiled.

Gibbs glared up at her.

She put her hands up in front of her as if surrendering before anything began.

Tony tried not to smile.

"Since everyone is here then let's get ready."

############################################################################

"We should be in range in about five minutes." Gibbs said into the phone. "GPS working."

"Yes Boss. We'll check the ear pieces when you enter range." McGee answered.

"Good." Gibbs closed the phone. "Ziva you're staying in the limo."

"Gibbs I don't think-"

"Ziva." He paused. "Ash will expect me to keep you out of harm's way. You'll stay in the car until I tell you otherwise. Understood?"

She didn't answer.

"Understood?" He asked louder.

"Yes." She said obviously angry.

"You'll be able to hear everything, if we need you." He nodded and she did the same.

"Boss you hear me?"

McGee's voice echoed in Gibbs ear as they entered range.

"Yeah." Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva asking them without words.

They both nodded having also heard McGee's voice.

Pulling up outside the warehouse, Gibbs gave Tony and Ziva a quick look before stepping out, followed by Tony.

The warehouse looked deserted. No cars, doors closed, then Gibbs saw movement from a door of the warehouse. Ash and Nick walked out both smiling.

"Jethro." Ash smiled extending his hand.

"Ash." Gibbs shook his hand.

"Tony." Ash nodded. "Shall we?"

Gibbs nodded. And Ash led them back to the door they had come from.

Inside four large crates sat in the center of the floor. Gibbs quickly glanced around, not seeing much else in the warehouse other than a car, which was probably what Ash and Nick had arrived in.

"One formality to get out of the way." Ash said with a tip of his head.

"We're both armed." Gibbs knew all about formalities. He opened his jacket to show a side arm. "As I'm sure both of you are."

Ash smirked. "And I believe neither of us will need them."

"Not unless you have car parts in those crates."

Ash laughed. "I like you Jethro. A sense of humor is hard to find in our business." He nodded at Nick who grabbed a crowbar and walked over to one of the crates and started opening the lid.

"Tony." Gibbs tipped his head and Tony went over to help Nick.

As Tony and Nick removed the lid, Tony saw the M249's.

Tony pulled out of the weapons out and inspected it a moment. Then he looked over at Gibbs and nodded.

"Good." Gibbs nodded at Ash.

"There is another crate of those and then something else."

Nick walked to another crate and Tony followed. They repeated the process and Tony looked inside seeing the M224 Mortar.

"M224." Tony said to Gibbs.

"The M224's are in the remaining containers." Ash said.

"Ammo?" Gibbs asked.

Ash looked at him a moment.

"Come on, no one sells you these kinds of toys without ammo." Gibbs smirked.

Ash grinned. "True but if you want that too it's going to cost extra."

Gibbs glanced at Tony and nodded

"Another hundred thousand." Tony said to Ash.

Ash took a moment, but then extended his hand to Gibbs.

"We have a deal." Ash smiled.

"And if I want more?" Gibbs asked.

"I have a shipment coming in next week."

"Of?"

"AT4 and MK-19's." Ash told him.

Gibbs nodded. "You have my attention."

"Let's finish this deal and then we can talk about the future."

"Tony." Gibbs looked over at him. "Go get the payment."

Tony nodded and walked towards the door.

"Nick, go with him." Ash said.

"Suddenly don't trust me?" Gibbs looked at him puzzled.

"Always be cautious."

Gibbs nodded. "Understood."

Tony and Nick walked outside and towards the limo. As Tony opened the door Ziva sat holding the briefcase of money.

"Ziva." Nick smiled.

"Nick. Nice to see you again." She looked at Tony.

"Case." Tony said.

She handed him the case.

"And I need another hundred thousand." Tony said.

She raised her eye brow but seeing he was not joking, she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the money. Tony opened the case and added the extra cash.

"Relax and have some more wine." Tony smiled.

"I will." She forced a smile back.

Tony and Nick reentered the warehouse and Tony handed the case to Gibbs.

"The hundred thousand?"

"Already taken care of." Tony nodded.

Gibbs handed the case to Ash. Who opened it and looked at the cash then handed it to Nick who took the case and moved towards the car.

"And our next deal?" Gibbs wanted to make the other deal as well.

"We can handle that once I have the goods."

Gibbs nodded. "I hope you're not leading me on. Because it will be a hard sell if you don't have what I want."

The codeword spoken, Agents busted in the doors.

"Car." Gibbs shouted as he saw the window of the car roll down and the barrel of the gun emerge. The first reaction was the reaction he always had, protect his people, and it was only more so seeing the gun pointed at Tony. Gibbs' body crashed against Tony's as they both hit the ground. Gunshots rang out and Gibbs wasn't sure where they came from. Once the gunshots stopped, Gibbs looked down at Tony.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked his heart beating uncontrollably.

Tony grabbed the middle of Gibbs shirt and spoke quietly. "Jethro I'm okay."

Gibbs let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"I'm okay." Tony said again.

"Clear." Rang out around them and Gibbs finally separated himself from Tony and stood up, offering his hand to Tony. As he helped Tony up, McGee and Ziva were suddenly beside them.

"You two okay?" McGee asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Gibbs answered.

#########################################################################

The limo ride back to the hotel was spent in silence. Even after reaching the hotel room no one spoke. It wasn't until Gibbs dropped down onto the couch that anything was said.

"Go pack your stuff." He said. "I want us out of here within the hour."

Ziva looked at Tony before heading to the bedroom. Once she had entered the other room Tony started to walk toward Gibbs.

"Tony." He said looking up at him. "Go pack. I'll be there in a minute."

Tony stood there a moment his eyes searching Gibbs.

"Please Tony." Gibbs smiled. "I'll be right there."

"Okay." Tony nodded and slowly made his way to the Master bedroom.

Gibbs let his head fall forward into his hands, and then ran them through his hair. Then he moved his neck left and right hearing the cracking as he made the motion. Then he got up and made his way over to the bar. He looked at the bottles and shook his head as he smirked. The bourbon was still in the bedroom. Grabbing a bottle of scotch he poured a drink and in one swig drank it down.

Ziva walked in just in time to see Gibbs swallow the drink. She put the bags she was carrying down by the door.

"That was fast."

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm getting a ride with McGee."

"Ziva."

"He and Abby are taking me out tonight."

Gibbs nodded.

"It was not your fault. Agents should have had the car covered whether they thought someone was in it or not." She knew he was blaming himself for tonight.

"Yeah." He forced a smiled. "Go."

She smiled and nodded. Opening the door she grabbed her bags and looked at him one more time before walking out. He closed the door behind her. Making his way across the room he stood in the door to the Master bedroom and leaned against the frame. He watched Tony carefully putting a suit in one of the garment bags handing in the closet.

Realizing he was being watched Tony turned and saw Gibbs in the doorway.

"It wasn't your fault, neither of us made any comments about Nick going to the car. And the agents should have covered the car." Tony paused. "Well they did but they should have cleared it right away. Especially when they only saw one person standing there. It was no one's fault and you can't let this eat away at you."

Tony continued to talk as he walked toward Gibbs.

"Both of us are always going to be in danger at different times sometimes when we're together sometimes when we aren't. You can't let the fear of something happening to one of us eat away at you. We have both come close to death more than once. That isn't going to change because we're together and it won't change if we're apart."

Tony was standing in front of Gibbs now.

"Are you going to say anything?" Tony asked.

Suddenly Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and forced their lips together. The kiss was devastating in its intensity and Tony grabbed Gibbs' hips to keep himself steady. As the kiss continued Gibbs' arm slid around Tony's waist and clutched him against his body tightly. Tony felt Gibbs' tongue push its way between his lips and eagerly accepted. The moment seemed to last forever until Tony pulled his forehead coming to rest against Gibbs. Fighting to catch his breath, Tony tried to talk.

"That wasn't the response I expected."

"What did you expect?" Gibbs asked.

"An argument about distractions, rule twelve, just not that." Tony said as he look in Gibbs eyes.

"I gave all that consideration before any of this started." Gibbs sighed. "and none of that crossed my mind tonight."

Tony looked surprised.

"The only thing I thought about was making sure you were okay."

"And I am." Tony smiled. "It's just the way you were in the limo then when we got back here."

Gibbs sighed. "Tony, I love you and it's going to affect me when something like this happens. But." Gibbs shook his head. "I would never walk away because of the fear of you getting hurt or worse."

"I just-" Tony looked away.

"I worried about you before I fell in love with you." Gibbs said as he put his finger under Tony's chin and brought his face back up. "I'll worry more now but that's part of being in love."

Tony's hands came to Gibbs face and kissed him.

"I love you." Tony smiled.

"I know." Gibbs grinned.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Let's finish packaging. Ziva's probably done."

"Ziva left."

"What?"

"Left with McGee. Evidently McGee and Abby are taking her out tonight." Gibbs said.

Tony grinned. "So we have the room to ourselves."

"Yes." Gibbs smirked.

"We don't have to rush out do we?" Tony let his hands tighten at Gibbs' hips and his lips touched Gibbs.

Gibbs let himself give in to the sensation for a moment before slowly pulling back.

"The limo is waiting and I want to get you home." Gibbs smiled.

Tony smiled back. "I like the sound of that."

"So finish packing so we can go." Gibbs winked.

##########################################################################

"Now I'm surprised." Tony said as he and Gibbs made their way to Gibbs car. The limo had dropped them off at the NCIS building and Gibbs hadn't stepped foot inside, instead immediately headed towards the car.

"Why?" Gibbs asked as they reached the car and he opened the door for Tony.

"Because you aren't going in to start writing up reports." Tony said.

"I talked to the Director in the limo, you heard me." Gibbs said still standing there holding the door waiting for Tony to get in the car.

"I know that. You were on the phone the whole drive here." Tony paused. "But that still doesn't explain why you don't feel the need to go into work."

Gibbs knew Tony was annoyed that he had been on the phone in the limo. He knew if he hadn't been Tony would have started something they wouldn't have had time to finish.

"It's been a long few days and I just want to go home." Gibbs sighed. "We don't have to be in until 0900 tomorrow. So I want dinner and you."

Tony smiled. "Pleasure before work, now I'm really surprised."

Gibbs leaned closer to Tony. "Nothing in my report will change if it waits until tomorrow morning." Then Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear. "Now get in the car."

Tony tried not to let Gibbs' voice in his ear have an effect on him but it was impossible and he felt his body respond. He climbed in and saw Gibbs smirk as he closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. As the car roared to life, Gibbs sped out of the parking garage and towards the front gate. He only slowed to nod at the guard at the gate who let them pass without question. Tony shook his head, no one, not even the guard, questioned Gibbs.

Knowing Gibbs would avoid the highways, Tony watched as Gibbs took a back road to his house. It made Tony smile as the thought he had earlier crossed his mind. Tony let his hand fall gently to Gibbs' thigh as if just needed to have contact with the man. Gibbs never glanced over or made a comment. After a few moments Tony let his hand crawl up Gibbs' thigh to rest in the crook of his leg right next to his cock. Tony saw Gibbs glance over at him without moving his head. It wasn't until Tony let his fingers graze over his cock that Gibbs finally turned to Tony.

"I'm driving." Gibbs said as he looked at Tony then back to the road.

Tony nodded. "I can see that."

Another brush of Tony's fingers over his cock and a light squeeze, Tony felt Gibbs' cock respond and twitch under his touch.

"Tony." Gibbs voice that of the commanding boss.

But Tony didn't care; instead his hand found the zipper on Gibbs' slacks and pulled it down. Gibbs shifted as if trying to get away from Tony's hand.

"Tony. I'm serious." Gibbs voice still held some of its commanding tone but there was now a hint of desire behind it.

Letting his hand slide into Gibbs' pants Tony found his way inside the front opening of Gibbs' boxers and made contact with his cock. Tony felt the car accelerate slightly as his fingers wrapped around Gibbs' hard cock and pulled it out.

With a quickness Gibbs had never seen Tony possess, Tony unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over into Gibbs' lap. When Tony's mouth wrapped around Gibbs' cock the car again jerked forward.

"Jesus, Tony!" Gibbs' fingers clutched at the steering wheel so hard his knuckles quickly turned white. He forced his eyes to stay open and focus on the road as his body quickly gave into the surprise of Tony sucking his cock.

Tony's mouth moved methodically over Gibbs' cock, wanting to keep a steady pace to force Gibbs to stay right on the edge. He wanted to make this last and he knew his pace was painfully slow.

Gibbs moaned as Tony moved up and down his cock keeping him just close enough to the edge without pushing him over. It was driving Gibbs crazy and it took more control than he thought he had to keep his eyes on the road and drive. Still the control was going to fade fast and he still had ten minutes before he would reach the house. He thrust up into Tony's mouth as Tony came down on his cock wanting to give himself the extra sensation to drive him over the edge.

However, Tony had other ideas and as he came up on Gibbs' cock he stopped and let his tongue lick across the head, another moan from Gibbs as he felt the loss of having Tony's warm mouth encompassing his cock.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as his body screamed out for Tony's mouth to return.

Another lick across his cock and Tony's mouth sunk back down causing Gibbs' body to shake. Having had enough of Tony testing him, Gibbs' fingers knotted into the hair on the back of Tony's head and started to use Tony's mouth to fuck his cock.

"God, so good." Gibbs groaned just as he turned into the driveway. As Gibbs relaxed his hold on Tony's head he realized Tony had begun to match Gibbs movements. He released Tony's head and turned off the car. Gibbs' head fell back against the seat as Tony continued the fast pace Gibbs had created.

Gibbs was so close his body tensed and his hands again locked onto the steering wheel for support. The release was quick and hard as Gibbs thrust up one last time into Tony's mouth and came. Tony never stopped as he fed from Gibbs like a starving man. The waves of pleasure continued to course through Gibbs' body as his eyes closed and he enjoyed Tony still sucking on his cock. It would have been so easy to let Tony keep going, to suck him until he was hard again, but some of his rational mind had returned. And he knew the driveway was not where he wanted to finish this.

"Tony." Gibbs voice was soft and gently as his fingers stroked the back of Tony's head as he looked down at the man.

Letting his mouth make one more pass over Gibbs' cock, Tony then let his lips finally slip away. He looked up at Gibbs and licked his lips. The visual causing Gibbs to moan again and his cock twitched wanting to invite Tony back.

"Damn it." Gibbs barked as his head fell back hard against the car seat and his eyes closed. He was still amazed at how just a look or the slightest action from Tony could make him mad with desire, even after he had just come.

Tony finally sat up watching Gibbs as he sat there, trying to calm his body's response. When he was at least settled enough that he felt he could walk he spoke.

"In the house." Gibbs said, the statement coming out as an order even with his eyes closed.

A grin played across Tony's face as he opened the door and got out of the car. He made his way to the front door and waited. It took another few moments for Gibbs to finally open his eyes, adjust himself and climb out of the car. His stare never left Tony's as he walked towards the front door. Tony opened the door as Gibbs approached and Gibbs stepped through. Following him inside, Tony stopped when he **s**aw Gibbs standing just inside the door still staring at him.

Tony swallowed hard. He knew there would be retribution for his action in the car and Tony shivered as he waited desperately for Gibbs to make his move.

Gibbs stepped up to Tony, his fingers again stroking through Tony's hair then across his cheek.

"I couldn't wait. I wanted you." Tony paused as if he had to explain. "I still want you."

Tony's voice was filled with hunger and need as he spoke.

Still Gibbs' eyes stared into Tony's.

"Please Jethro." Tony said as his hands drifted up Gibbs' chest.

"You know I couldn't deny you anything." Gibbs' eyes burned with desire. "Ever."

Tony's hands slid back down Gibbs' chest and he let his hand squeeze Gibbs' cock.

"Then why are we still standing here?" Tony's eyes burned into Gibbs', causing the icy blue to dilate to almost black.

Taking Tony's hand Gibbs led him up the stairs to the bedroom. Once they stood beside the bed Gibbs let his hands fall to Tony's waist and his fingers started to remove Tony's pants. As he finished with the button and zipper, he moved to Tony's hips pushing the boxers and pants down.

"I need you naked, in my bed."

Tony pulled his shirt off not wanting to wait any longer to fulfill that request.

Gibbs smirked no longer surprised by Tony's eagerness or willingness to please him.

It was Tony's turn to remove Gibbs' pants and it took only moments for him to accomplish the task and push them down Gibbs' legs. Like Tony, Gibbs brought his arms up and pulled the dress shirt over his head removing it before Tony had the opportunity.

"Now in the bed." Gibbs said pushing Tony down by the shoulder. Tony climbed into the bed pulling the pillow under his head as he lay on his stomach and looked up at Gibbs. Tony's body already arching, waiting for Gibbs' touch

The scene before him was erotic and intoxicating, seeing Tony's naked body just craving and waiting for his touch. It made Gibbs' cock ache as he climbed onto the bed next to Tony. He met Tony's eyes as he let his hand move gently up along Tony's spine.

Tony moaned as his body contorted under Gibbs touch, loving the sensation but wanting so much more.

"Jethro." escaped Tony's lips as Gibbs' hand again moved over his back.

Gibbs' hand moved to Tony's hip and turned him on his side bringing their bodies against each other.

Tony was already thrusting back against Gibbs causing him to moan. Gibbs loved taking Tony like this. It let him easily speak in Tony's ear, something that Tony seemed to love, and it let him wrap his hand around Tony's cock. Gibbs reached into the bedside stand grabbing the lube and applying some to his cock. As Gibbs' cock touched Tony's ass, Tony's impatience again took over and he forced himself back onto Gibbs' cock.

It caused Gibbs to moan and dig his fingers into Tony's hip as he tried to prevent Tony from pushing back any further. Gibbs forced himself to take a deep breath trying to regain some of his control, which was only made more difficult by Tony still trying to move on his cock.

"Stop." Gibbs growled as his hand suddenly wrapped tightly around Tony's cock.

Tony moaned, now thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

"That's better." Gibbs said as he let his hand slowly rub up and down the length of Tony's hard cock. "Much better."

Just as slowly, Gibbs let himself push into Tony, hearing another moan drip from Tony's lips. Gibbs let the slow pace of fucking Tony continue as he moved in and out. But he let the stroking of Tony's cock speed up.

Gibbs lips pressed to Tony's ear. "Do you want to know what I did the last time before an assignment, when I didn't work on the boat?"

"Yes." Tony said his voice heavy.

"I was thinking of this, of fucking you, while I stroked my cock." Gibbs sighed. "I thought about burying my cock in you and how good it would feel. And how you would moan and scream my name."

Tony was writhing against Gibbs trying desperately to make Gibbs fuck him harder and faster.

"That excites you." Gibbs growled. "That I jacked off thinking about you."

"God, yes." Tony groaned.

"I did so many times." Gibbs moaned. "When I figured out you were in love with me. I couldn't stop thinking about it, about you."

"Did you think about me sucking your cock?" Tony moaned. He wanted to hear Gibbs say yes, wanted to know that Gibbs had wanted him.

"God, yes." Gibbs thrusting suddenly increased carried away by what he was telling Tony. "I would picture you on your knees sucking my cock in interrogation or at my desk."

"I wanted to for so long." Tony's words came out broken as he felt himself losing control.

"Having your mouth around my cock for the first time." Gibbs groaned. "God so much better than anything I had imagined."

"Jethro, I'm going to come." Tony's body trembled as the orgasm ripped through him as if trying to tear him apart.

Gibbs' cock pounded into Tony as he felt Tony's release against his body and in his hand.

"But I never thought about how amazing it would feel to stroke your cock and have you come for me." Gibbs said letting his own release continue to build.

"Keep fucking, please just keep fucking me." Tony said through ragged breath.

"Oh believe me, I have no intention of stopping." Gibbs moaned.

Tony was now thrusting back against Gibbs, his hand clawing at Gibbs hip, forcing them even tighter together.

"The elevator." Tony sighed. "I wanted you to fuck me there and make me suck your cock. Every time we were alone in there. It was the only thing I could think about."

"Tony." The name tore from his lips as he came, burying himself into Tony.

As his body relaxed slightly, Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's shoulder. The action caused Tony to turn around and face Gibbs.

Gibbs placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips.

"I need you here." Gibbs stated.

Tony chuckled. "I am here."

Gibbs shook his head. "Not just now. Every day."

Tony pulled his head back. "Jethro."

"Every day Tony, morning, noon and night."

"Are you su-"

"Tony." Gibbs gave him an annoyed look.

"We haven't even told anyone that-."

"It doesn't matter. We will." Gibbs nodded.

"I just didn't think that-"again Gibbs cut Tony off.

"I would tell people." Gibbs added. "I'm not hiding you Tony. We've waited too long for this."

"Can I finish a sentence?" Tony said looking and sounding annoyed.

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Tony said rolling his eyes. "I knew you would never hide me, if you wanted to do that you would have never confirmed anything to Ziva. And if I move in here there are two conditions."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Conditions? And what are these conditions,_ if_ you move in.?"

"I take precedence over the boat, any boat, that you build in the basement."

Gibbs started laughing.

"What I know how you are about those damn boats!" Tony said.

"Okay." Gibbs said still laughing.

"I am dead serious." Tony pointed his finger at Gibbs.

"I got it." Gibbs grinned. "Tony before the boat."

"Right!"

"And the second condition?" Gibbs asked.

"Sex."

"Is that a question because if it is then my answer is yes." Gibbs smirked.

"No not a question. A requirement."

"Requirement?" Gibbs paused. "Really."

"Every day." Tony smiled.

"And you think that needs to be a condition because its kinda part of the reason I want you living here."

"You say that now." Tony nodded. "But you get me here all settled and safe and then you start thinking, oh we can go a day without it, then it becomes two days. It's a vicious cycle."

Gibbs pulled Tony hard against his body, letting his hard cock press against Tony.

"You really think that could happen?" Gibbs lips found Tony's ear. "When I get hard the moment you look at me."

Tony's arms went around Gibbs and raked across his back.

"Right." Tony said his hand moving between them to Gibbs cock. "Different condition."

Tony's hand wrapped around Gibbs cock.

"And that is?" Gibbs asked his hands reaching around and grabbing Tony's ass.

"Sex at work."

"Tony." Gibbs was shaking his head.

"Once." Tony said his hand moving faster over Gibbs cock. "Just once."

"We can't." Gibbs fought back a moan.

"One time." Tony sighed. "That's all."

"Tony." The name came out as a moan.

"You told me you thought about it, I know you want to."

"Wanting to-" Gibbs groaned. "and doing are two different things."

"I want to and I will but I need you."

Gibbs was thrusting into Tony's hand.

"There are no cameras in the elevator." Tony smirked. "It would be easy to just hit the emergency stop."

Another thrust from Gibbs.

"Then you could tell me to get on my knees and suck your cock." Tony sighed. "Or you could just take your dick out, bend me over and fuck me till you come."

"Fuck!" Gibbs growled as the release tore through him.

#########################################################################

**A month later**

"Seriously we have to get a case. I am so bored!" Tony said his head smacking back against the elevator wall.

"It's only been two days." Gibbs chuckled as he stared at the elevator doors.

"I know but I'm so sick of sitting at that desk." Tony let out a deep breath. "The only good thing is that we actually leave on time and I am finally completely moved in to our home."

Gibbs looked back and winked. "That is definitely a good thing."

"How about chines-" Tony's thought was cut short as the elevator shook then ground to a halt. "What the hell was that?"

"The elevator stopping." Gibbs said shaking his head.

"Well hit the buttons." Tony said pushing past Gibbs and hitting the buttons of the elevator.

Tony felt the arms wrap around his waist and then Gibbs' lips on his ear.

"I did promise to meet your two conditions." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "And it's been a month."

"You did this." Tony said letting his body rest back against Gibbs.

"Should take about an hour for them to fix it."

"How did you?" Tony turned in Gibbs arms.

Gibbs smirked.

Tony's lips came to Gibbs removing the smirk from his lips as he pushed Gibbs back against the elevator wall.

"I always keep my promises." Gibbs said as his hands clutched at Tony's hips pushing their groins together.

"Yes you do." Tony smiled.

Gibbs felt and heard the zipper of his pants pulled down and then Tony's hand slid in. When Tony's hand made contact with Gibbs' cock he moaned but grabbed Tony's wrist.

"Your hand on my cock is not what I want." Gibbs' eyes locked on Tony's.

"What do you want?" Tony asked his eyes blazing with lust and desire.

Pulling Tony's hand away Gibbs unbuckled Tony's belt, released the button, and pulled the zipper down on his pants.

"I want you, always and only you." Gibbs said his thumb caressing Tony's cheek.

"You have me." Tony said. "Now take me."

Gibbs turned Tony so he was facing the back wall of the elevator.

"Hands on the rail." Gibbs stated.

Tony placed his hands on the rail that circled the middle of the elevator walls. He heard Gibbs undo his belt, then felt Gibbs' hand on his hips pushing his pants and boxers down.

Then Tony heard the familiar sound of the lube top opening and smiled. Gibbs had thought of everything it seemed.

Tony's hands suddenly clutched at the railing as Gibbs jabbed into Tony.

"Jethro." Tony groaned already on a low boil simply because of where they were.

"I never get tired of fucking you." Gibbs moaned. "Every time I fuck you I just want to fuck you again."

"Harder." Tony thrust back matching Gibbs movements. Gibbs was fucking Tony so hard his body was being forced forward with every thrust. His hands were clamped onto Tony's hip so tightly Gibbs was sure he was leaving marks.

"God, you always feel so good." Gibbs sighed. "Too good, you're going to make me come, and I want it to last."

Tony's body was shaking with each word Gibbs uttered.

"Is it as good as you thought it would be?" Gibbs paused. "Getting fucked in the elevator."

"God, yes." Tony groaned.

Gibbs continued thrusting deep into him, the passion and desire, fueling his need. He was so close and he could feel the need to come trying to take control. He might have held on had Tony not increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Tony." The name came out as a cry of need. "I'm going to-" The last word was lost as Gibbs buried himself inside Tony and came. His body tensed as the shockwaves rushed through him. He fought to catch his breath, fought to stead his erratic heartbeat trying to calm his body. There was no calm there was still too much desire within him.

############################################################################

The elevator doors opened just about an hour later to Gibbs and Tony standing in the center of the floor calmly waiting.

"Sorry it took so long." The elevator repair man said. "Took longer to find the problem than we thought."

"Not a problem." Gibbs said stepping out and seeing the bullpen empty. It was already after six.

Tony followed Gibbs out and smiled at the repair man. Gibbs and Tony walked into the bullpen and towards Gibbs desk. Gibbs sat down and Tony sat down on the desk beside him.

"See was that so bad?" Tony grinned.

"I never said it would be." Gibbs smirked. They had made love several times before the elevator had opened.

"But you just did it because you always keep your promises?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

Tony shook his head.

Gibbs leaned forward slightly. "And because I can't deny you anything that you want."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh so the wrong thing to say."

Gibbs swallowed hard. He had said the words without thinking, it was pure emotion and now he realized the mistake.

"Time to go home." Tony grinned. "I have a few things I want that you can't deny me."


End file.
